In Love With The Enemy
by Hopelessromanticatheart26
Summary: Caroline is alone all summer. Bonnie is gone, Elena is with Damon, Stefan is MIA, and Rebekah is off touring the world with Matt. And Tyler hasn't been returning her calls. Who does she have left? Klaus. What will happen when Caroline realizes she really feels something for Klaus? Will she not act for her friends wishes or will she take a risk? A risk that could be her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Summer was at its end. This was supposed to be a killer summer but it was everything but. Elena and Damon were busy sexing it up. Jeremy was out living since he was no longer dead. Stefan left after having his heart broken and Bonnie was out traveling with her mother. Oh and Matt was traveling with Rebekah. So once again I was alone.

Klaus was even allowing Tyler to come back after graduation but he still has yet to come back so once again I was alone. I was moving into my dorm alone. I was supposed to share a dorm with Elena and Bonnie but since no one was here for me through this whole damn summer I decided to compel the office so I could get a single suite.

But even though no one was here for me through the whole summer there was one person who was always calling me to make sure I was ok and asking how my summer was. Klaus. The last person I expected to care. Rebekah texted me here and there telling me how she was enjoying her trips. But of course nothing from my boyfriend Tyler.

After spending several hours moving my things into my dorm my mother finally left. I glanced around my large dorm room. It was large. With wooden floors and wooden paneling walls. High ceilings with white walls. Wooden beams that lined the ceiling with gorgeous lighting. I was ready to paint. I pulled my hair into a messy bun as I pulled out the paint brushes and paint and began to paint as I jammed out to the music playing from my phone. I was painting the walls a light green with my Caroline flair to the room. "Knock knock."

"It's open." I yelled not turning to face who dare bothered me.

"Hi I'm Cassie I am your neighbor. This was dropped in my dorm."

I placed my paintbrush down and headed to the door. Glancing up I smiled at the girl who held out two letters. She seemed innocent enough and she was defiantly human. I could hear her blood pulsing through her body. She had short curly red hair, green eyes and pale skin and a slender body. Innocent enough. "Thanks. Mail already? Wow. I'm Caroline." I said smiling. She reminded me a lot of Sage. I missed her.

"Yeah, well I'll leave you to painting. I like the color. See you around."

I waved by to the red head girl who seemed nice enough. I closed the door behind her and glanced at the two letters in my hand. Well one was a postcard from Rebekah I smiled as I glanced it over.

Caroline-

Where the bloody hell have you been? Haven't heard from you all summer. Matt and I are having a blast. I hope your summer is going well. And I hope you are partying it up. I hope you will come visit me in New Orleans I really do mean me not my brother. We are leaving Rome to head back to Mystic Falls. Take care Caroline and don't let whiney pathetic Elena bother you.

-Rebekah-

I smiled at the postcard. Rebekah and I have grown close. We used to hate each other. But overtime we bonded. We both loved shopping and decorating. And we were always second when it came to Stefan. I even confided in her. And she has always loved Stefan and I think she still does. I gently placed the postcard onto the nightstand and glanced at the next letter. I froze when I saw where it was from. New Orleans. I smiled instantly knowing who it was from. Klaus.

Caroline,

Hello Love. I have been busy taking over New Orleans so my apologies for not calling. I figured Tyler would be back by now so I didn't want you two to have a spat. As much as I loathe that bloody bloke I care for you. Are you enjoying your dorm room? I am sure it is less than you deserve. Also I sent your bracelet that you threw in my face back to you. It's repaired. Please keep it. You wound me Caroline. I am finding myself at a loss for words here. I have many things here except your company. And quite frankly I miss you. But I do hope you enjoy embracing the college life. Something humans do. I hope to hear from you soon.

With love,

-Klaus-

I smiled at the letter. He was too sweet. And he is what kept my head above water this whole summer. Gently I placed the letter and postcard into the drawer of the nightstand. As I headed back to the painting there was another knock.

"For the love of god." I muttered.

I reached the door in vamp speed quickly opening it. I froze when I saw who was here. "Tyler" I shrieked. He was here. I was really seeing him. I couldn't hold back any longer. I lunged myself at him jumping into his arms. Tyler laughed as he carried me further into my dorm.

"I missed you too Care." Tyler said.

"You're back?"

"Not quite." Tyler said.

"What do you mean?"

"I still have to help the pack Caroline. They need me." Tyler said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"So then why are you here?"

"I wanted to say hello plus I had business to attend to." Tyler said.

I rolled my eyes as I chuckled to myself. It was stupid of me to think he was here to see me and only me. Lately all he cared about was his damn pack. If that was even what he was doing. "Caroline don't be like that." Tyler said.

I pulled from his embrace and headed back to painting. I was trying to keep my anger in control. "Don't be like what? Don't be pissed that I haven't seen my boyfriend all summer and that your pack is more important than your girlfriend? Too late." I growled.

"Caroline they need me. I swear this is the last one then it can be us. Look I will be by later. I love you." Tyler said.

I didn't turn to face him and the sad thing is he didn't even kiss me goodbye. Something was up with him and it wasn't just the whole helping the pack thing. There was something more going on with him. I glanced at the walls. They were done. Now they just needed to dry. So now I was going to do a little investigating myself.

Quickly I grabbed my black hooded sweater and keys and headed to the parking lot. There was something Tyler was hiding from me and I was going to find out what. No matter what it took. As I was heading to the parking lot I spotted Tyler talking with someone before climbing into a red Porsche. I waited until the car was out of sight to head to my own. As I was approaching my car my phone began going off. I had a good idea who it was.

"Hello Klaus." I said smiling.

"Caroline love. How are you?"

"Just dandy you?" I said climbing into my car.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Yeah, I need to head to the store. Let me call you later." I said.

"Ok Caroline. But I have a feeling you're up to something. You are a horrible liar."

"Goodbye Klaus." I chuckled.

I shifted the car into gear and headed off into traffic. I drove for a few miles until I reached a local bar and grill. I spotted the car that Tyler had climbed into. I have seen that car and I was sure I knew who that car belonged to. A certain were-slut. Quickly I climbed out of my car and glanced around. No one was in sight. I dashed to the main entrance in vamp speed. I slipped inside spotting Tyler with the were-slut Hayley. I should have known.

Quietly I slipped to the hallway that was closest to them. I was interested to hear what they were saying. And I was wondering if I should confront him or not. I stood leaning against the wall quietly. I could have listened across the room but I didn't want to be seen. Quickly I pressed the record button on my phone. I was going to record this. Black mail.

_"Does she know we are meeting?" Hayley asked._

_"No, and I am hoping to keep it that way." Tyler said._

_"Are you sure Caroline isn't going to get pissed about this? I mean what if she finds out?" Hayley asked._

_"By the time she finds out Klaus will be dead and so will his whole family." Tyler said._

I stood speechless as I covered my mouth to keep the gasps from escaping my mouth. Instantly my heart clenched at the thought of Klaus and Rebekah dead. They are all I have left. No one else cares about me. What do I do? Do I tell Klaus? Do I tell Rebekah?

_"Anyways so I blackmailed a witch Agnus. She linked Klaus to my baby. He thinks the baby is his when really…."_

_"They baby is mine." Tyler interrupted. "Soon when this is done we can runaway together and start our lives together."_

_"What about Caroline?" Hayley asked._

_"We are pretty much done. She's getting sick of my helping the pack." Tyler chuckled._

_"Oh darling. Well I need to get to the ladies room." Hayley said._

I quickly dashed out the back door as tears streamed down my face. All this time I had faith in Tyler and I. Faith in our relationship. I held on and was faithful to him in hopes that he would return to me and that we would have a summer of a lifetime together. But I was wrong. And the sad thing is I wasn't upset I was angry. Angry that he was going to harm Klaus and Rebekah and kill the originals.

I hurried to my car making sure I wasn't to be seen. Quickly I punched in Rebekah's number as I was pulling into traffic. "Caroline darling Klaus and I were just talking about you. How are you?" Rebekah answered.

"Rebekah I need you to act like everything is fine. Klaus can't know about this. Why don't you come and have a shopping day with me I need to speak with you. It's a life and death matter." I trembled.

"Shopping sounds lovely. I'll leave here soon. Meet at your dorm?"

"Yeah, sounds great." I said hanging up as I wiped tears away from my face.

Once pulling into the parking lot I hurried toward my dorm. I didn't know if Tyler was coming up or not. And I didn't know if I would be able to keep my anger in check. "Caroline this came for you."

I glanced up to see Cassie holding a rectangle box. I knew exactly what it was. "Thanks." I said. Quickly I grabbed the box and headed to my dorm. No one was in my room. I placed the rectangle box in the drawer with the letters and my drawing that I never had the heart to throw away. I knew there was a chance Tyler would show up. I needed to busy myself. So I decided to unpack. I just hoped Rebekah would get here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

In the short amount of time since I returned from spying on my so-called boyfriend I had gotten a good amount of un-packing done. I didn't place any pictures up. Only pictures I placed up really were my family and Rebekah and I. I even placed my mini fridge that is not stocked with blood bags thanks to Klaus. It was either a mini fridge or a first class ticket to New Orleans.

"Hey Care"

I froze when I heard his voice. Tyler. Acting as if everything was all dandy. When really it wasn't. I heard the door close behind him. And then it hit me. I wasn't going to let him walk all over me. I was going to let him have it. "Did you take care of your business?" I asked continuing to unpack things.

"Yeah, but now I have to head back to the pack."

"Already?" I said bitterly.

"Yeah, but I'll try to pull myself away from the pack."

"From the pack or from Hayley." I snapped

I spun around glaring at Tyler. He stood still like he was frozen. And right then he realized I knew. "Caroline it's not what it looks like."

"Really so she's not pregnant with your baby? And you don't plan on killing the originals?" I snapped.

"How do you know about that?"

"I followed you Tyler. I knew something was up and man was I right. And really? After everything that skank has done." I yelled.

Tyler stood there clenching his fists. I wondered if he was going to attack me. That frightened me a little bit. Especially since one bite and he could kill me. "She needs my help. I didn't plan for this to happen."

"You didn't mean for this to happen? What did you accidently sleep with her? How about the fact I needed you. Me your girlfriend needed you the most and you couldn't care less. And another thing are you stupid? Do you realize you kill Klaus you die. Everyone that we care and love that is a vampire dies. Including me. Or do you not care?" I growled through clenched teeth.

I watched as Tyler picked up a picture frame and of course it was a picture of Klaus and I. "What the fuck is this?" Tyler growled. I breathed exasperated and utterly pissed off. I have never been so angry or pissed. As we were really getting heated Rebekah walked in and froze. But Tyler didn't turn to see who had walked in.

"It's a picture of Klaus and I Tyler." I said crossing my arms.

"Why do you have a picture of you two together? Are you two sleeping together?"

"No we aren't sleeping together unlike you and Hayley. The whole Mikaelson family are my friends. Because unlike anyone in this god forsaken town they have been there for me. When I needed someone to talk to and get me through this summer they were there. Klaus was the one to call to ask how my summer was going and making sure I was alright because you left leaving me with nothing. I held on Tyler. I held on in hopes you would come back to me and we could move on with our lives. But it was clear that was for nothing. Instead you moved on with the skank Hayley." I yelled.

Tears were now streaming down my face. I watched as Tyler threw the fame nearly missing my face. "You want to call anyone a slut it's you Caroline I'm out of here." Tyler growled as he turned towards the door. "What a surprise. Go and run tell your brother that."

Rebekah smiled. I knew that smile. That was something you don't say to an original. Instantly before I could blink Rebekah held Tyler by the throat. I watched him gasping for air. Oddly it didn't upset me. He broke my heart. I felt like I had a knife piercing it. Rebekah wasn't afraid because a werewolf bite couldn't kill an original. "You ever talk to her or throw anything at Caroline again I will rip your heart out. I never liked you and now I loathe you with every being in my body." Rebekah said throwing Tyler to the floor.

"We are done Tyler have fun with your skank and take this." I growled.

I ripped the bracelet from my wrist and flung it at Tyler. He glanced at me with fury in his eyes. I watched with my arms crossed as he left my dorm. Quickly I shut the door locking it behind me. "Want a bag of blood?" I asked.

"Love one."

I headed to my mini fridge and headed to my bed where I sat with Rebekah. The blood instantly calmed my nerves and anger as it seeped down my throat. It was moments like this. Moments in pure anger that made me want to go out and rip out the throats of innocent people and drink from their warm veins.

"Ok, what the hell happened this summer Caroline? You don't look yourself. In fact you look like you've lost weight even." Rebekah asked concerned as she sipped the blood bag.

"I've been miserable all summer. I lied to Klaus. I lied to you. I told you both I was having the summer of my life meeting new people and partying it up. But really my parties consisted of me home alone with the music blaring in my room as I took the calls. And photo shopped pictures of me at the beach. You were gone with Matt, Jeremy is out doing what he does, and Stefan has disappeared after Elena broke his heart, Elena and Damon have been sexing it up all summer and Bonnie is traveling with her mom. So what does that leave me with?"

"No one" Rebekah finished placing her hand on mine.

I took the empty blood bags and tossed them in the garbage. I wiped the tears that I didn't know were spilling down my cheeks off my face. "And Tyler who claims he was busy helping the pack was helping Hayley." I said.

"I got the jest of that. So what was so important?"

I grabbed my phone and quickly forwarded the recording to Rebekah. Just in case someone tried to get rid of it. "I sent you the file you need to show Klaus and Elijah as soon as you return to New Orleans. You are all in danger." I said.

"How?"

"Tyler showed up only because he had business to attend to but I knew there was something he was hiding and not telling me. So I followed him to a bar where I spotted him with Hayley." I said.

"Ugh, Were-slut."

"Yeah" I chuckled. "So I followed him making sure not to be seen. And I heard this." I said. I clicked play on the recording on my phone.

_"Does she know we are meeting?" Hayley asked._

_"No, and I am hoping to keep it that way." Tyler said._

_"Are you sure Caroline isn't going to get pissed about this? I mean what if she finds out?" Hayley asked._

_"By the time she finds out Klaus will be dead and so will his whole family." Tyler said._

_"Anyways so I blackmailed a witch Agnus. She linked Klaus to my baby. He thinks the baby is his when really…."_

_"They baby is mine." Tyler interrupted. "Soon when this is done we can runaway together and start our lives together."_

_"What about Caroline?" Hayley asked._

_"We are pretty much done. She's getting sick of my helping the pack." Tyler chuckled._

_"Oh darling. Well I need to get to the ladies room." Hayley said._

Rebekah stared at me with her eyes wide and mouth dropped. "Nik is going to freak out. Caroline why don't you come spend the weekend in New Orleans. You surely could use a weekend where people love you." Rebekah said.

"I think I will. Tomorrow is Friday so I will head there tomorrow morning."

"Good, I'll just have to inform asshole Marcel you are a newbie vampire and my friend. Don't mention anything about how my brother feels about you. They will use that against him." Rebekah said.

"Ok"

"Good, now come here." Rebekah said.

I smiled as Rebekah gently took me into a hug. "You deserve better than Tyler whether or not it's my brother Nik. Although I would love to see you two together." Rebekah said smiling. I couldn't help but laugh as I wiped away the tears. I was glad I had her in my life.

"I'll call you Caroline. And if you run into any problems. Call me."

"I will thanks Rebekah. And thank you. For everything. You've been a real friend. The last thing I ever expected us to be." I said smiling.

Rebekah smiled before heading out the door. I watched my friend wave before leaving. I collapsed back onto my bed. Grabbing my phone I shot the one person who would listen a text. Klaus.

**_Caroline: _**_Thank you for always being here when I needed someone.  
__**Klaus: **__Anything for you love. Everything alright?  
__**Caroline: **__Not really but your sister will fill you in I am going to cry myself to sleep.  
__**Klaus: **__I don't like hearing you so upset. You should always be smiling never tears.  
__**Caroline: **__ Thanks. Goodnight Klaus.  
__**Klaus: **__Sweet dreams Caroline._

* * *

**_Klaus_**

I pressed my phone against my chin pondering what could be bothering my dear Caroline. Was she alright? Was she hurt? Did she need my help? Rebekah was going shopping with her. Did something happen? "Niklaus"

I smiled as I heard my sister's voice. She was home. I rose from my desk and headed into the foyer where my sister was hanging up her jacket. "Where are the shopping bags?" I asked knowing perfectly well they didn't go shopping. I knew there was something Caroline wasn't telling me and I was going to find out.

"We didn't go shopping. Where is Elijah?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm right here Rebekah." Elijah said coming from the kitchen.

"Let's talk in the family room."

I didn't like where this was heading. Especially if it had to do with my dear Caroline. But I complied with my dear sister and followed her into the family room. I took a seat on the couch beside Elijah. "Ok, I don't know how to tell either of you this because Elijah you are bent on the miracle baby bringing this family together but the baby isn't Niklaus's." Rebekah said.

"The witches confirmed." Elijah said.

"I have proof but another thing if I see Tyler talk to Caroline or throw another thing at her I will rip his heart out."

"What?" I snarled.

My body tensed. Did he harm her? "What did he do Rebekah?" I snarled. I swallowed hard trying to calm myself. "Caroline caught him in a lie and he found out we are all friends and that you have been there for her. When no one else has been. So he saw a picture of you two over the summer and yelled at her and threw the frame nearly missing her head because she was defending us." Rebekah said. I had to smile knowing I was getting to Tyler. I was getting under his skin and it was pissing him off that Caroline sided with me. Maybe she would be in my arms sooner than I thought.

"What's the proof Rebekah" Elijah asked.

"This."

I watched as my sister clicked on something on her phone instantly playing a recording my blood boiled when I heard the recording. I was being played for a fool.

_"Does she know we are meeting?" Hayley asked._

_"No, and I am hoping to keep it that way." Tyler said._

_"Are you sure Caroline isn't going to get pissed about this? I mean what if she finds out?" Hayley asked._

_"By the time she finds out Klaus will be dead and so will his whole family." Tyler said._

_"Anyways so I blackmailed a witch Agnus. She linked Klaus to my baby. He thinks the baby is his when really…."_

_"They baby is mine." Tyler interrupted. "Soon when this is done we can runaway together and start our lives together."_

_"What about Caroline?" Hayley asked._

_"We are pretty much done. She's getting sick of my helping the pack." Tyler chuckled._

_"Oh darling. Well I need to get to the ladies room." Hayley said._

"Seems like I need to have a chat with a few witches." Elijah said rising to his feet.

Part of me was glad. I was glad the child was not mine. Because if I wanted a child with anyone I wanted them with Caroline. When she would finally admit her feelings for me that is. I glanced at my sister. I knew there was more. She smiled as she took her spot next to me.

"Caroline told me about her summer. My heart broke for her. She was completely alone. Tyler was off screwing Hayley obviously. I was gone with Matt. Elena and Damon were busy sexing it up. Bonnie is traveling with her mother. Jeremy is out living since he is alive again. And Stefan is MIA after Elena broke his heart." Rebekah said. "She lied to us about having the summer of her life. Whenever we would call she would blare the music so it sounded like a party."

My heart sank when I heard this. Caroline was all alone this summer. I kept asking if she would like company and she kept telling me she was fine. But deep down she wasn't. "And you are to be nice Klaus. She is spending the weekend. I already warned her of Marcel." Rebekah said.

"Good. You need not worry about me sister. I would never hurt a hair on her head. But she is not to leave this house alone."

"Deal and please don't upset her." Rebekah smiled. "Goodnight Nik"

I sat there and smiled. I was free of Hayley and I would be under the same roof as Caroline. The woman who has captured my heart. She would always have my heart. I pulled out my phone and shot Caroline a text.

**_Klaus: _**_Rebekah told me everything. It is taking everything in me not to go and rip Tyler's heart out.  
__**Caroline: **__I just want to forget him.  
__**Klaus: **__I can help you with that if you'd like?  
__**Caroline:**__ I may take you up on that offer. Goodnight Klaus.  
__**Klaus:**__ Sweet dreams._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

I grabbed my duffel bag excited for the weekend. I was excited to experience everything New Orleans had to offer. And maybe I would even have Klaus compel me to forget about Tyler. Grabbing my keys and bag I headed out the door. I slipped my phone into my pocket. I was excited to see everyone.

Everyone was sleeping or partying it up. It was early in the morning but it was the weekend before classes started. The parking lot was very empty. I was glad. "Hello Caroline." I groaned at that voice. It was someone I didn't want to deal with this early in the morning. Hayley. I quickly tossed my things into the car as I turned to face Hayley. She certainly didn't look pregnant but who knows. Not that I cared.

"Hayley."

"I hear you know our secret." Hayley snarled.

"Yup"

"Well that's something I can't have. I can't have you getting in the way of our plans." Hayley said slowly stepping toward me.

It was in that moment I was glad I told Rebekah what I knew. Sent her the recording that I am sure by now that Klaus has heard it and I bet Elijah has heard about it too. I knew Hayley was going to do something. Possibly kill me and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"You can have Tyler I don't want him." I said.

"Oh trust me I will. But you are too close to the originals and you are going to get in the way."

"Hayley look…" I gasped as I get her teeth sank into me. She bit me. My eyes widened when I stared at her. She had this smile on her face. "Oops did I bite you? And doesn't a werewolf bite kill you? Oh such a pity Klaus is in New Orleans." Hayley said.

I clutched my neck speechless. What was I going to do? I was going to die. I would die before Klaus could get here. "Oh and one more thing." Hayley said. And instantly everything went dark. It was clear she snapped my neck.

* * *

_**Rebekah**_

I stood in the living room pacing pack in forth. I tapped my foot anxiously. Caroline should have been here by now. "Where are you Caroline?" I mumbled. I grabbed my phone dialing her number it went to voicemail. "Dammit" I muttered.

"Everything ok?"

I turned to face Klaus looking at me concerned. Slowly I took a deep breath before speaking. "Caroline should have been here by now. She's not answering her phone. I'm worried." I said.

"Let me make some calls."

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"I love her Rebekah why wouldn't I do it?"

"Well I took care of Agnus and informed Marcel of the plan of werewolves named Hayley and Tyler. Let them deal with it. They just don't know they plan to kill us. I'm still curious how they plan to do this though." Elijah said.

"I was actually going to pay a visit to Sophie Deveroe. A witch. She might know." Klaus said.

"Caroline told Tyler he was a moron told him by killing us that he would die along with her. He didn't seem to care."

Klaus's faced hardened. He really did hate Tyler and Hayley. Not that I could care I hated them both for how they hurt Caroline. She has been through enough. I groaned listening to my two brothers. I was startled by my phone. It was a number I didn't recognize. But it was a number in Mystic Falls. "Hello?" I answered.

"Rebekah Hi this is Caroline's mother. Liz."

I froze when I heard her voice. She would only be calling if something terribly wrong has happened. Klaus picked up on my reaction. "Sister what is it?"

"Hi Liz what can I do for you?" I asked swallowing back fear.

"Caroline told me she was coming to spend the weekend with you. I was supposed to meet her at her school before she left. But when I got to her school her car was still there. There was blood on the side of her car." Liz said.

I gasped instantly covering my mouth. "We'll find her Liz." I said quickly hanging up. Tears instantly filled my eyes. There were only two people I could think who would harm her. Tyler and Hayley and if she is dead they would pay. Rage instantly filled my mind. They would both get it. Especially that were-slut. I could see only blood with her. I know this sounded hateful since she is pregnant but she brought this on herself.

"Rebekah what in the bloody hell is going on?" Klaus bellowed.

"Caroline is missing and there was blood on the side of her car. Klaus there is only two people who would do this."

"Tyler and Hayley. Let's go." Klaus said.

I smiled. I was glad my brother cared for her enough to drop his abomination for New Orleans to save Caroline. I just hoped we weren't too late.

* * *

_**Caroline**_

I awoke fuzzy and confused. I lay on the cold floor in front of a warm fire. Where was I? My neck burned in pain. My breathing was shallow. I could feel the venom burn through my veins. Werewolf venom. I was going to kill that bitch if I made it out of this alive. "Rise and shine sunshine." Hayley said smiling.

"You bitch."

"You only have a few more hours and then no more Caroline Forbes to ruin the plan." Hayley said smiling.

I laughed. What she didn't know is that the Mikaelson's already knew of their plan. I knew I was going to die. And I didn't care. At least I warned them and tried my best. It was getting harder to breathe. "Why are you laughing?"

"You honestly think I care? I know I'm going to die. But at least I got to tell the Mikaelson's your plan before I die. And you do realize you kill Klaus or any original you will be raising that baby alone. Every vampire will die. Including Tyler" I said smiling.

The smile from Hayley's face faded. "You didn't? And you're lying" Hayley asked. I could see in her face she was afraid what my answer would be. I smiled with the last bit of strength I had left in me. I was fighting to hold on. I so badly just wanted to close my eyes and sleep. "I did. And by now they all know and they know I didn't arrive in New Orleans and they are looking for you and Tyler. And they know the baby isn't Klaus's. And are you really going to take that risk?" I whispered.

"You bitch. You may have won this round but I am not through with you if they even find you." Hayley said dashing from the house.

I glanced around and smiled. I recognized this place. It was the Mikaelson's home in Mystic Falls. The place I always felt so safe. I could see my phone on the coffee table. So close but so far. I swallowed hard as I fought. Fought hard through the pain and despair. I fought through the pain knowing I was going to die. I painfully pulled myself toward the coffee table as I gritted my teeth. Reaching for my phone I collapsed onto the ground. I found that Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah and even my mother have called several times.

I quickly hit redial calling Rebekah as I rested my cheek against the phone. "Caroline" Rebekah answered.

"Help…me" I gasped.

"Caroline are you ok?"

"Hayley" I gasped.

"Hayley did this. I knew it. Why do you sound weak Caroline?"

"Where is she?" Klaus yelled.

"Where are you?" Rebekah asked.

"S-safe…p-place." I gasped as my eyes slid to a close. I knew then it was only a matter of time before I was gone from this world.

"Caroline" Rebekah said. "CAROLINE"

But I couldn't answer. I couldn't open my eyes. I was too weak. I felt as my body was on fire and my veins were drying up I was dying and there was nothing anyone could do.

* * *

_**Klaus**_

I pressed my foot further down on the accelerator. "Where is she Rebekah?" I spat out. I was going to save her. I knew exactly what Hayley did to her. She bit Caroline knowing a werewolf bite would kill her. I gripped the steering wheel tighter. I could feel the steering wheel starting to crack. I loosened my grip. "She said safe place." Rebekah said.

I smiled knowing exactly where she is. The one place she told me she always felt safe no matter what was going on in the world. My home. Here in Mystic falls. "I know where she is." I said smiling.

"Where?"

"Our home in Mystic falls. I was heading there anyways." I said.

"She stopped responding Klaus." Rebekah cried.

Within seconds I pulled into our driveway. I leaped out of the car and was inside in vampire speed. "CAROLINE" I yelled. I didn't hear anything. The fire was going in the living room. I flashed in front of the fire place where I found Caroline. She was laying there unresponsive. Tears filled my eyes. No. Not Caroline. Not my Caroline. Quickly I knelt down next to her pulling her lifeless body onto my lap. Biting into my wrist I pressed my blood to her lips letting the blood seep down her throat. Instantly she responded.

Her hand clutched my wrist as she drank in my blood. It was europhoric. Almost as amazing as sex. But only with Caroline. "Thata girl. I'm here." I whispered as I gently stroked her blonde hair.

Rebekah watched from the doorway smiling. I was smiling. After she drank from my wrist she gently pulled her lips from my wrist. "Klaus?" Caroline whispered.

"I'm here love."

"How did you know where I was?" Caroline asked.

"You always told me this was a safe place for you. Come on love. I believe we owe you a nice weekend in New Orleans." I said smiling.

Gently pulling her to her feet with me I gently lifted her into my arms as I carried her toward the car. She was still too weak. "Thank you." Caroline whispered. "For saving me."

"Anything for you love."

Caroline smiled as her eyes slid close. Gently I climbed into the back of the SUV with Caroline. Rebekah smiled back as she drove back to New Orleans. I knew she was smiling at the sight of Caroline and myself. I wasn't going to pull away. Caroline was snuggled against me as she slept. Why anyone would want to harm sweet Caroline.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

I awoke refreshed. Totally rejuvenated. I glanced around the room not knowing where I was. The last thing I remember was lying on the family room floor in front of a fireplace at Klaus's old home in Mystic Falls. I was on the brink of death. Then I saw his face. Klaus. He saved me yet again. I groaned annoyed. "We seriously gotta stop doing this." I murmured. The room I was in was mesmerizing. Cream colored walls, tan drapes a large king sized bed lined in a tan comforter with lots of pillows. And even two tan chairs in each corner of the room. With a dark oak dresser. Breath taking beautiful this had Klaus written all over it. I couldn't help but smile.

"Caroline are you up?" Rebekah said knocking.

"Come in"

Rebekah quietly walked inside shutting the door behind her looking me over. "How are you feeling?" Rebekah asked. I smiled as I pulled myself to a sitting position. I glanced down and laughed when I recognized whose clothes I was wearing. Klaus's.

"I'm feeling better than I was." I said.

"Good."

"Hayley said she wasn't finished with me." I said.

"Really? Well let me go chat with Klaus. Maybe you should stay longer."

"Maybe. It might be nice to get out of that pony town." I said grinning knowing perfectly well I just mimicked Klaus's words. Rebekah couldn't help but laugh as she headed for the door. "Bathroom is stocked with girl things. I went to the liberty of buying some clothes for you since we obviously didn't grab your duffel bag. It's in the closet. Help yourself and come down when you are ready." Rebekah said smiling.

"Thanks and Rebekah."

"Yeah?" Rebekah said smiling.

"Thanks for being there."

"Anytime just don't tell anyone I need to keep this bitch reputation I have going." Rebekah said smiling.

"Certainly."

I slowly rose to my feet and headed straight for the bathroom. I needed a quick shower and then I was going to enjoy my time here. Funny how not once did any my friends at home call me or care. But I'm sure once they did I would get an earful for being here. But I didn't care anymore. No one was there for me when I needed someone. And who is always there when I needed them the most. The people I would least expect to be there. The Mikaelson's. People I now consider my real friends.

I rose to my feet stretching my arms in front of me as I headed to the bathroom. I was speechless when I entered the room. "Man I could live in here." I whispered smiling. A large oval shaped bath tub with two French doors that led to a balcony. A small chair that sat against the opposite wall. A glass shower. Walls lined in a light gray with silver fixtures. Tan cabinets and gray marble counter with movie star lighting around the mirror as I called it.

As I was filling the bathtub. There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Caroline are you indisposed?" I laughed knowing Klaus was probably fifty shades of red right now. I opened the door and smiled. "Yes, Klaus." I said.

"Elijah and Rebekah had errands to run would you care to join me for lunch?"

"Sure" I said.

"Great take your time. No rush." Klaus said smiling.

As he attempted to turn away I gently grasped his wrist stopping him dead in his tracks. Klaus looked at me taken by surprise. Gently I flung my arms around his neck hugging him tight. Klaus smiled against my neck as he wrapped his strong arms around my small frame. "Thank you for saving my life." I whispered. "And thank you for being you."

Gently I pulled from his embrace and froze when our eyes locked. His face was close to mine. I could feel my breathing hitch. His arms still remained around my waist. I felt my heart stricken and beat loudly against my chest. Gently Klaus raised his hand to cup my face. "I will always protect you. I meant what I said. I intend to be your last love. No matter how long it takes." Klaus whispered before turning to leave.

His warm breath sent goose bumps through my body. I stood there breathless. His words caused my heart to stricken. What was he doing to me? And why was I feeling like this for him? We were just friends. Weren't we? I couldn't help but smile. It was nice to be someone's first thought and choice instead of their second. I was always second compared to Elena. And it was rather maddening. Quickly I shut the door of the bathroom locking it behind me as I slipped out of my clothes and eased into the warm, soothing bathtub. I needed this. A moment of relaxation. No Damon and Stefan drama. No Silias. No Tyler and Hayley. Nothing.

After taking a nice relaxing bath I slipped into my jean daisy duke shorts slipping my blue and white stripped tank top. It was rather warm here in New Orleans. Especially for September and I was loving it. I loved warmth. Which is odd for a vampire but then again vampires aren't what people think. I glanced at myself in the mirror quickly applying some light makeup. My hair rested loosely at my shoulders with my soft blonde curls.

Slipping on my flip flops I headed down the stairs. Rebekah and Elijah were off doing errands. Which I have a feeling was done purposely. I could hear voices coming from the study where Klaus usually is. "You must be Caroline?"

I turned around to be faced with a brunette woman I didn't recognize. She was emerging from Klaus's study. And how did she know who I was? "And you are?"

"Sophie. I'm surprised you're here. I mean after all the Mikaelson's hate you." Sophie said smiling.

"Excuse me?"

"Klaus told me all about you. How he loathes you. How they all loathe you. How he wishes he could compel himself to forget all about you." Sophie said smiling.

I don't know why but what she said wounded me. Like a double edged sword thrusting into my chest over and over. Klaus loathes me? If that is true then why did he call me over the summer. "I don't believe you." I said rolling my eyes.

I turned on my heel and headed toward the kitchen. But I could hear Sophie on my heels. I have met her of what five minutes and she already annoyed me. I would love to rip her heart out but out of respect for Klaus and Rebekah I behaved .

"You know we hooked up right?"

"Who?" I said grabbing a blood bag.

"Klaus and I. We had a few drinks and in the throes of passion he confessed his hatred for you. And told me that pathetic line he told you." Sophie said smiling. "What was that again? Oh yes. He intends to be your last love however long it takes."

I froze when she said that last line? Was what she said true? I felt like my heart was shattering. Tears instantly streamed down my face. I was angry and Sophie knew she was getting to me she was smiling.

"Oh did you think he meant everything he said? He didn't. But too bad you missed out on hot hybrid sex."

I swallowed hard fighting back the tears that I could feel were coming on. I needed to get out of here if I wasn't wanted. I needed a drink. "Excuse me." I snapped.

Clutching the blood bag in my hand I stormed to the foyer when I spotted Klaus grinning as he emerged from his study. "Are you ready love?" Klaus asked. I glared at him and shook my head. I was hurt, angry and upset. I flung the blood bag at Klaus.

"Caroline."

"Don't worry I'm leaving. I'm sorry you loathe me so much. If that's the case then don't save me, don't call and don't charm me by telling me you intend to be my last love." I trembled.

"Caroline wait. I don't loathe you love."

I took one look at Klaus he looked wounded and confused. I wanted to kiss him and show him no one can just tell me things and do another. And he slept with that Sophie girl. Not that I care. Because I don't. I really don't. But if he hated me and complained about me so much then why did he call me during the summer? Why did he save me?

"Goodbye Klaus. And next time don't save me." I trembled with tears in my eyes.

I glanced at Sophie who was smiling. I slammed the door behind me as I flashed to the streets. New Orleans was different. The humans here knew about Vampires. They turned their heads acting like they didn't see anything. Because that is what Marcel the vampire king wanted.

I didn't know where I was going or who I would bump into. I knew Rebekah warned me about Marcel. I would keep my promise. I wouldn't say a word about the close relationship Klaus and I have. Or had should I say. All I knew is that I needed a drink. Several. And I wanted to be left alone. Although the looks I was getting I had a feeling I wasn't going to be left alone.

* * *

_**Klaus**_

I stood there frozen. What the hell just happened? Earlier this morning Caroline and I were..great. I was looking forward to showing her New Orleans and having lunch then this. "You're welcome" Sophie said.

"I beg your pardon?" I growled.

Did she have something to do with this? Did she upset Caroline? Is she why Caroline stormed out of here upset? Out to the streets of New Orleans where she could get hurt. Caroline wouldn't have stayed even if I wanted her too. Not when she is this angry and upset. "Yes, you told me how much you loathed her in our throws of passion darling." Sophie said smiling.

I chuckled. In an instant I flashed to her side slamming her against the wall as I held her by her throat. I glared at her angry as I watched her struggling to breathe. I could feel her bones begin to crack. "Klaus" Sophie gasped with fear in her eyes as her fingers tried to pry my grasp away from her throat.

"Let me make something perfectly bloody clear witch. We shared a liquored up one night stand that meant nothing to me. You may think you know what I feel for Caroline but you don't. And if you ever go behind my back like that again I will kill you and everyone you ever cared about do I make myself clear?" I growled.

I could feel my eyes dilate. The wolf was coming out due to the anger I felt. "Crystal" Sophie gasped. I tossed her hard to the floor as my brother Elijah and Rebekah walked in. "What's going on? Where is Caroline?" Rebekah asked.

"Why don't you ask the witch?"

"What did you do?" Rebekah growled. "So help me god if anything happens to her I will rip your heart out and deliver your heart to your family."

"I told her about Klaus and I."

"Klaus and you? You mean that liquored up one night stand that he regretted the next morning? You didn't think he gave a bloody hell about you did you? Hate to break it to you witch but it will always be Caroline." Rebekah snapped.

I couldn't help but smirk as my sister laid into her. I knew if something happened to Caroline I would kill Sophie slowly and then her family too. "I thought I meant something but it's clear I didn't. I told her you all loathe her. She left." Sophie said.

"You better keep your mouth shut about her and you better be gone when I get back I am going to find Caroline. If I know her she's going to get quite liquored up." Rebekah growled. I watched as my sister flashed out the door to find Rebekah. I hoped Caroline was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

I compelled the bartender to just give me the bottle of tequila I was not drinking. It burned going down with each sip. "Tough night sweetheart?" I rolled my eyes not wanting to be bothered. "I'm not in the mood so do me a favor and bugger off." I growled.

"You must be new here because in Marcel's town we get what we want and I want you."

I turned and glared at the man who stood before me. Was he serious? I was not a piece of property. I glared at the blonde haired man who thought he was going to win this battle. I grabbed the bottle of tequila and gulped down the rest of the bottle. I was in fact. Drunk. Very drunk. And I had no clue where I was going to stay tonight. "I am telling you for the last time to fuck off. I am in no mood."I growled.

I could feel my fangs lower from their sheaths. A clear sign I was getting angry. The man grabbed my arm forcing me to stand. "Maybe a month in the garden would change your mind." That was the last straw. I flung the man hard across the room crashing into many tables and chairs and breaking them beneath him. "And I said bugger off." I hissed.

"You want to tango? Let's tango."

The man grinned. I watched as he grabbed the leg of a broken chair. He was going to stake me. Try to at least. He flashed toward me as he attempted to stake me. But he was alone. So I thought. As I attempted to flash away two men I didn't see before grabbed me. "I promise I'll make this quick."

I growled in anger. Just as he was about to plunge the stake into my chest I watched as he was flung hard across the room. "Demitri I would advise you to leave her alone. And you two would be smart to release your grasp on her."

She did care. I smiled when I faced Rebekah. She quickly joined my side. Demitri rose to his feet as he glared at Rebekah. It was clear the other two were frightened of Rebekah. But then again she is an original. "You know the rules." Demitri growled.

"And so do you. Marcel is already aware of my friend. She is off limits."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Demitri said.

I watched as the man glared at me before leaving. I turned to face Rebekah. "I need to drink more." I said. Quickly I pulled up a barstool as Rebekah joined me. Gently she placed her hand on mine. "We don't loathe you. Whatever that witch said is a lie." Rebekah said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said. "More tequila."

"How much have you drank tonight?"

"Several shots and now a bottle of tequila." I said gulping down my shot.

"Caroline, what Sophie said is lies. I walked into my house to see Klaus pinning her against the wall I thought he was going to kill her."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, it was merely a one night stand with lots of alcohol with no feelings."

"Oh" I said running my fingers through my hair.

Because to be honest I was confused. Confused what I felt for Klaus. I had these feelings that I was afraid to admit. I didn't want to admit them or maybe I was just afraid what my friends back home would think. "Caroline what is it?"

"I don't know Rebekah. I don't know what I feel for your brother. I was angry when Sophie told me about them and it hurt that he didn't tell me. For once I thought I was first. I wasn't second. I was second to Stefan, I was second to Tyler obviously, I was second to matt and I was second to Damon even though he used me as a blood bag when I was human. I was second to my mother her job came first. I was second to my father he chose his boyfriend over me and then when I became a vampire he wanted nothing to do with me. I just thought for once I wasn't the second choice." I said shooting back another shot.

"Wow. Didn't expect that. Caroline you're not second. Klaus is in love with you. You are the only person he would stop his quest to take back his city to save. You are the only one who can convince him not to kill anyone. I know your friends are going to tell you a million in one reasons not to give him a chance. But you both deserve to be happy."

I held my head between my hands. I was confused. My head felt like it was spinning and I was completely drunk. "Rebekah can you take me back to your place." I said. Rebekah smiled. I watched as she tossed a few bills on the table. "Come on Caroline."

Wobbly I rose to my feet as Rebekah placed her arm around me. The cool breeze relaxed me. The more time I spent with Rebekah the closer we became. People like Damon called us team Barbie. It annoyed both of us. I don't like Damon I just tolerate him.

"So what is this Damon used you?"

"Do not tell Klaus." I said.

"I won't."

"I was still human. Bonnie had this jewel that her witch ancestor Emily had. The jewel that was going to help him open the tomb. Bonnie didn't like him and Elena hated him at the time. So he used his compulsion to get me to do his bidding for him while he pretended to like me. Used me for sex and drank from me making me forget what happened. I remembered once and he pinned me down taking advantage of me. Then made me forget what had happened. I would have to wear scarfs to hide the bite marks." I said as we continued down the dark streets.

"I will defiantly not tell Klaus that one he will freak."

"Yeah. When I became a vampire I remembered everything I was forced to forget. I went little nuts." I said with a smile.

"Must be a blonde thing."

We finally reached Klaus's home after midnight. But every light was on. And I had a feeling Klaus was pacing the foyer and study. Taking a deep breath we entered the house. "Caroline." Klaus said exasperated.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Caroline love tell me what I did." Klaus asked.

"How about for starters you didn't tell me about Sophie."

"I didn't know I needed to." Klaus said.

"Or that you slept with her."

"Is that what this about? The fact that I slept with her? I wasn't going to be a monk waiting for you." Klaus said.

"I don't care you slept with her. And what makes you think I was going to come to you?"

I could hear Rebekah sigh standing behind me. She knew what I was doing. I was putting a front up hiding my real feelings for him. My real feelings that I was so unsure about. "What is really bothering you love?"

"What is really bothering me is just when I thought I mattered to someone I don't. Just when I thought I was first and not a second choice. I thought I was no longer Elena's backup. After being second to Stefan, second to matt, second to Tyler and second to Damon even though he used me as a blood bag I thought I mattered." I said.

I froze when I realized the secret about Damon slipped out. Rebekah's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of her head. The one thing I made her promise not to tell Klaus I end up telling him in my drunken state. Nice one Caroline. I watched as Klaus stiffened as I mention that last part. "He used you as what?"

"I was human it doesn't matter. I'm tired of being second to Elena and everyone else in this god forsaken world. Do you have any idea how easy it would be for me to take off this daylight ring and just walk into the sunlight and be gone? Too easy."I said.

What came next I didn't expect. In an instant Klaus flashed so he was literally inches from my face as he gently gripped my shoulders. Starring into me with those deep blue eyes of his. "Everything I have ever done has always been for you. For you Caroline. You know you feel something otherwise you wouldn't be so upset."

I could see Rebekah quietly descending the stairs. She was doing this on purpose. Gently Klaus cupped my face starring into my eyes. My breathing instantly hitched from this closeness. My heart was pounding against my chest as he gently began to brush his thumb against my cheek. "I meant what I said. I intend to be your last love no matter how long it takes. And maybe one day you will reside in New Orleans as my queen Caroline. Sweet dreams love." Klaus whispered.

Gently he kissed my cheek as he headed back to his study. I stood frozen and confused and a little dazed. I knew one thing. Klaus knew something I didn't want him to know. Well a few things. He knew I felt something for him and he knew Damon used me. "Dammit" I muttered. I shook my head as I headed toward the stairs I needed to get my rest.

* * *

_**Demitri**_

I headed toward Marcel's place. He would love to hear this. I knew that girl wasn't just Rebekah's friend. It was also the girl that Klaus was in love with. It was clear as day. She didn't have to say it. She showed it with emotion. Plus I had a little chat with Sophie before I killed her for using magic. She thought by indulging me in this secret it would save her.

"Demitri your back did you get rid of Sophie?"

"Yes, Marcel and I gained some useful information. Something to use against Niklaus Mikaelson." I said smiling.

"I'm listening."

"Rebekah's friend isn't only her friend it is also the woman Klaus is in love with. Caroline Forbes from Mystic Falls. A baby vampire." I said smiling. "Sophie indulged me right before I snapped her neck." Marcel smiled. I knew that we had the leverage we needed to get rid of Klaus. It was only a matter of time. "Demitri you just earned your daylight ring. I want you to keep watch of her. Don't act until I say and then we will place her in the garden where she will wither and Klaus will never find her." Marcel laughed.

"Got it."

I headed out the house and toward the streets. I would watch her where I wouldn't be seen. I knew she was staying at the Mikaelson's. Their house that is located on the plantation where Marcel was whipped as a boy. Until Niklaus saved him. But soon we will have the upper hand. We will watch the Mikaelson's bow down to us. We were going to take away the most important thing from Klaus. The woman he loves.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

I was awoken by the bright sunlight. I groaned as my head pounded. "Good morning love." I groaned as I heard his voice. I was clearly drunk last night. Too drunk. I cracked open one eye to see Klaus lying on top of the covers next to me. Grabbing the pillow I placed it over my head. "Go away." I groaned.

Klaus chuckled. "Too much to drink?" It was clear he knew I was very drunk last night. It was probably the only reason I told Klaus what I felt sort of and it was why I accidently slipped and told him about Damon. I was hoping he would forget about that little tidbit that I slipped and told him.

"Oh and another thing Caroline. Don't ever leave like that again. It's not safe." Klaus said.

I could tell by the tone of his voice he was serious. I didn't even have to look at him to know that. "Ok" I whispered. I closed my eyes trying to shield the light from my aching face. "But I do want to talk to you about Damon using you as a blood bag." Klaus said.

"Klaus don't even think about it. I was human. I'm not anymore it's over and another thing I have a hangover." I groaned.

"Oh Caroline." Klaus said rising to his feet.

I heard him shuffle toward the windows. Instantly the room became dark. It was clear he shut the blinds and curtains. Thank god. "Let's talk" Klaus said pulling the pillow from my head.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" I asked.

"Not a chance. Besides you have all eternity to sleep love. Now." Klaus said as he took his spot next to me on the bed.

I groaned as I rolled to my back. Slowly opening my eyes I was glad the room was dark. Not too dark but dark enough I could handle my eyes open. Klaus smiled. Gently he draped his arm around me pulling me closer to him. "Spill love." Klaus whispered.

I breathed exasperated as I rested my face onto his chest. Surprisingly this felt perfect. Safe and content in his arms. Slowly I pulled myself to a sitting position. I flipped my blonde hair away from my shoulder exposing the right side of my neck. "See the faint bite marks?" I asked.

I closed my eyes as I felt Klaus lean closer to me. His breath sent a shiver through my body as I felt it against my neck. And I knew he was probably smirking but I didn't look at him. "Those are from when I was human. From Damon. And so are these." I said as I gently lifted the back of my tank top exposing the back of my shoulder and back. I didn't have to look at Klaus to know he was pissed. I could hear his breathing. Gently he ran his finger over the marks on my shoulder. His touch brought my nerves to life. Igniting them like fire. I had to bite my lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape just by his sutle touch.

I pulled my shirt back down as I snuggled back into my blankets. Taking my spot in Klaus's arms again. I closed my eyes as I could feel Klaus tense. "If I tell you anymore you have to promise me you will not go on a vengeance. For me." I said.

"You have my word love."

I smiled. Rebekah is right. He will do almost anything for me. And yet I'm still pushing him away. I knew Elena was going to freak when she found out that I felt something. If she found out. Bonnie on the other hand would understand. She wouldn't agree but she would see I am happy and that is good enough for her.

"I was human. He needed to open the tomb to get to Emily who happens to be Bonnie's ancestor. Emily is the one that concealed Katherine in the tomb and Damon wanted to get her out thinking they would runaway together. Idiot. So Bonnie and Elena both hated him at the time. And Bonnie had this jewel or crystal he needed to open the tomb or whatever." I said. "Anyways, he compelled me to do his bidding for him. Made me think he liked me and that we were together but he has always and only had eyes for Elena go figure on that one once again. So he would use me for sex and his blood bag. Sometimes I would wake and remember what happened. I would try to escape and he would pin me down and take advantage of me. Making me forget everything. Until Elena and Stefan were suspicious. I had to wear scarfs and he would compel me to never take them off. So we were at a founder's party when Stefan slipped vervain in my champagne and Damon tried to drink from me but stopped because of the vervain. But snapped my neck before passing out. Luckily Stefan saved me."

After telling Klaus I felt his body tense. I knew it was taking everything inside of him not to run off and kill Damon. Trust me I thought about it several times myself but refrained because of Elena. I still cared about her. Miss perfect she was. Gently I traced smile lines that only I could see up and down Klaus's arm. Instantly I felt the tension from his body leave. Glancing up I saw his eyes screwed shut. "Klaus"

"What love?" Klaus said in a whisper.

"I'm fine. But what's the garden?"

Instantly Klaus's eyes sprang open as he stared at me intensely. From the look in his eyes I was either not supposed to know about that or it was something bad. Really bad. "How do you know about that? Did Rebekah tell you? I'm going to…."

Stopping him from speaking anymore I placed my finger on his lips. He froze. "Rebekah didn't tell me anything. After that Sophie incident I took off to the bar. Some guy Demitri tried having his way with me when I told him to bug off he said a month in the garden should change my mind." I said. I watched Klaus breathed exasperated. I didn't know if he was going to tell me but I hoped so.

Gently taking my hand he kissed the top before placing my hand back on his arm. I gently began to run my fingers up and down his arm again. I was trying to relax him. "Marcel the king of this town for now sends any vampire who betrays him there. He chains them against a brick wall in shackles laced in vervain so they can't fight. Then he builds a brick wall against them exposing only their hands and face. Doesn't feed them blood. After awhile the vampires give up and die. Some hold on." Klaus said.

I froze in fear. I didn't want that to happen to me. I was afraid now. I was not going to leave his side ever after finding that out. Klaus tightened his grip around me. Crushing me more firmly against his chest. "I will not let that happen to you. If that ever happened to you there will be hell to pay." Klaus whispered against my head.

I smiled knowing that I was safe. I was always safe when I was with Klaus. He has saved me more times than I can think. Unlike Tyler who stood there and watched. I could feel my eyes becoming heavy. I didn't know what time it was but I knew I was still tired. "Sleep love." Klaus whispered. I closed my eyes as I felt myself drift to sleep. But not before I heard Klaus confess what he felt for me.

"I wish I could tell you that I love you Caroline. But I can't not when you could leave me." Klaus whispered.

It was clear Klaus thought I was already sleeping. He is in love with me? Why did my heart hammer and tighten at his confession? Did I love him? Have I always loved him? I love Tyler or I did. Was I never IN love with him? Tyler's love didn't consume me. Klaus consumed me with affection and charm. Made me feel like I mattered. Like I was on top of the world and that I mattered and no one else stood a chance. Is that what I wanted in a lifelong partner? Even though I was seventeen. But I am in fact a vampire. And as a vampire you look for that person you can spend your eternal existence with.

Is Klaus who I wanted to spend my existence with? Did I love him? Did I love him enough to want to be with him? I know I care about Klaus and I like him. He's hott, sweet, sexy, charming and that damn accent. Oh god my head kills I am so confused.

* * *

_**Klaus**_

I glanced down at Caroline. She was sound asleep in my arms. I loved moments like this. I wanted to confess everything to her. Confess how in love I am with her. But she would leave. I wanted her to confess her feelings for me. I knew she felt something. I think everyone did. "I will always protect you." I whispered. Gently I pressed my lips upon her forehead before slipping out of her bed.

I quietly headed downstairs where I heard Elijah and Rebekah speaking. I was going to have a chat with Rebekah. Did she know that boy threatened her with the garden? "How is Caroline?" Rebekah asked as I entered the family room.

"I'm afraid she's quite hung-over but there is something that was brought to my attention Rebekah." I said.

"What is that?"

"Were you aware that Marcel's friend Demitri threatened her with the garden?" I said taking a seat.

"What? No I had no idea. Then again I didn't have time to listen since she threw him across the bar and they were about to stake her."

I clenched my fists angry at the thought of Caroline being harmed. I had to chuckle because I could see her throwing someone across the room. It's the fire inside her that draws me to her. It's one of the many things I love about her. "You know brother you and Caroline are a lot alike." Elijah said as he looked up from his book. I laughed. I think this is the first time I was able to feel at ease. To feel content in the company of my siblings.

"Yes Elijah I am aware of this." I said grinning.

"Oh Niklaus I spoke with Kol"

"What? Did you just say Kol or am I hearing things Elijah?" I said taken by surprise.

"Yes, our brother. Apparently Kol and Finn and their lovelies have been running from a vampire hunter. But they lost him. So they are coming here." Rebekah said.

"Wonderful." I said slumping onto the couch.

"What's the name of the girl Kol is shacking up with nowadays?" Rebekah asked.

"Corrine"

"Oh no" Rebekah said rubbing her forehead.

"What is it Rebekah?" I asked concerned.

"Keep an eye on Caroline. She will kill Corrine. They were rivals in high school."

"Interesting." Elijah said as he continued to read his book.

Slowly I rose to my feet leaving my family alone to do what they were before I entered the room. I couldn't kid myself. I was excited for my family to be whole again. It has been a long time since we were all under the same roof. Not since my father chased us out of New Orleans twenty years ago. I can't say I wouldn't rip his heart out if I saw him again. He never loved me. And he is why I don't let anyone close.

No one that isn't my family. Until Caroline came along that is. I headed into my art studio. Clicking on the soft music I stared at the blank canvas and could only picture her face. Gently I picked up a brush dipping it into paint as my artist side took control. This was the only thing aside from Caroline that calmed me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

I was startled awake by the loud crack of thunder and bright lightening. "Sonofabitch." I muttered. I hated storms. Always have since I was a child. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand to see it was eight in the evening. The house was quiet. Slowly I climbed out of bed. I was jumpy because of the storm.

My head wasn't pounding anymore I was glad for that. As I entered the hallway I could hear the faint sound of soft music coming from Klaus's room. Taking a deep breath I headed toward his room. I just hope I wasn't bothering him. Slowly I made my way down the hall until I reached his room. I could hear the crackling sound of the fire. Gently I knocked.

"What in the bloody hell." Klaus growled.

From the sound of his voice I could tell he wasn't in the greatest mood. Should I retreat and just stay awake all night because of the storm? Instantly the door flung open. "Caroline." Klaus said smiling. And my god did he look sexy. He stood tall, the bright blue eyes boring into mine, shirtless bearing his muscular hard tan body and wearing only black pajama bottoms that hung off him in that oh so sexy way. And that grin. God that grin. "You look busy...I'll just…never mind." I said.

I turned to leave. Gently Klaus grabbed my arm stopping me just as there was another loud crash of thunder. I jumped to Klaus's side. "Scared of these storms love?" Klaus said chuckling.

Gently he brushed a blonde strand out of my face as he just stared into my eyes with that look. That look that said he needed me. And the crazy thing is I need him too. I don't have anyone else. "Come on love I will protect you." Klaus whispered as he gently stroked my cheek. Instantly I could feel every nerve in my body come alive. I forced myself to look away.

I followed Klaus inside his room. It was a room for a king alright. It was like stepping into a king's quarters in the medieval days. There was a large living area. Lots of portraits were scattered about in the living area. Easels and several sofas, a small table with four chairs. A desk in the corner. The walls were lined in a tan colored along with wooden paneling. His bed was a large king sized dark cherry oak canopy bed. Lined in a brown and black comforter with matching wooden night stands and a dresser as well. In the corner of the room I spotted a fireplace with a large flat screen above it. It was very cozy and warm in here. "You certainly have quarters for a king. Your majesty." I said playfully.

Klaus couldn't help but grin at my remark. I headed to the bed climbing underneath the covers. "I'll sleep on the couch love." Klaus said. "Klaus stay please." I said giving him my pouty face. Klaus couldn't help but chuckle as he made his way to bed. I rolled to my side so that I was facing Klaus. The room darkened as Klaus turned out the lights. I was startled by another loud crash. "Come here." Klaus said chuckling.

I moved Closer to Klaus. Gently he pulled me closer to his bare chest clutching my side. I felt comfortable and at ease in his arms. Oddly I should feel uncomfortable and strange but I don't. It feels so….perfect. I rested my cheek against his warm muscular chest. Gently I rested my hand on his chest as I closed my eyes. I could hear his heart beating rapidly. And I knew it was because of me. Little does he know is that I heard his confession to me. He thought I was asleep but I wasn't.

Gently I could feel the light strokes of Klaus's fingers running up and down the spine of my back. He was careful to avoid my bare skin because I don't think I could handle it if he did. It was comforting and relaxing. "I will always protect you Caroline." Klaus whispered. I smiled. Because I knew no matter what danger I was in I believed him. He would protect me.

I was awoken by the sound of bickering downstairs. I groaned as I collapsed onto my back. The spot Klaus was once sleeping was empty. I glanced around the room. He was nowhere to be found. Slowly pulling myself to my feet I decided it was time to get ready for the day.

I headed to my room and glanced at my phone to see I had several missed calls from my friends. Wow, shocking. One of them I was glad to hear from. Stefan. Picking up my phone I scrolled the missed text messages.

**_Elena:_**_ Caroline where are you? You need to call me ASAP  
__**Caroline:**__ I am fine Elena I am visiting friends._

I rolled my eyes as I headed to the rather large walk-in closet. Klaus and Rebecca were so kind to fill with clothes to me. As usual Elena was being dramatic. As I started to look through my clothes my phone started going off. I knew only one person who was calling me. Elena. I didn't want to answer but I did anyways.

"Hello Elena." I said.

"Where are you Caroline?"

"Well hello to you too. I told you I am out of town visiting friends." I said.

"Don't tell me you are visiting him in New Orleans."

My jaw tightened. I hated how she referred to Klaus as "him". Yes Klaus has done some really horrible things. But we all have. She tried to kill me and I'm her best friend. I expect Klaus to but not Elena. And just because her humanity was off isn't an excuse.

"Why do you care? You've been too busy with Damon to care what I feel or what I have been going through." I snapped.

"Look, Care I'm sorry I ignored you. Let me make it up to you. Besides we need to talk. Silias is back. Your home is here. Not there with that monster."

"Well, I have things I am dealing with right now Elena." I said bitterly.

"You mean Klaus's things? Caroline he is a monster. That whole family is a monster."

That was it. That was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore. And I wasn't afraid to hurt her feelings right now. Maybe she would get the message. The message that Caroline is not to be pushed around. That Caroline Forbes is not weak. She is strong. "Are you fucken serious Elena? Do you really want to go there?" I yelled.

"Why are you yelling Caroline? Stop being dramatic and come home."

"You know what I have fucken had it with you." I growled.

I was so angry I didn't even see Klaus or Rebekah walk into the room. All I could see right now was blood. It was the only thing that calmed me. I glanced at Klaus and Rebekah they were looking at me concerned. They were wondering what was going on. But I wasn't going to stop just because they were here. "Caroline?" Klaus said.

"How can you live there knowing they killed my aunt and so many people?" Elena said.

I grabbed the post of my bed. I could feel the wood begin to crack underneath my grasp. I would buy a new one for Klaus. "Don't act like you are innocent Elena. You have killed people. We all have. If it means surviving then yeah we kill people. But don't you call me and expect me to come running home because Silias is back. If anything that makes me want to stay here even more. And for your information they aren't Klaus's problem. It's mine. Hayley tried to kill me not that you give a shit. I am sick and tired of you expecting me to run home when poor Elena needs help." I growled.

"Caroline"

"No, don't Caroline me. When you were busy sexing Damon all summer I was alone with no one. And you know who got me through that lonely summer? Klaus and Rebekah. And you know who saved me? Klaus. And when your humanity was off you tried to kill me. I'm your best friend. Or was. How are you any better? I am sick and tired of being your beck and call. I am done. I will do what I want, go where I want, and talk to and see who I want." I growled.

"What will Tyler think about this?"

"Tyler can seriously fuck himself and go ahead run and tell Tyler I'm here I don't care. I am not the weak Caroline I was when I was human. I am stronger now and I am done being second when it comes to you. I am tired of being collateral damage just to save you. I am done." I snapped.

"Fine Caroline have it your way. But you'll come crawling back to me when they hurt you and toss you on the streets."

I flung my phone hard across the room and turned on my heel. I noticed Klaus flashed catching my phone. I would probably thank him later. I was fuming mad. I was breathing ragged as I entered my closet. Klaus and Rebekah didn't even try to pry information out of me. I browsed through my clothes angrily. It was chilly today. The weather was starting to get chilly here since it was now almost October. It was a rainy, windy and foggy day. I slipped on a pair of brown stone wash jeans slipping on a pair of black knee high boots. Quickly I slipped a white quarter sleeved button down blouse over my black tank top. It looked sexy. It even had a brown belt at the middle of my stomach.

Pulling my hair into a ponytail I emerged from the closet to see Rebekah and Klaus gone. They must have known I was not in a good mood. I glanced in the mirror and quickly applied some light makeup. I was ready for the day I needed to get my mind off of the mood I was in. Elena had soured my mood.

As I was heading downstairs I heard a familiar laugh that I wasn't too fond of. Corrine. What the hell was she doing here? I noticed Finn and Kol had returned which meant one thing. Kol was shacking up with Corrine. Taking a deep breath I entered the family room. Rebekah was in here but Klaus wasn't. Where could he be?

"Well, well look who it is. Caroline."

I glanced at the voice that sentence came from. Corrine. Or as I call her miss skank. She sat on the sofa cuddling with Kol. Flipping her long black hair. Her skin was tan and her eyes were a bright green. She had almost every guy trying to woo her in high school. But too bad I won miss Mystic Falls all four years. I glared at her as she grinned at me. It was taking everything inside of me not to rip her throat out. She was slender but with fake boobs might I add. "Corrine" I bit out.

"Awe, are you still upset I won prom queen?"

"I could care less." I snapped.

"I'm sure. I'm surprised you're even here. I thought you'd be chasing Tyler. Oh wait he got another wolf pregnant?"

I glanced at Kol who was grinning. Finn was sitting next to Sage who looked very uncomfortable. I liked Sage and Finn they were polite and well mannered. "Corrine go get another boob job." I growled.

"Maybe I will. Now let me guess Tyler doesn't want you, Damon dumped you, matt dumped you and now you want Klaus? But wait he'll dump you soon because no one wants pathetic Caroline."

"Really Kol? Out of any girl you chose this skank?" I growled.

Kol shrugged his shoulders just sitting there quietly. Corinne was grinning from ear to ear. It was taking everything inside of me to hold it together. One more dig and I swear I was going to rip her heart out.

"I'm warning you Corinne today is not the day." I snapped.

"And I don't care. No one cares about you. Not Elena not even your daddy."

That was it. That was a line you don't cross. As I went to flash toward her I only got a few feet from where I was standing before I was stopped. Klaus grasped his arm around my waist crushing my back to his front. "Easy love." Klaus whispered.

The minute his breath hit my ear some of the anger left my body. I still had the urge to rip her heart out but it was containable. "Oh look Klaus here to save the day." Corrine laughed.

"That's bloody it. I don't care for you. You are in our home. You will respect our guest while you're in our home. But don't worry Kol will tire of you and then kill you before he moves on to the next." Rebekah said smiling.

Corrine rolled her eyes. I knew I needed to get out of this house. I needed to cool down. And I needed to be alone. "Let me go Klaus." I said. Gently Klaus released his grip. I grabbed my black jacket off the coat rack in the hall and headed toward the door.

"Caroline love where are you going?"

"I need to cool off." I said.

"Why can't you do that here?"

I spun on my feet and glared at Klaus. "I am not a child. I do not need a babysitter. And apparently today is the day that everyone chooses to piss Caroline the fuck off so yes I am going out and alone." I growled.

I flashed out the door before Klaus could stop me. I knew later I would pay for that. I knew I probably pissed him off but really I didn't care. I have never been afraid of Klaus. I have always stood up to him and I think that is why he is so attracted to me. Oddly.

I arrived at the bar where Rebekah and I got wasted. I couldn't help but smile at that memory. Taking a seat I ordered a few shots of tequila. I gulped down three shots and instantly I felt the warmness all the way down to my liver. Ah this felt amazing. "Well, look who is back."

I growled as I gulped down another shot. It was Demitri. Did he really want to bother me tonight? "I am in no mood tonight." I said.

"Well, I really don't care."

I glanced up and he stared at me with a grin on his face. "Marcel wants to meet with you." Demitri said. I froze. I knew that name. It was the Vampire king. The one I was warned about by Klaus and Rebekah. Maybe coming here alone wasn't such a good idea. I swallowed hard trying to act calm. "Well I am in no mood to meet anyone. Like I said."

"That's too bad." Demitri said smiling.

What the hell was he smiling about? As I was about to turn around. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then agonizing sensation of burning. I collapsed to the ground as I screamed. I tried to move but I couldn't. Then it hit me. _Vervain._ They injected me with vervain. "Marcel will be thrilled to meet you. Get her out of here."

I tried to fight them off but Vervain was much too strong. Especially on a baby vampire. What was I going to do? I was afraid they were going to kill me. What do I do?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

Caroline has been gone all day and I was going mad worrying about her. I should have stopped her. But Caroline isn't like other vampires. She's not my family. I wanted to stop her but I couldn't. I love her and want her to love me one day and I need to show her that I trust her. So I let her go.

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number for the millionth time today. It went straight to voicemail. Again. "Caroline I'm bloody worried where are you? Call me back please love." I said hanging up. I glanced at the clock it was nearly eight in the evening this wasn't like her.

"Has she returned yet?"

"No Rebekah she hasn't. I'm worried." I said as I sank into the couch.

"I'll go meet up with Camille maybe she's seen her."

As I was sitting on the couch thinking of where Caroline could be I glanced up to see Kol walking in. Alone. Blood was stained all over his shirt. "And what mischief are you up to now?" I asked.

"None. Simply was annoyed with Corinne. She's bloody annoying and doesn't stop talking."

I couldn't help but laugh. As I closed my eyes my phone was going off. "Hello?"

"Klaus something has happened to Caroline."

Instantly I sat up. Rebekah sounded panicked. Did something or someone hurt Caroline? If anyone laid a hand on her I would give them a slow painful death. "What are you talking about?"

"I asked Camille she said she doesn't know anything. But I found Caroline's phone smashed under that bracelet you gave her at the bar and grill. She never takes it off. I tried to compel Camille but she's on vervain." Rebekah said.

"Bloody hell. I'm on my way."

Quickly I hung up my phone and was heading toward the door. I needed to find Caroline. She isn't safe without me. I had a feeling this had Marcel written all over it. I wasn't sure but I had a hunch. "Where are you off to now?" Kol yelled after me.

"To find Caroline. She's been kidnapped."

"Bloody hell. I bet you it's that bloke Marcel if not I bet Tyler. I'll come help." Kol said.

I smiled. Because I was actually glad to have my family whole. Maybe I wouldn't have to dagger any of them. But I also knew that he might be right. Tyler could be involved in this and so help me god I will kill him and Hayley and their precious heir too.

* * *

_**Caroline**_

I awoke groggy. I couldn't handle the torcher. I blacked out. Opening my eyes I noticed I was somewhere dark. Brick walls surrounded me. No windows. The only light that came in was the light when the door was opened. My arms were chained to a wall. I could barely move because of the vervain. They built a brick wall around me only revealing my hands and face.

I was craving blood. My lips were dry and I was in pain. They staked me several times with vervain. Telling me it was payback. "So this is the young vampire I have learned so much about. The one who nearly killed several of my men."

I glanced up to see a man I didn't know. A man that I didn't need to know. I knew right away that he was Marcel. He stood tall, dark muscular skin, short brown hair and dark brown eyes. There wasn't a nice thing about him. "I'm Marcel and you're Caroline. So why don't you tell me why you're here." Marcel asked.

"I was visiting friends." I croaked.

"Really? Just friends? So you and Klaus are nothing more?"

"We are just friends." I said.

"And how did you two meet?"

"Mystic Falls. Rebekah and I went to high school together." I said.

"Tell me what is Klaus planning?"

"I don't know." I said.

"Sweetheart the longer you don't tell me the longer you are in here. You might even die in here."

"I. Don't. Know." I growled. "Klaus doesn't tell me those things."

"But I thought you were friends?"

"We are. But I have my own problems he was helping me with." I said.

"Ha-right. Well enjoy your stay sweetheart. I'm sure you're real thirsty."

I watched as Marcel and the two men who grabbed me walked out. Pain radiated all over my body from the vervain. I could feel something digging into my shoulder. I was sure it was the wooden stake they staked me with. I couldn't keep my eyes open. The pain was too much to bear. I hoped Klaus would find me. I prayed he would find me. I needed to be safe. He would keep me safe.

* * *

_**Klaus**_

We searched everywhere for Caroline and I couldn't find her. I sat in the armchair by the fire. I sat in our study alone. I was trying to think. Marcel was hiding something. He claimed to know nothing about her but I knew he was hiding something.

"Oh, Klaus look who I found." Rebekah yelled.

I only hoped it was Caroline but I knew it wasn't by the tone of Rebekah's voice. I rose from my feet and headed toward the foyer. When I saw him I froze. Demitri. Marcel's little pet. Why was he here? Did he have something to do with Caroline missing? I glanced at Rebekah puzzled.

"Seems to me we have a spy around here. He was snooping around our home." Rebekah said.

I froze. Instantly anger filled my body. Marcel has Caroline. Demitri has been spying on us. This means he watched Caroline and I be close and even our fights and how we embraced from time to time. I flashed to Dimitri's side. Slamming him against the wall without thinking I shoved my fists into his chest as my hand gripped his heart. Demitri froze. "Where is Caroline?" I growled.

"I'm not telling you shit."

I gripped his heart slowly twisting it. Demitri groaned in pain. I was going to make him suffer if I had to. "The garden. Marcel had us put her in the garden." Demitri spat out. I clenched my teeth in anger. They put my darling Caroline in the garden? He just started a war. Something he did not want to start with me. I glared at Demitri and without another word. I ripped his heart from his chest. I held his heart as I watched him gray and then drop to the floor. Dropping his heart on his body I breathed angry.

"What is going on?" Elijah asked.

"Marcel has kidnapped Caroline. She's in the garden." Rebekah said.

"That bloody bastard. You two go I'll clean this up."

I nodded. Noble Elijah. Always cleaning up after me. I flashed out the door with Rebekah. We both knew where this garden was. I just hoped Caroline was still alive. That she was ok. I wished I could make her an original like Rebekah. She can only be killed by white oak. And there is no white oak left. We made sure to burn it all.

* * *

_**Caroline**_

Now I understood what Stefan meant. He had turned his humanity off centuries ago. Until he met Lexi. I was thinking of turning it off. Then I wouldn't feel this pain and hurt inside. The pain and hurt my heart felt that no one was looking for me. Did anyone care? Or was I once again collateral damage. I closed my eyes and thought back when Elena tried to kill me. When she had no humanity. _"You should turn it off Caroline. Maybe then you wouldn't be so pathetic. You're why Tyler left." Elena said. "Nobody loves you. You're incapable of being loved."_

Tears streamed down my face as I thought back to those memories. Was that true? Was I incapable of being loved? That no one would save me. I gritted my teeth just wanting this pain to stop. I didn't want to turn off my humanity but I had to. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I was getting ready to turn it off. Turn it all off.

"CAROLINE"

My eyes sprang open. Klaus? Was he really here or was I seeing things? It was dark. I watched as light shown in brightly. The door busted open and in walked the two people I was dying to see. Klaus and Rebekah. "Caroline" Rebekah gasped. I could barely speak never mind move. I was hallucinating I had to be. I closed my eyes wishing for sleep.

Gently I felt two strong hands cup my face. "Caroline. Love open your eyes." Klaus said. Slowly I opened my eyes and was met by two deep blue eyes. Klaus. I watched as he smiled when he saw I opened my eyes. "I'm going to get you out of here." I watched as Klaus found a pick ax lying on the opposite wall. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. I groaned in pain as he broke away the bricks. I slumped forward being held back by the shackles that were fastened by my wrists. "Vervain" I cried.

"Caroline is that a stake in your shoulder?" Rebekah asked.

I nodded. I didn't have to look at his face to know Klaus was furious. "It's laced in vervain." I said through gritted teeth. Klaus stood in front of me as Rebekah removed the shackles from my wrists. I was so weak that I slumped forward. Klaus quickly caught me. "Easy love. I've got you." Klaus whispered. I slumped against Klaus's hard body. "Come on let's get you out of here love."

Gently Klaus lifted me into his arms because I was too weak to walk. Instantly he flashed until we were inside the black SUV. I slumped against the door as I felt the car lunge forward. The ride was silent. I was startled by his warm hand grasping my own. "Come here." Gently Klaus pulled me into his side. I watched as he gently bit into his wrist. "Drink" Klaus said. Gently he pressed his wrist to my lips.

I gently grasped his wrist as I drank from him. I closed my eyes as I let the blood run over my lips and down my throat. His blood was sweet yet warm. I could feel my chest feel warm and fuzzy. I didn't know if it was from the blood or because of the way I was feeling. Gently I pulled my lips from his wrist instantly feeling better. I could feel my body starting to heal.

I gently rested my head against Klaus's shoulder. I felt bad for taking off. I don't really know how long I have been missing but it seemed like forever. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Klaus glanced down starring at me with such worry in his eyes. "We'll talk later. You need your rest." Klaus whispered. I nodded my head because he was right. I did need my rest.

I awoke in pain. I instantly sat up in my bed I was alone and it was late. I groaned in pain. What is happening to me? I feel like my shoulder is on fire. I could feel my body sweating. I glanced at the clock it was the wee hours in the morning. I painfully rose to my feet. I gritted my teeth as I fought through the pain.

I made my way down the hall. I was going to the one place I could go. Klaus's room. I used the wall as a guide until I reached his door. Gently I knocked. I knew he was asleep. "Whoever the hell you bloody are go away." Klaus said. I knew he was asleep. Gently I opened the door stepping inside. Closing the door behind me I smiled when I saw Klaus. He was shirtless in bed laying on his stomach with his arms underneath his pillow. He looked so peaceful sleeping. His curly blonde hair was a mess.

"Klaus" I said with gritted teeth.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

I watched as Klaus's eyes sprang open at the sound of my voice. My back was pressed against the door as I hung onto the door knob for dear life. Klaus's eyes met with mine. I was sure he could see the pain in my eyes. "Caroline what is it?"

"Something…is…wrong." I said.

Klaus flashed himself so he was inches from my face. His eyes widened with concern. Gently looking me over he cupped my face. "What is it love?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know. All I know is it hurts."

"Turn around." Klaus said.

I didn't know what he was planning on doing. I didn't argue. Klaus held out his hand. Gently I grasped it squeezing it hard through the pain as I slowly turned. "Sorry" I said through gritted teeth. Klaus chuckled. "Sweetheart I'm an original." Klaus whispered. I closed my eyes as I felt his breath against the back of my neck. I pressed my forehead against the door. Slowly he brushed my hair away from my shoulder. His touch on my skin was so exhilarating. Gently his fingers slowly stroked my skin down my neck to the strap of tank top. He gently slid the strap over my shoulder where it revealed the spot the stake had been earlier. "You have wood splinters love." Klaus said. "And they have vervain in them. Come on."

Klaus grasped my hand as he led me to his bed. "Lay on your stomach." Klaus said. I painfully climbed onto his bed lying on my stomach. I watched as he entered the bathroom then emerged with a bowl of water and tweezers. I knew this was going to hurt. Gently he sat down next to me. I gripped the sheets as I buried my face into the pillow. I felt the tweezers go into my wound as it fished for the wooden splinters. Tears spilled down my face with each splinter that was pulled from my body. "Sorry love." Klaus whispered. I wanted to scream in pain. It took several minutes before they were all out. One almost lodged into my lung.

"There all done love." Klaus said.

Gently I felt a damp cloth wipe away the blood on my shoulder. I was exhausted from the pain. "Klaus can I stay in here for the night?" I asked sleepily.

"You can stay in my bed anytime love." Klaus grinned.

I laughed as I gently swatted Klaus on the arm. I climbed into bed as Klaus went and disposed of the wooden splinters in the bathroom. I claimed the side that Klaus was not sleeping on. I lay on my stomach with my arm above the covers. I felt the bed dip when Klaus climbed in. Instantly the room darkened.

"Sweet dreams Caroline." Klaus whispered.

"Klaus…thank you."

I opened my eyes and looked to my side. Klaus looked deep into my eyes. There was something else in his eyes that I have never seen before. Not in anyone. Klaus gently scooted closer to me. He was now lying on his side. This person I was looking at wasn't the monster that everyone thought he is. He is sweet, charming, charismatic, loving, compassionate, strong and goofy at times. He's not the villain he sets out for everyone to think he is. Gently he brushed my hair out of my face as he gently began running his fingers up and down my arm.

My heart was hammering against my chest. What was happening to me? What was he doing to me? I couldn't help but smile. "What?" Klaus asked.

"Underneath that evil villain or monster that everyone claims you are. There's a sweet, charming man who cares deeply about his family and me." I said.

Gently tilting my chin up his lips hovered over mine. "Don't tell anyone." Klaus whispered. His lips planted a kiss on my cheek before he rolled back over to his stomach. I laid there trying to get a hold on breathing. I feel something for him. I know I shouldn't but I do. I can't fight it. But what is so wrong with feeling something? Yes, he has done some horrible things but so has everyone else. So have I. I killed twelve witches just to save Bonnie. I went on a feeding rampage when I was turned. Elena killed people at school and so much more. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I rolled to my side as my back faced Klaus. I felt his arm drape around my waist as he pulled my back to his front.

This felt so…perfect. So right. I smiled as I lay in his arms. Gently I froze when I felt his lips kiss me behind my ear. Instantly my nerves were woken again. There was a fire building inside of me. I swallowed hard trying to push these thoughts out of my head. As much as I didn't want to admit it then Elena was right. I did have dirty thoughts of Klaus and I. I still do. "One day you'll tell me you feel something." Klaus whispered.

I awoke alone. I climbed out of Klaus's bed feeling much better. As I headed to the door I heard him. I could smell him even. "Morning love." Klaus said in that sexy accent. I turned to face him and froze. Klaus stood shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist. Water was still dripping from his body and hair. My god. Klaus grinned as he looked at me.

"Morning. Um… I need to change." I said smiling.

Quickly I flashed out of his room before he could stop me. My heart was hammering against my chest as I was heading toward my room. As I approached the door I was flung hard against the wall. "What the hell." I muttered. I glanced up to see Corinne smiling.

"You need to leave. You're not wanted."

Rising to my feet I glared at her. "Back off Corinne."I growled. Was she out of her damn mind? Seriously. "Have it your way." Corrine growled. I knew that look she thought because she was a vampire now she could end me. I don't think so. I jumped before she could make her move on me. She came at me again causing us to fall over the railing and crash loudly onto the small table in the foyer.

"What the bloody hell is…oh, shit. KLAUS!" Rebekah yelled.

I knew I didn't have much time left before Klaus came down and stopped me. "God dammit Corrine do you have to antagonize Caroline?" Kol bit out as he entered the foyer. I heard Klaus's bedroom door. Without another thought I slammed Corinne against the wall grabbing her by the throat she wiggled to get free. I sank my fangs into her neck. She screamed. I drank from her until I felt her weak.

"Caroline love let her go." Klaus said.

I couldn't help but smile. He sounded amused by my actions. I glared at Corinne who looked at me afraid. "Come at me again I will kill you." I said through gritted teeth. I released my grasp on her throat allowing her to drop to the floor. I turned to face Klaus but he wasn't the only one standing there. Klaus stood wearing these dark denim jeans and a gray long sleeved button down shirt with the top few buttons exposing his hard chest. God why was I acting like this? I needed to get away from him and calm down.

I swallowed hard and headed toward the stairs. Klaus grasped my wrist stopping me. I glanced up at him holding my breath. "Caroline." Klaus said. I smiled knowing exactly what he was thinking and I understood why. "Don't worry I'm not going to take off." I said. Klaus smiled and relaxed a little. Rebekah was smiling as she watched us. I headed up stairs quickly. I needed to relax.

After taking a nice relaxing bubble bath I slipped on some dark denim jeans pulling a white t-shirt on underneath my gray long sleeved sweater with a black belt at the stomach. I slipped my black flats and applied some light makeup.

I headed down the stairs and headed into the kitchen where Rebekah stood with Finn and Sage. I smiled. "It's a pleasure to see you again Caroline." Finn said smiling.

"You as well. Hello Sage."

"Caroline I do apologize for trying to kill Damon." Sage said smiling.

I liked Sage she was sweet and you could see how long Sage and Finn have been in love with one another. I just hope one day that can be me no matter who it is with. As long as they never tire of me. "Not a worry. Isn't my problem. I'm done being collateral damage." I said.

"Ah, yes when it comes to Elena."

"Yeah." I said.

I headed to the freezer grabbing some ice cream and blood mixing them into a bowl. Rebekah got me hooked on this. It's a girl's best friend. "Blood and ice cream? Interesting." Finn said. I laughed as I nodded my head. "It's a girl's best friend. Sage you should try some. Rebekah got me hooked."

Finn chuckled as he watched Sage make a bowl of ice cream and blood. Finn was handsome. In fact all the Mikaelson boys were handsome. Finn was tall. Always dressed in suits or dress shirts a lot like Elijah very elegant. His hair was short brown tousled hair that was slicked back out of his face. Bright hazel eyes. You could see how in love he is with sage. The way he watched her. I couldn't help but smile. "Where's Klaus?" I asked.

"On a date."

I whipped around at her voice. Was Corinne really starting this again? Did she want me to end her life? "What? Shocked that he didn't want you? Or did you give him a piece? I saw you in his room last night." Corinne said smiling.

"He was helping get wood splinters out of my shoulder."

"Sure he was. But he doesn't want you anymore." Corinne said.

I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't care that Klaus is on a date. He is allowed to date whoever he is. I didn't care. I didn't. But I was finding myself getting angrier and angrier by each passing second. And it was getting harder and harder to not rip her throat out. I was breathing heavily. I wanted her to die. "Caroline what's the matter am I upsetting you?" Corinne said smiling. She slowly began walking toward me. "You are ugly. Pathetic. Weak. And unworthy of love."

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I flashed before she could react. Plunging my fist into her chest as I slammed her against the wall. I held her beating heart as I watched her not move but look afraid. "CAROLINE NO." Sage and Rebekah chimed.

"KOL" Finn yelled.

Quickly Caroline and Sage were by my side. Rebekah placed her hand on my shoulder. "Caroline don't do this. You'll ruin your shirt." Rebekah said. But I didn't move. All I saw was blood, anger and revenge. I wanted to rip her heart out while it was still beating. I wanted her lifeless body to drop before me.

I stood there glaring at Corinne waiting for her to say something. But she didn't and I was shocked for once. "Cat got you tongue?" I snarled. I could hear two sets of footsteps walking into the dining room where I had her pinned. I already knew it was Elijah and Kol.

"Rebekah Klaus would like…." Elijah said frozen.

"Seriously?" Kol said annoyed.

"She started it." I bit out gripping her heart tighter.

"What Elijah?"

"Never mind I will deal with this. Klaus she seems to have her hands tied at the moment….like stopping Caroline from ripping Corinne's heart out. No her fist is literally in her chest." Elijah said into the phone.

Sage gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "Caroline don't do this. This isn't you. This is your anger and hatred for this girl speaking. If you kill her you will never forgive yourself. You will live with guilt for the rest of your life don't do it. I'll kill her for you."Sage said.

But I didn't listen to a word they were saying. I wanted to hurt her. Like she hurt me so many times in high school and now. "Elijah give me that phone." Rebekah said. I watched as she yanked the phone out of her brother's hand. "You need to calm her down. Please." Rebekah snapped. Rebekah flashed to my side as she pressed the phone to my ear.

"Caroline love listen to me." Klaus said.

I groaned. It was the sound of his voice and what he meant to me. I could feel some of the anger leave my body. How does he do this? "No" I said through gritted teeth.

"Caroline don't do this love. This is not you. You will want to kill yourself over guilt and regret. Please don't do this. If anything don't do this for me love." Klaus said.

I groaned in frustration. He had to pull that card. He had to say that. Because part of me knew he was right. I would regret this and feel guilt. I breathed exasperated. "Fine." I said. Rebekah smiled as she took the phone. I couldn't hear what he was saying. I glared at Corinne. I leaned forward and grinned. "So help me god if I see you when no one is around I will kill you." I spit out.

I released my fist from her heart and pulling it out of her chest. I would let her live. For now. Corinne gasped as she dropped to the floor. I flashed passed Rebekah and grabbed a bottle of tequila from the den and was heading straight to my room. Maybe I would go back tomorrow. "Caroline." Sage asked.

"I want to be alone."

No one spoke a word but stared at me. I gulped down several swigs before I made it to my room. I wanted to be belligerent drunk so I passed out. I still wanted to kill that bitch but I wouldn't for Klaus. Why was I so angry when she told me he was dating? I entered my room clicking on some angry chic music as Stefan  
called it. I collapsed onto my back as stared at the ceiling drinking all my thoughts and sorrows away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter**_** Ten**_

"What the bloody hell happened? Why was she so furious?" Klaus said.

I smiled. Because I knew why. It was Corinne telling Caroline that my brother was on a date. As much as Caroline was afraid to admit she had feelings for my brother she did. And that is why she snapped well part of the reason.

"Well it all boils down to you Niklaus."

"English sweetheart." Klaus asked.

"Corinne is set on making Caroline snap and I am going to find out why. But she snapped when Corinne told Caroline you were on a date and then she called her ugly, pathetic and unworthy of love."

"She thinks I'm on a bloody date? And she got mad?" Klaus said surprised.

"Yup, which means one thing. She has feelings for you but is afraid to admit it. She just took a bottle of tequila to her room."

"Oh boy" Klaus said.

"Yeah, but Sage and I are throwing a party so I will get her out."

"Ok, but whatever you bloody do don't let her leave." Klaus said worried.

"Not to worry."

After hanging up I headed to the family room where Corinne sat with Kol. I flashed to Corinne's side. I was done playing her games. Gripping her shoulders I forced her to look at me. Kol, Elijah and Finn looked at me confused. "What are you up to?" I compelled.

"Rebekah she's not up to any…"

"Break her so she turns off her humanity." Corinne interrupted Kol.

Kol's mouth looked like it could hit the floor. I had a feeling who was behind this but I wasn't sure. But I was going to find out. "Who is making you do this?" I asked.

"Marcel. He is doing it for an old friend."

"Who is this old friend?" I compelled.

"Mikel."

I nearly fainted when I heard that name. I glanced at Kol. "You need to get rid of her or kill her." I said to Kol. He nodded his head. "I was getting tired of the drama anyways. Now I finally get to rip her heartless heart out." Kol said smiling.

I flung the girl to him and rolled my eyes. "Clean up the mess afterwards." I said as I left the room. Klaus is going to freak. I knew one thing Caroline needs to go back to Mystic Falls where she will be safe she isn't safe here. Quickly I dialed Klaus's number.

"Sister."

"Caroline needs to go back to Mystic Falls tomorrow." I said.

"What don't I know?"

"Corinne was sent here to break Caroline so she would turn off her humanity sent here by Marcel. But it wasn't for Marcel. It was for Mikel." I said.

I could hear Klaus's breathing. He was breathing heavily. My question is how did Mikel; Our father. Find out about Caroline. No one knew about him from our past. She wasn't even born then. "How does he know about her Klaus?"

"I have a feeling two wolves let him on a little secret." Klaus growled. "She will leave tomorrow."

"Ok, I will keep her in the house."

"Good I will be there soon." Klaus said.

* * *

_**Caroline**_

I was feeling slightly buzzed and rather bored when I heard music blaring. _What the hell?_ Before I could rise from my bed Sage and Rebekah entered my room smiling. "What is going on?" I asked confused.

"Party is what come on you are going to dance and drink your ass off." Rebekah said grasping my arm.

I didn't fight them I just laughed. As we headed down the stairs I looked for her. Corinne the bitch. "She's dead." Sage said. I looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Come with us." Rebekah said.

I followed Sage and Rebekah weaving through people I didn't know until we reached the kitchen. "Ok, this is the thing you have to go back to Mystic Falls tomorrow. Our father Mikel has found out what you mean to Klaus. To all of us thanks to the were-slut and Tyler." Rebekah said.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, and on top of that Corinne was sent here to get you to snap and turn off your humanity. Mikel plans on using you and I don't know what for." Rebekah said.

"Gotcha so I'll be safer in Mystic Falls."

"Yes" Rebekah said.

"Ok, no worries now can we get drunk?"

"Of course." Rebekah said.

As the night went on I was feeling really drunk. A fast paced song was on the radio. Sage, Rebekah and I were dancing on a table as we drank from our bottles. There was a guy I didn't know who was eye fucking me. I swayed my hips as I danced wobbly and drank more. I was really drunk and I didn't care. As I looked up I saw Klaus standing at the door shaking his head with a grin on his face. Bastard.

Quickly we jumped off the table I lost my balance and was expecting to hit the floor when I was caught by strong arms. Glancing up I was met with his blue eyes. "Careful love." Klaus said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Want to dance."

"Nope. Did you have fun on your date?" I snapped.

"It wasn't a date Caroline. Why are you so upset about this?"

"I'm not." I said.

Because he was right. I was getting upset about this. For no reason. "Caroline." Sage yelled. I glanced over at her as she held up tequila. "Tequila body shots." I couldn't help but smile. I quickly headed over to where Sage and Rebekah waited. "Ok I think Klaus should do a shot from Caroline." Sage said smiling.

I glared at Sage knowing perfectly well what she was doing. They knew I had feelings for him and so they wanted to see what tequila would do. I was going to kill them but at the same time I kinda wouldn't mind feeling his lips on my body.

"I don't think…."

"It's fine Klaus." I said smiling.

Klaus arched an eyebrow at me. God why did he have to be so sexy. We headed to the den where a bar sat in the back. "Ok, Caroline lye on the bar and expose your stomach and neck." Sage said.

"Ok"

I headed toward the bar clearing anything that was in my way. I lay on my back lifting my shirt up so it revealed my navel. I pulled my hair back revealing my neck. Sage smiled as she poured the salt on my neck and tequila in my navel. I bit my lip from the coldness. "And put this is your mouth." Sage said. I rolled my eyes as I held the lime with my mouth. "Ok, Klaus she's all yours." Sage said smiling.

"Really?" Klaus said smiling.

I rolled my eyes as I watched him remove his button down shirt wearing only a white v-neck t-shirt still sexy. Slowly he made his way toward me. My breathing was ragged. I was nervous as hell. Gently he lowered his head to my neck. "I'm going to enjoy this." Klaus whispered. It took everything inside of me to not let a moan escape me.

Gently and slowly his tongue trailed up my neck leaving light kisses as he licked up the salt. I swallowed hard. Next he moved to my stomach where his lips hovered over my navel. The warmth of his breath was driving me mad. Slowly he sucked and licked up all the liquid. Then finally he was at my mouth grinning. Nothing but pure desire in his eyes. His lips touched mine and took the lime. I felt like a volcano erupted inside me. Like something happened the moment his lips touched mine.

"How was that love?" Klaus asked.

I swallowed hard before answering. "Fine" I said. "Ok, Klaus your turn and Caroline you do the same to him." Sage said. I glared at her knowing perfectly well what she was doing. "Ok, but after I need to go to bed after early morning." I said.

"Ok"

I climbed off the bar letting Klaus take my place. I watched as Sage placed salt on his neck, lime in his mouth and tequila in his navel. I turned and glared at Rebekah.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"I will kill you both later." I whispered.

Rebekah couldn't help but laugh. "All yours." Sage said. Taking a deep breath I made my way towards Klaus as I licked the salt from his neck slowly. I could feel his rapid breathing. I couldn't help but smile. I was doing this to him. Then I sucked up all the liquid from his stomach and god was he sexy. Then I made my way to his lips taking the lime from his mouth but he wouldn't let go. I was stuck there. I felt desire building inside me. I needed to stop.

"Ok, I need to head to bed." I said smiling.

"OK, night Caroline." Sage said.

"Goodnight."

Quickly I flashed upstairs until I was inside my room. Pulling out a suitcase I placed articles of clothing and things I would be taking back to the dorm. I groaned when I knew I would have to deal with Elena. I just hope Bonnie is back by now. I really needed her. As I was packing I was startled by a knock. I groaned.

I opened there shocked. Klaus. Oh, god what was he going to say? As I opened my mouth to speak. I was thrusted against the wall with the door slamming behind us. His grasp was firm but gentle. "Klaus…." Instantly his lips were upon mine. Engulfing me in the most gentle passionate kiss. I didn't fight it. I wanted this. He wanted this. I gripped his shirt pulling him closer. I flung my arms around his neck as my fingers toyed with his hair. Klaus groaned through our kiss. Gently he pulled his lips from mine. His lips hovered over mine as we just stood there starring at one another. "I know you feel something for me. You just won't admit it yet love. One day you will." Klaus whispered.

I stood speechless not sure what to say. I watched as Klaus left my room. I was utterly confused and so overwhelmed with emotions. I slid my back to the ground as tears filled my eyes. The truth was I do feel something for Klaus. I always have. I am afraid to admit them. Because if I admit them then something would become of us and what happens if I make him angry or he tires of me? Would he ditch me to the curb and go on to the next one or would he kill me? I was afraid he was going to hurt me. He has hurt so many people in the past a lot of them being my friends and I told myself he would never do that to me but how could I be so sure? Because the truth is I couldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

I didn't see Klaus the next morning and it killed me. Why was I so afraid to tell him yes I feel something for you? I want something with you. But I was returning back to Mystic Falls only then it was back to college. How was I going to explain my excuse to school? I felt like my mind was swirling.

"Caroline are you ok?"

I glanced at Rebekah as tears filled my eyes. Rebekah and I were so close now. Closer than Elena and I have ever been. I knew once I returned to school that I would hear it from Elena and possibly Bonnie. No one would understand. They would try to control me. "I'm fine." I said blinking back tears.

"Liar"

I sank my head back as I looked out the window. And surprisingly all I was thinking about was Klaus and how badly I didn't want to leave. How happy I was here but I knew it wasn't safe. I think what upset me the most is he didn't say goodbye. Didn't even text me nothing.

"Well here we are." Rebekah beamed.

"Yeah"

I groaned as I climbed out of the car. I headed to the trunk with Rebekah grabbing my things as tears began to run down my cheeks. Tears I couldn't stop. "Caroline what is it? You don't just bloody cry for nothing." Rebekah said.

I closed my eyes squeezing them tight before taking a deep breath. I didn't know what to say or if I should say anything Rebekah is Klaus's sister. "Rebekah I don't know. I don't know why I am so afraid to tell him how I feel." I trembled.

"Who?"

"Klaus. I feel something for him I do. I'll admit it. But I'm scared that if I tell him I feel something I'll do something stupid and wreckless and he'll get angry. Angry enough to reject me or kill me. I'm afraid he'll get tired of me eventually. And then I have my friends who don't approve. And I don't want to leave but I know I have to. And most of all he didn't even say goodbye to me. I thought I meant something to him. But if I did he would have said goodbye. But he didn't." I cried.

Rebekah quickly grasped my arm pulling me into her embrace. Allowing me to cry against her shoulder. Rebekah understood me. She was also being rejected. I would make good on my word when I get home. I would call Stefan. Maybe he would accept my relationship with Klaus. He spent months with Klaus. Maybe he would understand.

Rebekah continued to hug me tight as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Caroline I consider you my best friend now. I would love nothing more than to see you with Klaus. Klaus has such strong feelings for you. He would never hurt you or get tired of you. Trust me. And I'm sorry he didn't say goodbye to you. You know Klaus. As for your friends screw them. And I don't want you to leave either but you have to it's not safe. But once it's safe you can return and then maybe you and I can enroll at the school here in New Orleans and you can live with us." Rebekah said.

I pulled back from her embrace smiling. I couldn't help but laugh. Rebekah was right. Screw my so called friends. If Klaus is what makes me happy I wouldn't let them stand between what makes me happy. Rebekah gently grasped my shoulders starring at me with her bright blue eyes that reminded me of Klaus so much. "No matter what don't let Elena and her followers control you and make your life decisions for you. You deserve to be happy." Rebekah said smiling.

"I won't."

"Good. Now you better go before we both break into tears." Rebekah said smiling.

I laughed. Quickly I hugged Rebekah goodbye one last time. "I'll call and text every day." I whispered.

"You better."

Taking a deep breath I grabbed my things and headed inside. I wasn't looking forward to returning to school. As I was approaching the ticket counter I was startled by my phone. I hoped it was Klaus but it wasn't. It was Sage.

**_Sage:_**_ I visited your college and compelled administration you were visiting a sick aunt in Florida. Your homework is all taken care of and you are passing school with an A =)  
__**Caroline:**__ Thanks you're a life savor.  
__**Sage:**__ Anytime please keep in touch.  
__**Caroline:**__ will do_

I stood waiting in line contemplating whether or not should I text Klaus or not? My insides were screaming for me to text him. I missed him already. I wanted to say goodbye. I wanted him to know I was thinking about him and that I miss him. "Suck it up and do it." I muttered to myself. Taking a deep breath I scrolled down to his name and sent him a message.

**_Caroline: _**_have fun taking over New Orleans, Guess I'll talk to you later sometime._

I wanted to write that I would miss him but I didn't. I waited several minutes and didn't get a reply. It hurt I wasn't going to lie. All I wanted to do was break down and cry. I swallowed hard as I slipped the phone into my purse and headed to the counter. I would try and sleep on the plane. I would try not to think about him.

* * *

_**Rebekah**_

I stormed through the front door of our home. I was furious with my brother Niklaus. I have never seen Caroline so hurt. Hurt because he didn't have the decency to say goodbye to the girl he is in love with. The girl who clearly felt something for him. I could hear arguing in the family room. As usual my brothers arguing. "NIKLAUS." I screamed.

I entered the family room. Where I found Klaus and Elijah bickering as usual. "Rebekah would you mind not yelling?" Klaus snapped. Elijah looked between Klaus and I with a puzzled look. "I'll give you two a minute. Try not to kill each other."Elijah smirked. I rolled my eyes not amused.

"I'll stop yelling when you stop hurting the people you supposedly care about."

"What in bloody hell are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

"Caroline."

It was then that Klaus's eyes widened. I watched as he glanced at his watch. "Fuck" Klaus groaned. He sat holding his head between his legs. "Yeah, fuck is right Klaus. You hurt her."

"How did I hurt her?" Klaus asked.

"You didn't say goodbye. Trust me I know how it feels to think that someone feels something for you and then nothing. And being rejected by everyone."

"I spaced the time. That's all. I'll call her." Klaus said.

"And another thing Klaus. She does feel something for you. She's just afraid to tell you in fear that you will tire of her or she will do something to make you angry. In fear that you will kill her. And so many other reasons. If you want something with her. Ensure her that you would never harm her." I said leaving the room.

Surprisingly my brother didn't react. Didn't speak. He was silent. He was shocked, stunned and upset at himself. He never thought his dream would come true. His dream that Caroline Forbes would feel something for him.

* * *

_**Klaus**_

I sank my head back into the couch covering my face with my hands. I am a bloody ass. I cannot believe I didn't say goodbye. Didn't even text her. She must be angry with me too. I grabbed my phone and saw I had a missed text. It was Caroline. "Dammit." I muttered.

**_Caroline: _**_have fun taking over New Orleans, Guess I'll talk to you later sometime._

Even through a text I could see the real meaning behind this. She was hurt. Hurt that I acted like I didn't care. Especially after I kissed her last night. I wanted to fly to Mystic Falls and take her back with me. Confess my love with her and make her mine forever. Ensure her I would never hurt her.

Quickly I dialed Caroline's number. It went straight to voicemail. I hoped she wasn't ignoring me although I would understand if she was. _"Hey you've reached Caroline leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"Caroline love I am so sorry. I lost track of time. Please forgive me love. I'll make it up to you I promise. Please call me." I said hanging up.

I was afraid she would be so angry that she wouldn't speak to me again. "Everything ok brother?" Elijah asked entering the room. I shook my head exasperated.

"No. I spaced Caroline was leaving today." I said.

"And now she's upset. I'll have Katherine check up on her."

I glanced at my brother surprised. Last I knew Katherine was human again. What was my brother not telling me? "So you and Katherine are speaking again?" I asked.

"Yes, brother we are. Please do not harm her."

"Elijah what are you not telling me?" I asked annoyed.

"Katherine is human and I am an original vampire. We don't understand how this is possible but Katherine is pregnant with my child."

My mouth nearly hit the floor when I heard those words. How was this possible? Elijah was a bloody vampire for godsakes this wasn't supposed to happen. Not that I cared because it wasn't my child. "How the bloody hell is this possible?" I asked.

"It's her doppelganger blood."

"Of course." I said shaking my head.

"Once the baby is born I am turning her back."

"So you can spend all eternity together with your perfect family. And this child?" I asked.

"A vampire."

"Well congratulations." I said.

"I bought a home across the street. So we will not be far. Please do not harm her or my child."

"You have my word Elijah. Now I must attend to other matters like what Mikel our father wants with Caroline. I am still uneasy of her away from me." I said.

"I agree we need to find out what his intentions are."

I would not rest until I killed my father especially if he harmed Caroline. He has been after my siblings and I for years. Even centuries. He along with our mother Esther are the ones who created us and now they wanted to end us. I wouldn't let them harm my Caroline or my family.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

After a long flight with every waking moment thinking of Klaus I was finally home. Unfortunately Elena, Damon, Jeremy and to my surprise Bonnie were waiting for me. I was trying to hold it together. Trying to not snap because I knew they were going to say something about Klaus.

"Caroline." Elena yelled.

I rolled my eyes as I headed to my so called friends. Pulling out my phone I noticed I had missed call. I clicked on my voicemail and smiled when I heard his voice. _"Caroline love I am so sorry. I lost track of time. Please forgive me love. I'll make it up to you I promise. Please call me_." I couldn't help but smile. Before I could do another thing I was pulled into a huge Elena hug.

"Thank god you are away from that monster." Elena muttered.

"DON'T" I snapped.

"What? Caroline he is a monster get over it. And now we can keep you away from him."

That was the wrong thing to say. "You know what. What I do with my life and who I am with is none of your damn business. And you know what I don't care that you don't support my relationship with Klaus. I never supported your relationship with Damon but you didn't care especially after what he did to me." I snapped.

"Caroline he's no good for you I won't let you go back."

"YOU HAVE NO SAY! Unlike any of you he was the one there for me when I needed someone. When you were too busy sexing it up with Damon, and Bonnie was busy traveling with her mother, Stefan is gone because you broke his heart and who was I left with? No one. Klaus called to make sure I was ok and he called just to talk. And when Hayley bit me and left me to die he saved me. So if I want to see Klaus talk to him I can and yes I have feelings for Klaus and I will be damned if I let any of you stand in my way. He makes me happy. I am sick and tired of being collateral damage so screw you." I snapped.

Quickly I spun on my heels. I hurried toward the door. I could feel my fangs lowering. I needed to calm down and I needed to calm down quickly. Grabbing my phone I hailed a taxi. Quickly climbing in I ordered the man to take me to school. I scrolled through my phone and dialed Klaus's number. "Caroline love I take it you made it to Virginia?" Klaus answered.

"You could say that." I said breathing heavily.

"Everything ok love?"

"Aside from the fact I want to rip out Elena's heart sure." I said.

"Do I want to ask?"

"No. No, you don't. But I would really like to come back now." I said.

"I know love. Soon."

"Well, I'm furious and need to calm down before I show my true side." I said.

"How about I distract you?"

"And how are you going to do that?" I said grinning

"By telling you something that you and my sister would call bloody gossip."

"Oooh do tell." I said.

"Elijah and Katherine are having a bloody vampire child."

"What? How is that even possible?" I asked shocked.

Last I knew vampires couldn't have children. So how on earth can Katherine have a child? I know she's human now but Elijah is a vampire an original at that. I had to laugh when I thought about the hunt we went through just to find that damn cure. The cure that Elena shoved down Katherine's throat. Everyone was fighting over who should have it. Everyone but me. I didn't want it. I like who I am now. Klaus was right. I like who I am. The new me. I like being fast, strong and powerful. I love this life.

"It's the doppelganger blood." Klaus said.

"Of course it is. Well I just arrived at my school so I will call you later."

"Alright love." Klaus said.

"Bye Klaus."

"Oh and Caroline."Klaus said with that seductive voice.

"Yes?"

"I miss you too." Klaus said hanging up.

I had to smile as I climbed out the taxi. Klaus knew me too well. He knew that behind that message I missed him. That is what that message rally meant. Grabbing my things I headed inside. As I entered the building I spotted Elena and Bonnie smiling and laughing until they saw me. I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs toward my dorm. Part of me was happy to be back but another part not so happy.

Slowly I entered my empty dark dorm. I didn't even have a chance to put my things down when I was flung across the room. My back slamming against the night stand that sat next to my bed. "What the fuck." I groaned.

I glanced up and was pissed who I saw. Tyler. "What the fuck Tyler." I yelled. I growled as I flashed to my feet. But the only thing I was afraid of was Tyler biting me. He could kill me. "Where were you?" Tyler snapped.

"None of your damn business."

"You were with him weren't you?" Tyler growled stepping closer to me.

"Yeah, I was. I was spending time with my friends and we aren't together remember?"

Tyler chuckled. I didn't trust him anymore. Something has changed in him and it's why I stopped loving him. It's why our relationship went sour. It's why he is now with the were-slut. Tyler flashed to my side slamming me against the wall. "I could easily kill you."

"Then do it." I gasped. "He'll kill you."

"You're lucky I feel like being nice." Tyler said.

Releasing his grasp on my throat I gasped clutching my throat. "One more thing." Tyler said smiling. Before I could react I was swallowed into darkness. He snapped my neck.

* * *

_**Rebekah**_

Caroline was supposed to call me as soon as she got there but yet still no call. Klaus said she hasn't called him since the cab either. I was getting worried. Was she ok? Was she harmed? So I called him. Stefan.

"Rebekah I'm surprised to see you calling me." Stefan answered.

"I need a favor."

"What is that?" Stefan asked.

"Go to Caroline's dorm I'm worried."

"Since when did you two become BFF's?" Stefan asked.

"Since the summer. Elena and her followers are trying to control her and make her collateral damage. They are trying to tell her how to run her life and she returned to Mystic Falls because it's not safe here for her. She was supposed to call and I haven't heard from her."

"You mean they don't want Klaus and Caroline together? What does Tyler think about this?" Stefan asked.

"It shouldn't matter. He's with Hayley and they are having a baby. Please tell me you are not going to take Elena's side?"

"Ha-no. I for one saw this coming a long time. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. If I have to take Caroline and move to New Orleans with her I will. I will go check on her." Stefan said.

"Thank you I owe you."

"You owe me a date." Stefan said.

I froze. Was he serious? Did Caroline really keep her word did she talk to Stefan about me? "Are you serious?" I asked.

"Rebekah I have always liked you. At least you won't date me and my brother at the same time. Caroline pointed that out. And I'd like to get to know you all over again."

"Ok, then it's a date." I said smiling before hanging up.

Stefan wanted to get to know me again? He wanted to go on a date with me. Would something come of us? I hope Stefan and Caroline do move here. Then we could start a life together. As friends. I could be happy with Stefan. And Caroline with Klaus. He is never happy unless he is with Caroline. "Did you get a hold of her sister?" Klaus said walking in the kitchen.

"No, but I called Stefan he is going to go check on her."

"Is he wondering why we care?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"Actually no. He is wondering why you and Caroline didn't happen sooner."

"Really?" Klaus said smiling.

"Yes, why don't you just tell Caroline you are in love with her Klaus?"

"I can't. Not yet." Klaus said.

"You are so stubborn at times. You know she feels the same."

I grabbed some ice cream and blood. I missed Caroline being here. I had Sage. But Sage wasn't girly or bubbly like Caroline and I am. "I miss her Klaus." I said.

"I miss her too love."

* * *

_**Stefan**_

I arrived at Whitmoore College. I was going to check on Caroline. I spotted Tyler and Hayley laughing and smiling right away. Tyler looked like he was going to faint when he saw me. Which meant one thing. Something happened. I hurried toward the dorms where I spotted my brother and Elena. Great. "Stefan what are you doing here?" Elena asked surprised.

"I'm here to check on Caroline."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because she is my friend and a favor for Rebekah." I said.

"Since when does she care?" Elena snapped.

"Since they have been best friends all summer."

"Ha-yeah, right. Did you hear she has feelings for that monster?" Elena growled.

"You know what I support her. Whatever makes her happy. And Klaus isn't a monster no more than we are. We killed twelve witches to save Bonnie; Caroline has been put in harm's way more than once. Back off and let her be happy." I growled walking past them.

I entered Caroline's dorm. It was dark. "Caroline?" I said. But I got no answer. I flicked on the light and nearly fainted when I saw her. Caroline's body was hanging from a rope. I flashed quickly pulling her down. She wasn't dead. Quickly I bit my wrist pressing it to her lips. "Drink this." I whispered. Instantly her hand clutched my wrist.

"It was Tyler" Caroline whispered after several minutes.

I knew instantly that Klaus was going to flip. I knew what Caroline means to Klaus. What she has always meant to Klaus. She just didn't know it. All along I knew Klaus was in love with Caroline. And I knew she felt something too.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Stefan smiled. I had a feeling I already knew why? It was one of two reasons. Elena was trying to get him to talk me out of whatever it was that was going on between Klaus and I and that wouldn't happen. Or Klaus was worried.

"Rebekah called me worried. She and Klaus haven't heard from you so they wanted me to check on you. Good thing I did." Stefan said.

"Oh, god. Klaus is going to freak." I said.

"Yeah" Stefan said laughing.

Stefan held out his hand. I willingly grabbed it as I pulled myself to my feet. "We need to talk Caroline." Stefan said. I was afraid what he had to say. I didn't want to fight with him too. I was tired of being a raging bitch to everyone but it's the only way they got the point I was serious. "Ok" I said.

"Look, I know you feel something for Klaus. I have known for a long time. Elena and them will never understand. He's done horrible things. Killed people. We all have. He's no more of a monster than we all are. You do what makes you happy. Don't let them win." Stefan said.

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Stefan that means a lot to me." I said. Stefan gently pulled me into a tight hug. "I was with Klaus for several months. Aside from killing people and turning them into hybrids. He just wanted a companion. Someone to confide in. I consider him a real friend." Stefan whispered.

"I know. Can you please call them?"

"Oh sure have me be the bad guy." Stefan said laughing.

"Please." I begged.

"Okay, I will call Rebekah."

"Thank you" I said smiling.

* * *

_**Stefan**_

After saying my goodbyes to Caroline I spotted Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, Hayley and Tyler. I couldn't resist. He left Caroline to die. I quickened my pace until they saw me. "Stefan" Damon said. Without saying a word I grasped Tyler's throat slamming him against the wall. "What the hell Stefan." Tyler gasped.

"You EVER hurt Caroline like I just found her I will kill you and Hayley. Leave her alone."

"Got it." Tyler gasped.

I dropped Tyler to the ground. Not saying a word I headed toward the parking lot. I would stick around town for Caroline's sake. She may need me. I was her only friend. Once I reached my car I was going to call Rebekah and man was Klaus going to be livid. Not that I could blame him. Pulling out my phone I dialed Rebekah's number.

"Stefan" Rebekah answered.

"Hey so I went and saw Caroline."

"Hold on Klaus wants to hear this." Rebekah said.

Oh boy. This was not going to be good. I breathed exasperated and a little nervous as I heard Rebekah click her phone on speaker so Klaus could hear me. "Ok, Stefan you are on speaker." Rebekah said.

"Lovely. Well I should warn you neither of you are going to like this."

"What in the bloody hell happened?" Klaus snarled.

"I went to her dorm. I spotted Hayley and Tyler and the look on his face told me he was up to something. I entered her dorm. Caroline was hanging from a rope with her neck snapped. Do you want to guess who is the reason behind that?"

"I will end him." Klaus snarled.

"So I fed her my blood and threatened him."

"Good." Rebekah said.

"Yup but you should know that Elena and them are very against Caroline being friends with you or even having feelings for Klaus."

"And what did Caroline do?" Rebekah asked.

"Flipped out."

I could hear Klaus laugh. I couldn't help but laugh now. Then I spotted an angry Caroline storming toward her car with Tyler and Elena on her tail. This wasn't going to be good. I watched in hopes they wouldn't try anything. "Good. I'm glad she did." Rebekah said.

"I may have to go. Caroline is storming to her car with Elena and Tyler on her tail and she doesn't look happy."

"Make sure he doesn't lay a bloody hand on her." Klaus growled.

"I will"

I stared in the distance. Using my vampire ability to hear what was going on. And man did Caroline remind me of Klaus I couldn't help but chuckle. "What is so funny Stefan?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh, nothing just watching Caroline's face turn red and grit her teeth and man does it remind me of someone."

"You mean Klaus." Rebekah said laughing.

I leaned against my car as I chatted with Rebekah and Klaus. I had to admit. I missed my old friend. And I missed Rebekah's beautiful face. Her smile, laughter and just how she wasn't attracted to Damon and wouldn't do what Elena did to me. _"He's a monster Caroline. Stay away from him. I mean it." Tyler said._

I glanced toward Caroline and knew this could turn out one of two ways. Death or someone getting hurt. I watched as Caroline gritted her teeth. She was getting angry and I couldn't blame her. Everyone was trying to tell her who to be with and what to do with her life. No one told Elena. And look what happened.

_"You mean it? You are not my boyfriend anymore. You are nothing to me. I can be with, see whoever the hell I want and if that's Klaus then so be it." Caroline snapped._

_"Caroline he'll hurt you." Elena said._

_"No see that's the thing none of you get. Every time I was collateral damage he was the one who saved my life. I am the one person he would never harm." Caroline snapped through gritted teeth._

_"He's no good for you Caroline." Elena yelled._

_"And neither is Damon for you. But did you listen? No but that's fine because if you ask me you don't deserve Stefan. Do you not understand or care that I was Damon's god damn blood bag? Does that not matter to you? Yes, I feel something for Klaus. I do. And it's amazing to feel wanted for once. To not be pushed aside by my friends or by you." Caroline snapped._

_"Then I'll make it so you can't go there and he can't see you." Tyler snapped._

I didn't like the look in Tyler's eyes. Caroline backed away looking afraid and confused. What happened next I didn't expect. I don't think anyone expected. In broad daylight none the less. Caroline screamed as Tyler plunged his fist into her chest. He was going to kill her. "CAROLINE" I screamed.

Elena's eyes instantly froze on mine. Tyler didn't move an inch. He knew he was good as dead. "What the bloody hell is happening?" Klaus screamed. I didn't answer. I hung up the phone as I flashed in front of Tyler. I quickly snapped his neck. I caught a nearly lifeless Caroline in my arms. She had a hole in her chest. What the fuck was wrong with these people. I bit my wrist pressing it to her lips. Allowing the blood to run over her lips. I glanced up at Elena and glared.

"He's lucky I don't kill him. But he better be afraid for Klaus. He will kill him and Hayley and I won't stop him. I'm warning you Elena leave Caroline alone. All of you." I snapped.

"How can you support her relationship with that monster?"

"Because under that monster. Under the destruction, the controlling, the blood and anger there is the true Niklaus Mikaelson. The man who was never loved by his father. The man who has been running from his father. The man who created him and now wants to end him. Never loved him because he isn't his real son. Under all that there is a man who doesn't want to be alone. All he wants is a companion. Then he met Caroline and he fell in love. She opened up and showed him so many feelings he has never felt before her. And guess what he cares about and loves her more than anyone and he would never hurt her. And guess what she brings the good out of him something none of you would ever understand. And he doesn't have to compel her or force her to do anything." I snapped as Caroline drank from my wrist.

I watched as tears streamed down Elena's face and for once I didn't care. Gently I lifted Caroline into my arms. "Come on Caroline let's get you back to your dorm." I said.

I turned not facing Elena. I didn't care that hurt her. She broke my heart and I was done with her. Now I would care and protect Caroline. She is my best friend. I missed Lexi but she was off living her life. I was glad I still had her even though Damon tried to kill her.

Once inside Caroline's dorm I deposited her into her bed. She needed to sleep. "Stefan" Caroline whispered as she clutched my hand.

"Caroline"

"Please stay I'm afraid they will kill me." Caroline whispered.

I smiled as I climbed onto the bed with Caroline. She was my best friend. No romantic feelings what so ever. I watched as she drifted to sleep. I knew I had better call Klaus and Rebekah and I knew Klaus wasn't going to be happy.

I groaned as I pulled out my phone and hit redial. Instantly Klaus picked up on the first ring. Which didn't shock me at all what so ever. "What the bloody hell happened?" Klaus growled.

I could hear Klaus breathing very heavy and I knew he was going to get even angrier once I told him how Caroline's life was hanging by a thread mere minutes ago. "Tyler nearly killed Caroline."

"WHAT?" Klaus screamed.

I had to hold the phone away from my ear so he wouldn't blow my ear drum. I glanced at Caroline. She began to stir in her sleep. "Klaus" Caroline mumbled sleepily. I smiled knowing she was dreaming.

"You might not want to scream since she's sleeping right next to me. I'm making sure she is safe." I said.

"What happened?"

"He plunged his fist into her chest he stopped when he saw me. I didn't kill him I left that up to you." I said.

"I will bloody end him."

"Are you sure Caroline being here is really safe for her?" I asked.

"I doubt that decision now. Keep a close eye on her Stefan."

"You have my word Klaus." I said hanging up.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

I was feeling better come morning. And my chest didn't ache anymore. I remember what happened yesterday. Clear as day. I didn't want to go to class but I knew I had to. Stefan promised to stay close and keep an eye on me and I for once was thankful. Although part of me just wanted to pack my things and run back to Klaus.

Quickly I slipped on a pair of stonewash jeans and pulled a purple long sleeved hoodie over my white tank top. Grabbing several of my books I headed out the door heading toward class when I spotted Tyler. What the hell could I not make a break from him? I quickly ducked into a dorm room until I saw him pass by. Luckily he didn't see me.

As I entered the hall again I spotted Tyler at my dorm. What the hell is his problem? I hurried down the hall and toward my class. I wasn't stopping where I was. I was going to class and I wasn't going to stop for anyone. I swear I could feel eyes on me but I didn't want to look to see who it is.

Bonnie and Elena were already in class. I groaned as I walked by them. I sat alone in the back of class. I could tell both Bonnie and Elena were very annoyed but I didn't really care. The classroom began to fill with more and more students. And all I could think about is Klaus. Pulling out my phone I began shooting him a text message.

**_Caroline: _**_Ok, I am so ready to come back to New Orleans anytime now PLEASE!  
__**Klaus: **__Lol….so I have heard.  
__**Caroline:**__ He told you didn't he?  
__**Klaus: **__You could say that love.  
__**Caroline:**__ Niklaus Mikaelson please don't do anything….for me.  
__**Klaus:**__ We will talk about this later love. You are in class. Have fun with college.  
__**Caroline:**__ I would much rather be in New Orleans with you and Rebekah than here dealing with Elena  
__**Klaus:**__ So you miss me?  
__**Caroline:**__ Yes, Klaus I miss you.  
__**Klaus:**__ I miss you too love._

After several hours of nodding off class was finally over and I was heading back to my dorm to take a nap. It was starting to snow already and I hated that. I just hoped Tyler and them weren't in my dorm. I slowly was taking my time walking across the courtyard. I began kicking the snow. I just wanted out of this stupid town. I wish Klaus would take care of that problem with his father rather quickly.

"Caroline"

It was when I heard that voice. That accent. My head shot up. Starring out several feet from me was Klaus. He was really here. I couldn't believe it. "Klaus" I whispered. As I attempted to take another step my arm was grasped. "You will stay away from him." I glanced back starring at Tyler I had enough. Before I had a chance to do anything Tyler was flung off me like nothing and Klaus was standing beside me. I couldn't help but smile.

I don't know what came over me but I flung my arms around Klaus's neck jumping into his strong arms. Klaus grinned as he held me lifting me off the ground. "Did you miss me love?" Klaus whispered against my neck. He encircled his strong arms around my waist holding me so tight. I felt safe. "You have no idea what I have been going through."

Gently placing me on the ground my eyes were locked on only his. I could feel a smile tug on my lips. I didn't care what my friends saw or what they were thinking. They weren't going to stand in the way of my happiness even if that was with Klaus. Klaus smiled as he gently brushed his thumb against my cheek. "I told you I would make it up to you. Shall we?"

"Where to." I said smiling.

Klaus just smiled that charming grin. Gently he draped his arm around my waist as we headed toward the dorms. I knew my friends were staring at me. "Caroline." I groaned as I heard Elena yell my name. I glanced over my shoulder and could see the anger in their eyes but I didn't care. "I hate this pony town Klaus." I whispered.

Klaus chuckled. "I told you that you would." Klaus said. And man was he right. I thought I would never get enough of Tyler or my friends or this small town but I did and rather quickly. I grasped his waist firmly as I glanced up at him. "Just tell me we are leaving this town." I said smiling.

"No we are going to a nice bar for dinner and dancing."

"Sounds wonderful." I said smiling.

Once we reached my dorm we hurried inside. Klaus smiled as he glanced around obviously at the many pictures I had of him and myself and Rebekah and the rest of the originals too. I headed to my closet. What should I wear? Grabbing some clothes I slipped into the bathroom. Quickly I slipped on a pair of dark denim jeans and a gray blouse with an elastic band at the waist. I slipped on a pair of black high heeled boots and matching gray earrings. I emerged from the bathroom to see Klaus looking in a drawer that was filled with drawings. His drawings. "You kept them?"

"Yes, even though you did some horrible things I didn't have the heart to throw them out." I said smiling.

"Shall we go love?"

"Yes, before the vultures arrive." I said.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle. Gently closing the drawer we headed to the hallway where I spotted Elena and Damon approaching us. "Caroline we need to talk now." Elena snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"I am busy."

"You are not going anywhere with him?" Elena growled.

I could hear Klaus growl. He clearly didn't like the way they were talking to me and I couldn't blame him. Secretly I was the only one who was upset when the Mikaelson's left town. Everyone was glad. Everyone except me and maybe that was because secretly deep down all along I had feelings for Klaus.

"Excuse me? I will go with Klaus wherever I want. Back off. Klaus let's go."

"Come on love." Klaus said as he draped his arm around my waist leading me away from them. I was glad. Because I was getting angry again with the sight of Elena. "Thank you." I whispered. Klaus smiled. "Anything for you love."

As we approached the parking lot the snow started to rain and snow. Klaus gently lifted me up as he flashed to the car. I couldn't help but laugh. It was like nothing else mattered when I was with Klaus. Quickly I climbed into his SUV. I was excited to have fun tonight. Klaus smiled as he pulled into traffic. "Caroline love. I'm sorry."

I looked at Klaus confused why was he apologizing to me? "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you at the airport." Klaus said. I smiled and shrugged my shoulder. "I'll forgive you depending how much fun we have tonight." Klaus grinned that sexy grin of his. What was it about this man?

We finally arrived at the bar. Quickly climbing out of the SUV and headed inside. It was a nice bar. Klaus grasped my hand and pulled me to a private dinner table in the corner. It was away from everyone else. Table lined in a white table cloth with red wine and grilled chicken salad all ready for us. "Hope you're hungry love." Klaus said.

I glanced up at him smiling. Gently I stood on my tip toes placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Taking my seat I glanced around the bar. People were dancing and having a great time. Klaus took a seat opposite with me.

"So love how has school been?"

"School is school. Professors. Annoying human boys and girls. Oh and then I have the secret society to be careful of." I said.

"Secret society?"

"Yeah, they make Augustine vampires and train them to kill only vampires not humans." I said.

"Lovely. Do be careful love."

"Like I don't have enough to worry about." I said. "Can I come back to new Orleans please?"

"Not yet love."

Gently Klaus reached across the table grasping my hand. I glanced up and was met with his eyes. "I will always protect you. That's why I think instead of staying at the dorms you should stay at my home. It's yours for the time being love. Tyler cannot enter. He has to be invited in." Klaus said.

I smiled as I gently squeezed his hand tightly. He really did care about me. "Thank you." I whispered. "Let's dance." Klaus shook his head laughing. He knew me. Wild, crazy, full of fire and light Caroline. Something that would never change.

Slowly I rose to my feet as Klaus followed close behind. It was a fast paced song. I knew Klaus wasn't fond of this type of music since it wasn't his era he was so fond of. I didn't think he was going to dance. Until I saw another man approach me. Klaus grasped my waist pulling my back firmly to his front. I gasped from our closeness as we slowly grinded to the music. I could feel his breath against my neck. My body was over stimulating by the feel of his hands on my waist slowly moving across my stomach. God did he drive me crazy.

I was having a great night with Klaus. Something in the past I never would of thought. Before I knew it the song turned slow. Gently Klaus grasped my wrist twirling me around gently. Gently he pulled me close taking my hand with his and placing a hand on my waist we began to dance. It brought back memories of the ball his family he threw. How we danced. And he showed me his passion for art and we even fought that night. "I do hope you'll return to New Orleans after everything settles down." Klaus whispered against my ear. The warmth of his breath sent a shiver down my spine. I never thought I would have feelings for Klaus. Especially after everything we've been through with my friends.

I couldn't help but smile as we continued to dance. "I'll think about it." I grinned. I knew Klaus was grinning also. After several hours of dancing, laughing and smiling it was time to head back. We were heading back to my dorm. I promised Klaus I would start staying at his house tomorrow. And I was totally going to stay in his old room.

When we arrived back at the dorms it was past nine in the evening. The hallway was quiet. Quietly we entered my dorm. "So did I quit myself love?"

"Yes, you are forgiven Klaus." I said smiling.

"I'd love to stay longer love but I can't."

"I know" I said.

"Sweet dreams love and be careful."

I watched as Klaus headed toward my door. I took a deep breath and decided I needed to take a chance and a leap of faith. "Klaus wait." I said. Klaus froze as he turned to look at me confused. I gently pulled his arm toward me as I pressed my lips upon his. Klaus grinned against my lips. Gently cupping my face his tongue slowly entered my mouth gently caressing and massaging my tongue with his own. Sending my nerves into overdrive. He made me feel so alive. It was a kiss I wasn't used to. It wasn't fast and greedy that led to one thing. It was slow, soft and sensual. It was clear Klaus was brought up from a different era and I think that is why I am so drawn to him.

Gently pulling his lips from mine he pressed his forehead upon mine as we both stood there panting and needing. Panting from the kiss and needing more. "You're right." I whispered. "I do feel something." Klaus looked at me shocked. That was the last thing he expected me to say.

"You wound me love. How do you expect me to leave after that?"

I turned away as I covered my face. Gently Klaus grasped my arm. "Love tell me." Klaus said. I needed to tell him. I needed to be happy. To hell what everyone else thought. "I was afraid to tell you before because I was afraid that you would tire of me and I would upset you and you'd kill me and I was confused what I felt. But I have feelings for you Klaus. I do." I said.

Gently pulling me into his arms he wrapped his arms firmly around me. "No matter what you do I will never tire of you or kill you. I could never. I know you aren't in love with me but maybe you will learn to love me. Because I am in love with you Caroline." Klaus whispered.

I smiled against his chest as I heard his confession. "Only time will tell." I whispered. I closed my eyes taking in his embrace I felt safe in his arms. I never wanted this to end. I wanted to return to New Orleans with him. "I need to go love but I assure you I will be back. I'm never letting you go." Klaus whispered.

Gently tilting my chin so I was starring only at his blue eyes his lips hovered over mine. "Think of me always love." Klaus whispered as he gently pressed his lips upon mine.

I didn't want him to leave. But I knew it was for my own safety. I smiled as I watched him leave. Quickly locking the door I pressed my back against it thinking of him only. My heart felt like it was going to overflow with joy. Who would have thought I would be falling for a man everyone thought to be pure evil and unworthy of love. Someone I didn't think had a heart but all along he had a heart. A heart for me.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Things were great at school. I was learning a lot. Stefan made sure to check in on me at least once every day and I was glad. I was getting crap from Elena everyday and I had to be honest. It pissed me off. As I was approaching my next class my arm was pulled back. I didn't have to look to know who it was. Elena. I groaned as I flung my arm away from her. "What Elena?" I snapped.

"You really are going to be with him aren't you? Does it not matter that he is the reason Ric and my aunt Jenna are dead?"

"Elena for once in your fucken life leave me alone. Let me be happy. He's not the monster you all think he is. There is just someone who was never loved as a child and wants to be loved and to be someone's companion. Under that villain is a real man who yes Elena loves me. ME. Not you me. Does it piss you off that someone actually wants me? We have all done horrible things. Get over it." I snapped.

I was breathing heavily. I was angry. "See what he's doing to you? He's turning you into him. A monster." Elena yelled. I couldn't take it. I spun around not caring who was around I marched toward her. I wanted to rip her to shreds. But before I could even reach her I was pulled back. "Easy Caroline. Come on."

Stefan. My life saver. I breathed exasperated. I don't know how I would go a day without killing her if he wasn't here. "I'll be glad when I can move to New Orleans and I won't ever have to come back here ever." I whispered. Stefan chuckled. But I knew why he was laughing because Stefan was thinking the same thing. He was planning on moving to New Orleans when I did. Then he could be with Rebekah and they could be happy. We all could. Bonnie was with Jeremy, Elena had Damon, I could have Klaus, Stefan would have Rebekah and Matt as I am hearing is with Katherine's daughter Nadia after Katherine killed her boyfriend.

Stefan and I walked until we reached my car. I was heading back to my home. Well Klaus's home. "You sure you'll be ok alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said smiling.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you Stefan." I said.

Stefan gently pulled me in his arms hugging me tight. "I mean it Caroline they try to hurt you I will put them in a world of misery." Stefan whispered letting me go.

"I know."

Quickly I climbed into my car and pulled into traffic heading toward the mansion. I couldn't wait to be able to relax with no one to bother me. I just wished Klaus were here to make things better. I knew I would hear from him soon. He made a point to talk to me almost every day.

Once I arrived at the mansion I hurried inside locking the door behind me. I hurried up the grand stairs and headed to the one room I wanted to be all day. Klaus's room. I managed to bring most of my clothes and things. Klaus of course made sure to have everything perfect for me before I arrived here.

I headed inside his bedroom which mirrored his room in New Orleans. Quickly I slipped on a pair of pink pajama pants and a white tank top. I was beat. Clicking on the television I climbed into bed. I couldn't help but laugh knowing it was only seven in the evening. I was such a baby. But boring classes, professors who bored me to sleep and drama with Elena made me exhausted.

I pulled the blankets to my chest as I began watching what not to wear. I was only watching the show a few minutes when I was alerted of a text. I couldn't help but smile.

**_Rebekah:_**_ How are things with you and Klaus?  
__**Caroline:**__ What are you talking about?  
__**Rebekah: **__Oh, come on my brother has been rather jipper lately  
__**Caroline:**__ Oh yeah?  
__**Rebekah:**__ Yup, matter of fact he is right here.  
__**Caroline:**__ Anyways you all need to hurry up and fix things there before I lose my patience and kill Elena  
__**Rebekah:**__ Uh oh, what did she do now?  
__**Caroline: **__Run her mouth like usual  
__**Rebekah:**__ Ah, well call me soon.  
__**Caroline:**__ Ok, I will I am probably heading to bed I'm exhausted from boring classes and professors and Elena drama and dumb human boys.  
__**Rebekah: **__Hear ya there_

I placed my phone onto the bed next to me when I was jolted by my phone. I glanced down and groaned seeing it was my mother. God knows that Elena prolly talked to her and told her about my relationship with Klaus. "Hello mom." I answered sleepily.

"Did I wake you?"

"I was starting to fall asleep but it's ok." I said.

"Good I want to talk to you."

"Ok" I said.

"Elena stopped by today and informed me of something."

I groaned knowing perfectly well what Elena informed her of. She went behind my back informing her of my relationship with Klaus. Why couldn't anyone just let us be happy? But no instead everyone wanted me to be weak, miserable and alone. Taking a deep breath I swallowed before I spoke.

"And what is that?" I asked knowing what she was going to say before she even said it.

"That you are dating Klaus. Caroline tell me this is not true."

"Mom, look…"

"Caroline it is true isn't it?" Liz snapped.

"Ok, yes, it is. I didn't plan for it to happen but it did and he's not the monster you all think he is. Try and understand. Damon used me as a blood bag and that is ok with everyone but the fact that I have changed Klaus is not ok?"

"I didn't say that Caroline. I just don't trust him. He killed so many sweetie." Liz said.

"Yes, I understand that. But so has Stefan, Damon, Elena and myself and we have overcome that. He is who kept me hanging on this summer when I had no one. He saved me when Tyler and Hayley left me for dead. He saved me mom. And yes I feel something for him and he feels something for me. I know he would never hurt me."

"How do you know?"

"Because he is in love with me." I said.

The phone went silent. I knew my mother wouldn't be too happy with this relationship but she would support me with whatever made me happy. So in a way Elena's plan has back fired. "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, mom I am happy. Very happy. And if it weren't for Stefan I would be dead. Tyler tried to kill me and Elena just stood there. They don't care about my happiness all they care about is themselves and I am sick of it." I said.

"I understand sweetheart. I cannot say that I am thrilled with this decision but if you are happy and he treats you well and makes you happy maybe with time I will accept him."

"Thanks mom" I said rising to my feet.

"Goodnight darling. I love you."

"I love you too mom." I said hanging up.

That went better than I intended. But I can't say that I was not at all angry. Because quite frankly I was pissed the fuck off. Elena went behind my back to my mother like a child and tattled on me. I wanted to kill her even more now. Quickly I dialed Rebekah's number. I needed a friend to talk to. One that wouldn't stab me in the back.

"Caroline miss me already." Rebekah answered.

I couldn't help but laugh as I headed toward the kitchen for some bloody ice cream. "Yes, but that's not why I called." I said rummaging through the freezer.

"You sound angry."

"Oh, because I am. The bitch Elena went behind my back and tattled to my mother." I said.

"About you and Klaus?"

_"What about Caroline and I?" Klaus said from the distance._

I couldn't help but smile as I heard his voice. I wished he was here so bad. "Yes, about Klaus and I. Her plan backfired although but it's not the point."

"So she is ok with your relationship with Klaus?" Rebekah asked.

"She's not totally thrilled but said as long as I am happy and out of harm's way maybe she will learn to like him. You have no idea how bad I want to kill her right now."

"I can arrange that for you." Rebekah said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh as I continued to eat my ice cream. I could hear Klaus bickering at Rebekah as she held the phone away from him. "Tell Klaus I will call him in a few minutes." I said laughing.

"Thank god he's driving me bloody mad."

"Ok, thanks for cheering me up." I said laughing.

"Not a problem just be sure to keep blood and ice cream stocked."

"Will do." I said hanging up.

I finished eating my ice cream then deposited my bowl into the sink. I knew Klaus was probably going crazy waiting for me to call him. I couldn't help but smile. Only I had the power to make him wait. Instantly I dialed his number.

"Caroline. Love." Klaus answered.

"I'm fine."

"Then what is wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Oh just Elena drama as usual."

"I'm sorry love." Klaus said.

I smiled as I entered Klaus's room. Quickly I climbed back into bed clicking off the television so I could talk to Klaus with no distractions. "Where are you love?" Klaus asked. I could hear the grin of his through the phone and couldn't help but shake my head.

"Lying down in bed."

"My bed?" Klaus asked.

"Yes"

"How I would love to be there." Klaus said.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You are horrible. I need my beauty sleep so I will call you tomorrow." I said. I could hear Klaus chuckle. How I wished he was here too. I would feel much safer. I didn't sleep well at night knowing danger was lurking somewhere looking for me.

"Alright love. Sweet dreams and think of me."

"Goodnight Klaus." I said smiling.

Maybe tonight I would sleep well after thinking about him. Maybe tonight I would dream peacefully. But I knew I would toss and turn at every sound like I did almost every night. Although I couldn't complain. I loved staying in this large mansion all myself.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

He thought he could fix me. But he can't fix me. I can't be fixed and I don't want to be fixed. Klaus was right though we are a lot alike. Maybe that's why we get along so well. And a few months ago I would have fought tooth and nail over the matter. But the more and more time goes on I realize he was right. Like usual.

After taking a quick shower and doing my hair and makeup I slipped on a pair of stone wash jeans. Slipping a long sleeved gray sweater over my white tank top. Slipping on my black ugz boots I headed down the stairs. Before I could get far I was thrown hard into the china cabinet in the dining room. The glass doors smashed. I groaned painfully rising to my feet. Glancing up in front of me I saw a pregnant Hayley and Tyler what the hell was wrong with them? And how did they get in?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled.

"You are going to help us."

"No I am not." I snapped.

"I figured you would say that so we brought a friend." Tyler said grinning.

I didn't like that look on his face. That meant he was up to something no good. Something that I wanted no part of. Especially if it had anything to do with harming Klaus. "Rot in hell." I growled.

Hayley just smirked at me. I hurried to the door hoping to get out but I wasn't fast enough. Tyler flung me hard as I slammed my back through the dining room table. My head ached as I felt the sharp wood pierce my skin. I could feel my own blood run down my face. My body ached but I wasn't about to let these wolves win.

Swiftly I flung Tyler across the room. I hurried toward the door. I glanced back to make sure Tyler was still down. Not paying attention I was gasping for breath. I was no longer on the ground. I glanced at the person in front of me. I froze. I knew this man. It was Mikel. The man who is trying to kill his own children. Klaus's father.

"Hello Caroline." Mikel grinned.

"Mikel"

"Ah, so you remember me? Good. We have much to talk about." Mikel said.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said through gasps.

"Oh, but I have plans for you."

I remembered what Rebekah said. He had plans of making me turn off my humanity probably to harm Klaus. I tore my gaze away from him. I refused to look at him. He could kill me before I would harm my true friends and the man I am in love with. Yes I'll admit it. I am in love with Klaus.

"I need you to end Klaus." Mikel continued.

"I won't help you. And if I kill him all vampires will die."

"Exactly. Vampires are not creatures that should live. I want you to kill Klaus and then yourself." Mikel said.

"No. All he ever wanted was you to love him."

"Klaus is not capable of loving anyone." Mikel said.

"That's not true. He loves me and I…I love him." I admitted.

Because truth be told I do love Klaus. I cannot endure life if Klaus was ever harmed. If there was a chance I would live even when Klaus was killed I would still want to die. He has accepted me from day one. Never tried to change me. And I was always his first choice. "Klaus isn't capable of love. Now, I need you to turn off your humanity. Look at me."

But I refused. I closed my eyes. I would die before I let him compel me. No one would ruin my happiness. I swallowed hard knowing there was a chance he would kill me. "You can kill me before I ever harm Klaus." I said.

This made Mikel angry he flung me hard to the ground. Swiftly he kicked me hard in the ribs. I cried out in pain. If I ever lived through this I was going to kill Tyler. "You can live now. But I will be watching your every move and I will get my way with you. Don't go anywhere. Tyler will know." Mikel snarled.

I lay motionless on the floor until I knew I was alone. I knew the first thing I was going to do. I was going to New Orleans. I wasn't safe here. Slowly I opened my eyes Tyler and Hayley were nowhere to be seen and I was glad. I flashed upstairs quickly throwing things into a bag. My body ached. I glanced in the mirror and knew Klaus was going to freak when he saw me.

My face was bruised and bloody. My arms and stomach was covered in scratches and gouges. He was going to freak but I needed to feel safe. Flinging my bag over my shoulder I headed toward my car. I was going to the airport. In four hours I would be with Klaus. I didn't care how I looked I just needed to get to New Orleans and fast.

As I pulled out of the driveway I spotted a car following me and I knew it was Tyler. Quickly I dialed Stefan. "Hey Care" Stefan answered.

"Stefan I need your help." I said panicked.

"Caroline what's wrong?"

"Tyler and Hayley are following me I am heading to the airport to go to Klaus. His father just tried to kill me." I trembled.

"What? Have you called Klaus?"

"No, it's best I tell him in person." I said.

"Ok, I am near the airport I will look out for you."

"Thank you." I said.

"Caroline you stay in New Orleans do you understand me? And do not leave that house alone."

"I know." I said hanging up.

Once I arrived at the airport I spotted Stefan waiting outside his car. I quickly pulled in next to him and climbed out. Tyler slammed on his brakes when he spotted Stefan. I was glad. "Come on I already booked your flight. Let's get you inside." Stefan said.

I grabbed my bag and joined Stefan's side. Gently he draped his arm around my waist in a protective stance. "Tell my mom what is going on please." I whispered. Stefan nodded. We hurried through the crowded airport until I reached my terminal. "Call me or text me when you get there and here. This is for the cab when you arrive." Stefan said.

"Thank you Stefan. For everything."

"Anytime just help me get on Rebekah's good graces." Stefan said smiling.

"With pleasure."

Quickly I hugged Stefan goodbye and hurried onto the plane. Quickly I took my seat. My body still ached from what Mikel and Tyler did to me. I knew the Mikaelson's were not going to be happy. Kol was slowly growing on me and I knew they all hated their father and this was going to be another reason why.

* * *

_**Stefan**_

I waited in the airport lobby until I knew Tyler was nowhere near the plane. I stayed until I watched the plane take off. At least I knew she would be safe with the Mikaelson's. Klaus would kill whoever harmed Caroline. He was going to freak-out when he saw Caroline. And I couldn't either. I wanted to kill Tyler the moment I saw his car.

I hurried outside in search for Tyler. I spotted Tyler and Hayley standing in the parking lot. They were looking for Caroline and looked panicked. I flashed so I was standing behind Hayley. Quickly I grabbed her by the neck. "NO" Tyler yelled.

"I will kill her and your unborn child if you ever try anything against Caroline again. This is your last warning or next time I will kill her and then I will take you to Klaus." I snarled.

"Ok, Ok" Tyler said.

I could see the fear in his eyes. He really did love this girl. Too bad he was never like that with Caroline. But she was happier now with Klaus and I was glad. I flung Hayley at Tyler's feet. I watched as he knelt beside her making sure she was ok.

"How can you support her?"

"Who?" I growled glaring at Tyler.

"How can you support her relationship with Klaus?"

"Because that is what friends do. They step aside and let their friends make decisions and let them be happy whether or not they agree. But I am happy they are together she is exactly what Klaus needed and she needed him. Back off I am warning you." I said.

As I began approaching my car I stopped. Glancing over my shoulder I glanced at Tyler. "You're good as dead. Both of you. Klaus is going to know that you are the reason Mikel found out about Caroline. And you don't have the slightest idea what kind of monster Mikel is." I said as I climbed into my car.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

After a five hour flight I quickly climbed off the plane and was glad to be in New Orleans. I hurried toward the baggage claim and grabbed my bag. I headed outside into the cool afternoon breeze. I glanced around and saw why I loved New Orleans already. The music, the people and just everything in this town.

Quickly I hailed a taxi and climbed in. "Where to miss?" I ordered the cab driver where to take me. I sat back excited and nervous to see Klaus. I knew he would be upset I was here but once he saw me he would understand why. Once we arrived at the mansion I paid the driver and compelled him to forget all about me. I was worried Marcel would know him.

Grabbing my things I hurried inside. I didn't even knock. Sage was the first to see me. Her mouth dropped. "Are you alright?"

"Where is Klaus?" I asked.

"Brooding in his room over you." Sage said.

"Sage who are you…Caroline?"

I spun around to face Rebekah. She stood with her brothers. Everyone was home now. Even Katherine was here. And to my surprise she already had a baby bump. "Caroline what happened?" Elijah asked.

"I'll explain later where is Klaus?"

"His room." Elijah said.

I nodded my head and flashed upstairs. I could hear soft classical music coming from his room. He was so old fashioned and I loved that about him. Slowly I opened the door. I had a feeling he already knew I was standing there. He was leaning against the mantle of the fireplace as he was glancing down at a notebook and was tossing things in the fire.

I closed the door behind me waiting for him to be angry with me. I watched as Klaus breathed exasperated shaking his head. "Love I told you not to come here. It's not safe. I would love nothing more…." Klaus froze when he glanced up.

I could see anger fill his eyes. Klaus flung the notebook across the room as he stormed over to where I stood. I winced as his thumb brushed my face. "What in bloody hell happened?"

Tears instantly filled my eyes I was so afraid Mikel was going to come after me. Klaus gently ran his fingers across my collarbone where there were visible lines around my throat from where Mikel grabbed me. "Love who did this?" Klaus said.

I looked into Klaus's eyes as tears streamed down my face. I was so glad to be safe. I pressed my forehead against his chest as tears streamed down my face. "Tyler and Hayley attacked me at the house." I said. Glancing up Klaus looked at me confused. "Did you let them in?"

"No they were there before I even got down the stairs. They were trying to get me to help them hurt you but I wouldn't. I tried to leave and that's when Tyler attacked me. But he didn't do this. His friend did." I trembled.

"Who is his friend?"

"Mikel" I cried.

Instantly Klaus's eyes widened. Without another second Klaus pulled me into his arms. Pulling me firmly against his chest and that is when the tears began to fall. But Klaus just held me. This wasn't like him usually the anger took over. But instead he held me running his fingers through my hair. "It's ok love. I've got you. You will stay here." Klaus whispered.

Gently Klaus pulled away glancing me over. He glanced down to my dirty sweater that was covered in blood. "May I?" I nodded knowing he was just making sure I was ok. Gently Klaus slowly slid his warm hand underneath the hem of my sweater and tank top. His touch against my skin was mind blowing. My senses were ready to erupt. As human they are bad but as a vampire they are heightened and sometimes intolerable.

Gently he slid his hand to where Mikel had kicked me in the ribs. I winced in pain. "Come on love." Klaus whispered. He gently pulled me onto his bed with him. He pulled me onto his chest then bit into his wrist. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to heal me. Gently he pressed his wrist against my lips. I closed my eyes as I let the warm blood run over my lips and down my throat.

A feeling of warmth filled my chest. I could feel my body feel better already. As I continued to drink his blood Klaus gently kissed my forehead. It was moments like this that made me want to confess my love. But even though he told me he loves me I was still afraid to tell him. I knew I would I just didn't know when or if ever at all. Would I ever be ready to tell him?

Before I knew it was morning. I awoke to the bright sun. I was in Klaus's bed. Stretching my arms out in front of me I glanced around to see Klaus nowhere to be seen. "Klaus?"

When he was nowhere to be seen it was clear he was somewhere else. I noticed a notebook on the nightstand. Gently grasping the notebook I opened it wondering what the worlds feared hybrid wrote about. Only it wasn't writing. It was drawings. And they were of me. I couldn't help but smile knowing he thought of me often.

Gently placing the notebook down I headed toward the door. I was on a search. But before I could even open the door in walks Klaus. "Morning love."

"Klaus" I said smiling.

"How are feeling?"

"Much better thank you." I said.

"Good."

Before I could try another movement I was gently pressed against the wall his lips claiming mine. It took me by surprise. And it was hott. But something changed. It was a kiss I didn't recognized. It didn't feel like Klaus. He was too rough. Not sensual. Grasping my face he forced me to look at him. I watched his eyes dilate. "Turn it off."

I knew right then it wasn't Klaus. Silias. I closed my eyes. _Click._ I felt different. Things shifted differently. I looked at things differently now. I didn't care. I didn't love. It was my way or no way. "Now let's head back to mystic falls."

"Certainly." I said.

I headed out the door with Silias following. I spotted Sage and Rebekah. I rolled my eyes annoyed. "Klaus" Rebekah yelled. I watched as he emerged from the family room. He wasn't alone. But I felt something weird. The moment my eyes set on his I got this feeling in my chest I didn't recognize. "Caroline where are you going?" Sage asked.

"What's it you?" I snapped.

"She's turned off her humanity. And it's Silias." Rebekah said.

I scoffed at their pathetic look. They looked like a lost puppy was just found dead. Harsh but true. I watched as Klaus stared at me concerned. His eyes filled with tears. "Don't fret love you weren't the only one." I said grinning. But the moment I said that I felt my heart constrict. Like pain almost. I didn't understand this. What was this feeling? My humanity was off I feel nothing. So it is the best decision I ever made.

Instantly Klaus pinned me against the wall. "Turn it on Caroline." Klaus growled. I laughed did he honestly think I would make it this easy hah. I pushed Klaus off of me. "If you excuse me I have deaths to plan." I said.

But Klaus didn't stop. He was stronger. Much stronger. He was an original and I am not. But I didn't even have to do anything. I watched as Silias slammed Klaus against the wall. He no longer looked like Klaus. He looked like a rotting corpse. My heart strickened at the sight of Klaus pinned to a wall. What was going on? What was wrong with me? I had to force myself to look away.

"You will let her leave because if you don't I will kill you myself." Silias growled.

I stood there without an ounce of emotion on my face. My eyes locked on Klaus's deep blue eyes. Not understand this feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach. This feeling in my chest. I watched as his eyes filled with tears. I forced my eyes away and was met with Klaus's siblings and my former best friend but I felt nothing when I looked at them.

"Caroline don't do this." Rebekah whined.

"I'm not doing anything. I just simply don't care."

"Let's go Caroline." Silias snapped.

I followed Silias toward the door. Klaus gently grabbed my arm stopping me. "Caroline love don't do this." Klaus begged. I scoffed at him. Who would have thought the all mighty hybrid was begging me. "Wasn't it you who said that love make you weak and we are not weak. Well I'm doing just that." I said storming out the door.

* * *

_**Klaus**_

My eyes filled with tears as I watched Caroline leave. She was so hateful, bitter and mean. Nothing like the woman I love. Nothing like the real Caroline. And I knew who was behind this. Tyler and Hayley. I would pay them a visit. They had no idea what they just did.

But behind her eyes I could see she was still in there. It was like it pained her to see Silias slam me against the wall. Love doesn't make you weak. I was wrong. I just didn't know what real love. Not until I met a baby vampire. Caroline. I wouldn't let her die at the hands of Silias, my father or anyone else. I would save her. I couldn't bare to lose her. Not just as things were going so great for us. I grabbed my jacket and stormed toward the door.

"Niklaus where you going?" Elijah asked.

"To save the girl I love."

"Klaus she's still in there. I saw it." Rebekah said.

I turned toward my sister. I could see tears stream down her face. It broke my heart to see Rebekah like this. To think they were mere enemies before and not only was she the love of my life but she was also my sister's best friend. In fact it is because of Caroline we are all so much closer. No more daggering and placed in a box. I promised I wouldn't do that. I would keep my word.

"I know Rebekah I saw it too. You should all head to Mystic Falls and rather soon." I said before I flashed out the door. I would drive to mystic falls. I knew exactly where everyone would be. The Salvatore house. That would be the first thing I would look. And I would make sure Tyler felt the wrath of me. He would pay.

I arrived at the boarding house and everyone I wanted to see was there. I still hadn't spotted Caroline. And I was afraid what she might be doing. Afraid she was killing innocent humans. Something she would regret later. She would be overcome with emotion if she ever turned it on. The longer she kept it off the more pain she would feel when she turned it on.

Without another thought I kicked in the front door. Everyone jumped back afraid until they saw it was me. Tyler had a smirk on his face. A smirk I wanted to wipe off his face by ripping out his heart still beating in my hand. "I'd wipe that smirk if I were you." I snapped.

"Is it not enough you have my best friend under your grabs." Elena snapped.

"That's where you are wrong. Maybe you should ask Tyler about that love."

Elena looked at Tyler and Hayley confused. Obviously they had no idea what was going on. They didn't tell her about Mikel did he? I scoffed at this realization. He was a coward. And always would be a coward. I would just have to enlighten them myself and I am sure they will be thrilled to hear this. "What is he talking about?" Elena asked.

"He's lying Elena." Hayley said nervously.

"Oh am I little wolf? So you two didn't pay Mikel my father a visit? You didn't tell him my biggest weakness is Caroline? So am I lying about that" I said through clenched teeth.

I watched as Hayley and Tyler looked afraid. And I was glad. They should be afraid. Very afraid I would ensure their deaths are painful and quick. And I don't care that she is carrying a child. Elena's head snapped back glaring at Tyler. "You did what?" Elena snapped. Damon grasped Elena's waist ensuring that she didn't attack them. I was hoping she would. "That isn't all." I said. "In doing so my father is working alongside Silias. Silias was in a form of me and convinced Caroline to turn off her humanity." I said.

Elena gasped. "What?" Tyler said. "I had no idea he was working with Silias." Tyler said panicked. Tyler had no idea the mess he just created by getting the help of my father. He didn't know my father. He didn't care about Caroline. He only cared about himself. He didn't know the monster my father was. He didn't know the man that despised me the moment I was born because my mother was whore. "I may not be happy that my best friend is with you but she turned off her humanity?" Elena asked.

"Yes, see Mikel is going to make her try and kill my family. Something that will rack Caroline with guilt. Something she will never forgive herself for. Mikel, Tyler and Hayley attacked Caroline where she came to me. Mikel and Silias are now a team. And not only that they are working with New Orleans current king Marcel. But just remember the old Caroline that wouldn't kill your baby will now. Her humanity is off. Meaning she cares about nothing." I said.

"We need to get her to turn it back on."

"Indeed we do. The longer it is off the more havoc she can cause and the more guilt and pain she will feel when she turns it back on." I said.

"Agreed. And once it's back on we can keep her away from you." Elena snarled.

I smirked. Little did she know Caroline flew to New Orleans to be with me. I didn't make her. In fact I tried to keep her safe and away from that town. And frankly that comment from Elena irked me. I flashed to her side slamming her against the wall. I held her off the floor by her throat. I could feel the bones of her windpipe crushing beneath my hand. "Let me make something perfectly clear. You will let Caroline make her own choice. I didn't make her stay she came to New Orleans on her own. I would never hurt Caroline as I am sure you are all aware of. But if any of you harm a single hair on her I will kill you." I snarled as I dropped Elena to her feet. I turned to face Damon, Tyler and Hayley. I glowered at Damon remembering what Caroline told me.

"Oh and Damon we really must talk." I snarled.

"I take it you and blondie had a heart to heart."

As I opened my mouth I was interrupted. "Indeed she did but she also had a heart to heart with me you bloody bastard." Rebekah snarled. I turned to face my sister and couldn't help but smile. I was glad to have my family not far behind. They had my back this time.

"Damon what is with all the damn yelling…"

Stefan froze when he saw us. I watched as his eyes instantly went to my sister. I couldn't help but smile. It was time my family found mates. And Stefan is the only man that is good enough for my sister. Because if he wasn't I'd simply kill him.

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked entering the family room. "Come darling let me explain what this bloody asshole and his were-slut did." Rebekah said.

"The name is Hayley. H-A-Y-L-E-Y. You know for a thousand year old vampire you sure are dumb." Hayley said.

I couldn't help but smirk knowing what was going to happen next. Rebekah flashed slamming Hayley against the wall. "See slowing you will lose oxygen and so will your half-breed child. Call me stupid or mess with my family or Caroline or even Stefan I will kill you and trust me I am the scariest of them all." Rebekah snarled.

I glanced at Stefan. "Mate we have a lot to talk about and a plan to go over. We need Caroline to turn on her humanity." I said. Stefan looked at me dumbfounded. "She didn't?"

"Unfortunately to the hands of Silias, Tyler, Hayley, Marcel and Mikel she was compelled to turn it off." I said.

"Are you out of your fucken mind you morons? Agh. Let's go Klaus. Oh and Damon any of you get in our way I will kill you myself. After this is done Caroline and I are leaving town and none of you will stop me." Stefan snarled. I couldn't help but smile knowing I have Stefan a close friend, a brother on my side. If anyone understood why I did things my way other than my siblings it was Stefan.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

I was getting annoyed with Silias and Mikel bickering back and forth. I didn't dare open my mouth so I said was going for a walk. I knew they could kill me in an instant if I tried anything. And I was just starting to enjoy life as a vampire free. No weight on my shoulders. Nothing to worry about, no one to care about, no confusion, hurt, pain or love. Not even hatred. Just nothing. Emptiness.

I continued through the dark forest. I could hear a beating heart. I could smell and hear the blood pumping through their heart and all over their body. I could feel the veins under my eyes begin to pop out and I could feel my eyes darken as my fangs lowered.

I slowly continued through the forest until I spotted the girl alone. I swallowed hard. She was alone and her scent was intoxicating. My mouth was watering at the thought of her blood running down my throat. The sweet salivating taste of her blood. I would lose control this time and no one would stop me. No one. I wanted to feed. I needed to feed. And I was going to feed. And I was going to kill her without a care in the world.

I could feel this tug telling me not to but I ignored it. Not a care in the world. I watched as she got closer and closer by the second. I hid behind the tree being unseen by the fog. As she was merely inches from me. I stepped out from my hiding.

"Oh, sorry I thought I was alone."

"Afraid not." I growled.

She flashed the flashlight to my face. What I saw next was horror on her face. She didn't scream she ran. I chuckled. I would have to chase my dinner. How exhilarating. I flashed in front of her stopping her from going anywhere else. I didn't speak another word. Grasping her hard I pulled her back flush against my front tilting her neck to the side exposing the flesh of her neck. I sank my fangs into her skin. I closed my eyes I tasted the salty intoxicating blood. Feeling it run over my lips down my throat. She struggled in the beginning. But slowly she stopped fighting. I could feel her body becoming weaker and weaker. I was going to kill her and I didn't care.

"Caroline NO"

I gripped the girls throat tighter as I drained her body of blood. I dropped the lifeless body at my feet when I saw the person that called my name. Bonnie. I smiled knowing she was human I could kill her. "Bonnie" I snarled.

"Stefan told me you turned off your humanity. Don't do this."

"I see everyone is trying to get the pathetic and weak Caroline. That Caroline is gone and never coming back. Now I'm quite hungry." I snarled.

"Caroline…don't it's me Bonnie your friend. Look I know everyone wants you away from Klaus I was never against it. I just didn't know what to say without everyone giving me a hard time for not taking their side."

"Frankly I don't care." I said.

Before I could lunge at my next victim I watched as Bonnie flicked her wrists. I staggered back. My brain felt like it was in a vise and on fire but I could deal with it. I grinned with my humanity off the pain was near what it could be. "Is that all you got witch?" I snarled.

"Caroline no."

I lunged at Bonnie pinning her beneath me as she struggled to get free. Swiftly I was flung to the ground away from her. I growled. She wanted to play hard I could play. I flashed to my feet Bonnie was running away but I was faster than her. Grasping her body I pulled her back flush against my chest as I arched her neck exposing the flesh of her dark skin. I could see the pulse beating. The blood pumping through her veins. "I'm going to enjoy this." I whispered.

I pierced her neck biting into her flesh. Bonnie screamed an earth shattering scream. I was sure people heard but frankly I didn't care. I didn't care about anything and that is what is great. I groaned in ecstasy as the blood ran over my lips and down my throat. It was sweet almost like honey. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. A smidge of me felt this pull in my heart. Something that was strange to me. Her blood tasted so delicious.

* * *

**_Kol_**

Finn and I were searching for Caroline. She needed to turn on her humanity. From what I have been hearing she has been leaving dead bodies all over the place. Something you don't want to do in a town full of humans. Now in New Orleans that is an entirely different situation. "So where is Sage?" I asked making small talk.

"With Rebekah searching for Caroline."

"Let's check the woods." I said.

Finn nodded. Slowly we entered the dark forest. Only hearing the sound of leaves crumbling underneath our feet, twigs snapping and owls hooting nearby. Peaceful. Until we heard an earth shattering scream. A scream from a voice I recognized. "Was that?"

"Bonnie" I said.

Finn and I flashed towards the scream. My heart nearly stopped when I saw Caroline clutching her friend. I watched as Bonnie's eyes rolled into the back of her head. I lunged at Caroline throwing her away from Bonnie. I don't know what it is about this witch but she has me intrigued. I have always wanted to get to know her better. But yet Jeremy stood in my way. One day she would see he is nothing but a little boy.

"Bonnie?" I said gently shaking her.

But she didn't reply. Instantly I bit into my wrist pressing it to her lips. "Come on Bonnie." I whispered. I glanced at Finn who held Caroline firmly in his grasp. We were much stronger than her. Bonnie began to stir. I breathed a sigh of relief. I watched as her eyes sprang open. "I know you don't like it but Caroline has drained most of your blood. Drink sweetheart." I said smiling.

Surprisingly Bonnie didn't put up a fight like she usually does. After a few minutes she was back to herself. Almost. "Come on let's get you back to the house." I said. I rose to my feet holding out my hand. Bonnie grasped my hand pulling herself to her feet almost losing her balance if I weren't there to catch her. "Easy darling." I said. "You're still weak. Come." I said. Gently I lifted her up into my arms. Bonnie rested her head against my chest. I don't know why but this felt right. "Come on Finn drag the lunatic with ya." I said.

I could hear Caroline struggling trying to break free. She was a mess. I think we spotted three bodies on the way here. Klaus was going to get a kick out of this. "She really is a train wreck isn't she?" I whispered.

"Yeah, you could say that look at my neck."

"All healed up love." I said smiling.

* * *

**_Caroline_**

I was dragged against my will. Finn had a tight grip on me. He was an original. Much stronger than any vampire never mind a baby vampire. "Let me go." I growled. They interrupted my meal. Bonnie would be dead if it weren't for Kol and Finn. "Would you bloody hold still." Finn muttered.

"Certainly once you let me go." I snapped.

"I would like the old Caroline back."

"Hah-you just want the miserable Caroline back. The weak, pathetic and unworthy Caroline. Not anymore." I said.

"I can see our father has done a number on you. Let's go."

We exited the forest where a black SUV waited I knew right away it was Klaus's but where was Klaus. I dragged my feet kept trying to tug and pull. But nothing. "I will kill you all." I growled.

"And that right there is the no humanity Caroline." Kol said shaking his head.

"In you go." Finn said forcing me into the back seat.

I was forced into the backseat against my will. I tried to escape. But to no avail. I watched as Kol placed Bonnie into the passenger seat. How pathetic. "You are all so pathetic." I growled.

I watched as Kol climbed into the driver seat letting the car purr to life. "I am going to kill you all." I growled. Kol breathed exasperated. I knew I was getting to him and I was glad. I didn't care what they wanted with me. I was going to go through my plan as intended and they couldn't stop me. Mikel wanted me to wait until the perfect moment to kill them. I only needed to kill Klaus then they would all die. I even had the white oak stake at my place.

As we drove to wherever the hell they were taking me a gust of wind sent Bonnie's scent my way. I growled remembering the taste of her blood. "Caroline" Finn said glancing at me. But I ignored him. I needed her sweet blood. I felt the veins under my eyes pop and my eyes darken. I lunged at Bonnie but Kol was too quick. Blocking me. I wasn't going to stop. I pierced my fangs into his neck. Kol screamed in agony as the car swerved. Giving me enough time to escape.

* * *

_**Klaus**_

Stefan and I were going over ideas of how to get her to turn back on her Humanity. But then again Silias was the one to get her to turn it off. I just didn't know how to get her turn it on again. I wanted her to.

"Bloody fucken hell." Kol muttered.

I glanced up to see Kol carrying Bonnie. But no Finn. "What is going on?"

"Your precious Caroline is what is going on." Kol snapped.

"Bonnie. What happened?" Stefan said rushing to her side.

The situation was worse than I thought. My brother's neck was covered in blood. "What the bloody hell happened to your neck?" I asked.

"Caroline bit me."

I looked at my brother shocked. Caroline bit him? I had to smirk at that. All the times my brother teased, taunted, bothered and annoyed Caroline she gave him a taste of his own medicine. She bit him. I had to stifle my laugh. "Where's Finn?" I asked.

"He went after your train wreck."

"Would somebody like to tell me what the bloody hell happened?" I asked.

"I was trying to help by finding Caroline. She's my friend. I found her sucking the life out of this girl in the forest I yelled for her to stop but she didn't. She killed her and then attacked me." Bonnie said taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, then I heard Bonnie scream we rushed toward her when we saw a nearly lifeless Bonnie at the grasps of Caroline. We had to pull her off. Klaus she needs to turn on her humanity I'm afraid what she will do next. I mean a little blood lust is fun but she is going off the deep end. She tried to go after Bonnie again on the way here I blocked her with my arm and that's when she bit my neck causing me to swerve the car and make her bloody escape."

"And my guess is Finn is going after her?" I said.

"Yeah."

It was worse than I thought. She was getting worse and worse. She was going to be racked with guilt. She was going to hurt. The pain and the emotions were going to be too much for her. I know I've done it myself. Now I just hide my feelings allowing only the ones I care about and love to see them.

"KLAUS"

I turned to my sister and Sage walking through the door. Please not anymore horrible news about the woman I love. "Rebekah." I said.

"I am going to strangle Caroline."

I groaned. Something I didn't want to hear especially since they are best friend. "I know." I muttered. I just hoped we could save her. "Klaus you are the only one who can get her to turn it on." Rebekah said. She was right. I just hope I wasn't too late.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

I flashed through the forest after running into Rebekah and Sage. Again another pair of my old pathetic friends. I don't care about anyone. No one will change me. I will never turn it back on. Never. I stopped. I was alone. All I heard was the silent night. Not a sound. Odd.

"Gotcha"

I was grabbed. Before I could react I was held back. I glanced over my shoulder to see Stefan and Finn. "Let me go." I growled angry.

"This is for your own good Caroline."

"I will kill you Stefan let me go." I snapped.

"Oh would you bloody stop. You have been planning on killing us all night." Finn said annoyed.

"You are pathetic. I will never turn my humanity back on. This is the new me. Soon vampires will no longer exist. They are an abomination." I said through clenched teeth.

"I see you have been talking to my father again." Finn said. "Sorry Stefan."

I was confused why he was saying sorry. Finn quickly grasped my head before everything went dark. He snapped my neck.

My neck ached when I awoke. I was in the back seat of the car. And we were just pulling up to the Mikaelson mansion. Stefan sat next to me glancing me over. My wrists were bound together. "Let me go. And Finn you will pay for this." I snarled.

"We're here." Finn said ignoring me.

I knew he was in there. And Klaus was the last person I wanted to see right now. I was afraid he would be the one person who would get me to turn it back on. I didn't want to turn it back on. I like being free. Free of all emotions not a care in the world. And soon I won't have to fight to survive. "Let's go Caroline." Stefan grinned.

I was dragged out the car heading towards the door. I could hear Klaus inside with his sister and Sage. What was this a freaking party? An intervention? I laughed knowing Mikel would come looking for me soon. He would know something happened.

"What is so funny?" Stefan asked.

"You all will be so sorry. Silias and Mikel will be looking for me."

"We'll see about that." Finn said.

Finn grasped one arm as Stefan grabbed the other. I was furious. I wanted nothing to rip their hearts out. I knew Bonnie was here also. I could hear the beating of her human heart. Stefan flung the front door open. Everyone glanced up and froze when they saw me. "Caroline." Klaus said looking shocked.

"Never seen a little blood?" I growled.

I glanced around the room and my eyes stopped on Bonnie. She looked afraid and I was glad. I attempted to lunge at her but was held back by Stefan and Finn. "Silias and Mikel will kill you all." I growled.

"A little hard when Silias is dead."

I glanced toward the person who owned that voice. Damon. Elena stood by his side star struck once again. "See what you've done to her Klaus? You turned her into a monster. Once this is over you will come back with me Caroline. Where you belong." Elena said.

I could feel my blood boil. I acted like I was calm. Once they released me I would end her. Everything was always about her and unlike before I don't care who I hurt by ending her. It is always about Elena. Poor pathetic Elena.

"Can you please let me go now?"

"Are you going to remain calm?" Stefan asked.

"Yes"

"And will you stop with the bloody death threats." Finn asked.

"Fine"

I watched as Stefan nodded. Finn released his grasp. Stefan removed the binds and left me alone. Ah, freedom. I smiled at Elena. Without another word I flashed slamming Elena against the wall squeezing tightly. "Caroline" Elena gasped.

"Let me make something perfectly clear. No one has turned me into anything. If anyone did it would be you Elena. You and your pathetic life. Poor Elena. Someone come save Elena. Poor Elena lost her parents and brother." I growled.

"Caroline" Damon said.

"Well news flash you would be the one to make me like this. I was collateral damage but that didn't matter to you. Which is why I will enjoy this."

I pierced my fangs into her neck drinking her sweet, warm, intoxicating blood. But it didn't last long. I was tossed off. I slammed my head against a table. I growled when I saw it was Damon who did such a thing. I lunged at him. "Easy love." Klaus said stopping me.

I glanced up into his deep blue eyes. And there was the feeling again. That feeling. In the pit of my stomach. That feeling in my chest I got every time I was around him. Why did I feel like this if my emotions were off? Everyone was staring at me and I didn't understand why? Did they not like the scene I caused?

Klaus held my shoulders firmly keeping me in place. "This isn't you. Stop. Turn it back on love." Klaus whispered.

"I'm going to bring Elena home." Damon said.

It was like I was a disease. Everyone began making excuses why they had to leave. Odd. "Yeah, Rebekah and I are going to have dinner." Stefan said. "Sage, why don't you and Finn join us?"

"Sounds great." Sage replied.

"And I'm going to bring Bonnie home." Kol said.

All that was left was Klaus and I. I didn't want to be left alone with him. I didn't trust myself. I didn't trust what he did to me. I didn't understand it. "I know you feel something." Klaus whispered. I laughed. "I feel nothing."

"Really? So you feel nothing when I do this?" Klaus said.

Gently he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. Sending goose bumps running down my spine. I swallowed hard. "Nothing." I said. Klaus grinned. Stepping closer toward me so his hard muscular body was pressed upon mine. Instantly I felt my body go to jelly. My insides igniting. All for him. What was happening to me? Gently he stroked his fingers up and down my arms. "And this?"

"Nothing." I said lying of course.

Because I was getting these feelings that I didn't understand. Feelings that were alien to me. That I shouldn't feel. That was the whole point of turning off your humanity wasn't it? "How about this. The feel of my breath against your soft lips." Klaus whispered.

I could feel the warmth of his breath against my lips as his lips gently hovered over mine. My heart was racing. What was he doing to me? This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to feel anything. This wasn't a bad feeling but this wasn't how things were supposed to happen. I swallowed hard. "Nothing." I said.

Gently I pushed him away as I headed toward the stairs. "Since I am not allowed to leave I am getting some shut eye." I said. I flashed up the stairs but before I could make it to the empty spare room Klaus stood in front of me. "I know you feel something." Klaus said.

"I feel nothing. No humanity remember?"

Slowly I walked around Klaus as I headed toward my room. I thought I was safe. Instantly I was pulled back slamming into Klaus's hard chest. "I know you feel something. And I will make you feel something." Klaus said. Slamming his lips upon mine I froze. Unable to move as this warmth filled my chest. A feeling I have never felt before. Something very unfamiliar.

I didn't push him away. I just stood there. Klaus smiled through our kiss. Gently his tongue traced over my bottom lip. Ah, hell. I pressed back harder. Dragging my teeth along his bottom lip earning a soft moan from Klaus. I didn't understand or know these feelings I was feeling. I didn't understand any of it. Closing my eyes I thought of turning it back on but I couldn't. Something wouldn't allow me to. And I didn't know what or why. I just wished things could go back to how they were.

Klaus deviled his tongue into my mouth doing the tango with my own tongue. His kiss was soft, gentle yet full of passion and love. Something he told me when I had my humanity back on. Gently pulling his lips from mine he pressed his forehead upon mine. "I know you feel something. You just wont admit it. Turn it back on Caroline. Please." Klaus whispered before walking away.

I stood frozen on what to do. What was happening? A simple task from Mikel was becoming very complicated. I needed out of here and I needed away from Klaus. I flashed down the stairs and out the door when I was faced with Mikel. "There you are I have been looking all over for you." Mikel snarled.

"They forced me."

"I know and they have also killed Silias. Our plan needs to happen sooner now. Go home and get ready. Stay there until I instruct otherwise understood." Mikel snapped.

"Yes, sir."

I watched as Mikel flashed away. Faster than any vampire I have ever seen. Was he a vampire? I still wasn't sure. I knew he was an immortal. I stood motionless as I ran my fingers through my hair. Klaus is right. There is something there. There shouldn't be but there is. "Caroline?"

I glanced behind me to see Rebekah return with Sage, Stefan and Finn. How was I crying? There were tears streaming down my face. This isn't supposed to happen. Having no humanity you don't care and you don't feel. You don't cry and you don't love why was this happening? Why? I was breathing heavily.

I glanced at Rebekah as they stared at me. I didn't speak a word I just flashed toward my house. The house that was always empty because of my mother. I would do what Mikel instructed. I just hope I could go through with this plan.

* * *

_**Rebekah**_

"Did you see that Stefan? She is starting to feel something." I said surprised.

"I wonder who had that affect on her."

I grinned knowing exactly who Stefan was talking about. I flashed inside quickly in search for my brother. I knew he was probably brooding over Caroline. It is what he spent most of his time doing now. Once we fixed Caroline we would take back New Orleans and Marcel would go in the garden or die. I didn't care either case. I just needed Stefan and that I had. "KLAUS" I yelled.

He didn't answer. I flashed up the stairs and began banging on the door. "What the bloody hell do you want?" Klaus screamed as he flung the door open.

"What happened while we were gone?"

"What is it to you?" Klaus snapped.

"Because as we got home I spotted an upset Caroline."

I grinned at Klaus when he whipped around looking at me confused. "What do you mean upset?" Klaus asked. "I mean she was crying Klaus." I said smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

I tossed and turned all night. Dreams and nightmares. I'd get these dreams. They were memories of Klaus and I. In happier times when I had my humanity. All the times I was smiling and happy. Why was I having these dreams? Why was I seeing this?

I flashed out of bed stepping over dead bodies that lay around the hotel room I decided to rent. Just to be safe. I didn't want to kill my mother and I didn't want anyone to find me incase Klaus came looking for me. "Today is the day Caroline."

I spun around startled. Mikel. What was he talking about today was the day? There was no way I could kill them. Not after yesterday and not after I'm feeling all these feelings I do not understand. "What?" I said.

"Today is the day that you will end Niklaus and yourself. I will go with you get ready and here I brought you a little snack." Mikel said tossing a man I didn't know at me.

I caught the man Mikel tossed at me. His neck was already bleeding. All I could smell was his blood. Instantly the veins under my eyes popped out and my eyes darkened as my fangs lowered. "Feed" Mikel instructed. I sank my fangs into his lifeless body and drank. I let the warm blood run down my throat and chin forgetting about all the doubts I had and only seeing blood.

I flung the lifeless body to the ground. I drained him of all his blood and man he tasted so delicious. I was satisfied with no doubts, concerns or feelings. I knew what I had to do I had to kill Niklaus and then myself. I headed to the bathroom quickly slipping into the shower. I wanted to look stunning for my death.

After a quick shower I slipped on some dark denim jeans slipping a tan corset on over my white button down short sleeved blouse. The corset was made of tan soft cotton. The buttons stopped at the middle of my chest with thick straps that wrapped around my neck. I looked sexy. I slipped on my tan high heels with my hair pulled into a messy up do. I looked sexy and ready to die. Grabbing the white oak stake I headed toward the door. Here goes nothing.

As I was heading toward my car I spotted a pregnant Katherine. What was she doing here? I slowed my pace towards here. Was I being watched? "I'm alone don't worry." Katherine said.

"What do you want I'm busy?"

"Caroline don't do this. Turn on your humanity. I know I have done rotten things to you and I know I killed you but if I could turn back time I probably wouldn't have done those things if I had Elijah. If I had love. All I cared about then was about myself." Katherine said.

"Nice pep talk but I don't care I have plans to do."

I turned to get into my car. I kept telling myself not to hurt her. She is pregnant with Elijah's child. And if I harmed either of them I knew damn well Elijah would kill me himself. "Did Mikel tell you how he forced his children into the creatures they are now?"

I don't know what it was but it was something she said that made me stop. I froze. Was she telling the truth? "He chased his children for centuries even though he was the one that had a witch cast a spell. Turning them into vampires forcing them to feed off an innocent girl. Once he realized what he created he hunted them. Went as far as killing Niklaus's favorite horse." Katherine said.

I felt a lump in my throat. I knew Katherine was human. She knew I could kill her. So she was telling her the truth. But it doesn't matter. "It doesn't matter." I said swallowing hard trying to stop the tears.

"Caroline I know you love Niklaus. You're fighting it. Don't let Mikel win. Mikel has hated Niklaus since the moment he was born he is the reason he is the way he is the way he is. Don't let Mikel win."

I swallowed hard. Was my humanity slowly coming back? I knew what Klaus went through. My father hated me. He chose a man over his own child. He hated me when he found out what I was. Tried to condition me; change me as he called it. I was always alone. A lot like Klaus. No one understands me. No one except Klaus.

Taking a deep breath I climbed into my car and sped off. I glanced at Katherine in my review mirror. What she said was true Mikel is a monster. But the thing is when I try to not do what Mikel compelled me to do I can't fight the urge. It's like no matter what I do I have to follow through it's out of my hands.

* * *

_**Kol**_

Bonnie rested easy. She was so beautiful when she slept. I couldn't believe her best friend has gone ape shit crazy but then again it's all thanks to my father and mother. I knew one day this would happen. I knew my father would find something to end us all. He would find one of our weaknesses. Who would have thought it would be the girl Klaus is in love with.

Bonnie's phone began to vibrate as she slept. I reached over and noticed the name that popped up. Jeremy Gilbert. I growled at that name. The man that didn't deserve someone as amazing as Bonnie. I clicked on the message wondering what this bloody bloke wanted.

**_Jeremy:_** _We need to talk_

I smiled. I knew Bonnie would get angry at me for this. Maybe I could compel her to forget it later. Or maybe better yet I can convince her to join my side as an immortal. Never aging and never death except by a wooden stake to the heart unless I turned her. Then only the white oak could kill her. If she decided. I replied back to the Gilbert boy.

**_Bonnie_****:** _What's up?  
__**Jeremy:**__I don't think we should see each other anymore?_  
**Bonnie:** _Um...ok why?  
__**Jeremy: **__Anna is back and I realize I love her and I am happier with her.  
__**Bonnie: **__Anna as in your ex who is dead?  
__**Jeremy: **__She's not dead anymore and she doesn't want us talking ok?  
__**Bonnie:**__ Fine, whatever have a nice life._

"What are you doing?"

I glanced up to see Bonnie looking at me annoyed. _Crap_. She is going to be pissed not that I will blame her but that Gilbert boy is a prick. "Here I know you are going to hate me for what I did so I'll leave." I said handing her phone back to her. I watched as she glanced at the message and looked furious. "You can stay I had a feeling this was going on."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, and Kol thank you."

"Anytime sweetheart." I said taking a seat next to her.

I still was baffled that her friend nearly killed her tonight. And I still was baffled that my brother the all mighty hybrid fell for a baby vampire who could actually stand up to him and be blunt and he wouldn't kill her. Or dagger them like he does with his family. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Bonnie said smiling.

Our eyes met. There was a fire inside those gorgeous eyes. Has been since the moment my eyes locked on hers. From the moment I met her. Gently I tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "You deserve so much better than that Gilbert boy."

Bonnie blushed. Was she not used to compliments or gentle gestures? She was truly beautiful and she needed to know that. "You're beautiful Bonnie." I whispered.

"Are you just saying that?"

"No I mean every word." I said.

"Why? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you have me so intrigued. Always have been. Something about you." I said.

"How is it Caroline and I fall for the two baddest boys of the planet?"

I couldn't help but smile as I leaned closer toward her face. I could hear her heart beating rapidly. I had to smile knowing I was doing this. My lips hovered over hers. "Because even though we are bad. Deep down we have a heart allowing only those we feel worthy of seeing it. And we bad boys are true gentlemen not like little boys." I whispered as my breath tickled her lips. I smiled knowing I could get to her. "I could show you an eternity of wealth and happiness so full of love. If that's what you wanted." I whispered.

"Show me."

I smiled. Gently cupping her face with one hand I pressed my lips upon hers. Igniting a fire deep within. Bonnie groaned through our kiss. And what happened I didn't expect. Gently gripping my shirt she pushed me further into the couch as she climbed on top of me straddling me. I had to admit it was hot. And it's what I loved about this girl. She was so full of fire. I didn't know if this would go anywhere. I wanted it to. Gently she cupped my face as she pressed her lips into mine harder.

"Wait" I said through kisses.

"Not now." Bonnie said as she continued to kiss me over and over.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Gently grasping her wrists I held her away stopping her. Bonnie looked at me confused. "I thought you wanted…" I chuckled stopping her from finishing that sentence. Everyone looked at me as this bad boy who slept around. Yes I had my lonely times where I wanted a companion but I have always wanted someone I could live through centuries with. Someone I could love and who would love me over and over. Never tiring of one another.

"Trust me Bonnie I do. I want you more than you know. But what are you going to tell your friend? You know they won't allow this." I said.

"You're right they won't allow this. The only person who will accept this is Stefan and Caroline. I see now the difference that Caroline has in Klaus. He's different with her. Just like I feel with you. I have always had this deep connection with you Kol. Always have. My friends if they are my friends will have to deal with it."

"Bonnie I can't explain this but I have this deep connection with you. This connection that I don't ever want to lose…"

Bonnie smiled instantly placing her finger on my lips stopping me from speaking what was she doing? "If I have to become a vampire to make you happy then so be it. I will be a vampire if it means being with you." Bonnie said smiling.

I grinned my wicked grin. The words I wanted to hear. Instantly flashing to my feet I grabbed Bonnie as her legs wrapped around me. I flashed to her bedroom. We were alone and I was so thankful. All I want is to ravish her over and over.

"All I bloody want is to ravish you. Over and over." I whispered into her ear.

"Then do it."

I smiled as we entered her room. I collapsed onto her bed falling on top of her as I engulfed her in a passionate kiss. How have my feelings developed like this? I didn't understand but I didn't care. "When?" I whispered.

"When what?"

"When do you want to become immortal?" I asked.

"After you ravish me."

I couldn't help but smile. I swear I could feel my cold heart beat again. What this woman did. I slammed my lips upon hers as I ran my hand down to the hem of her skirt. Kissing her passionately and deeply. My tongue entering her mouth gently. Soft moans escaped her mouth. It drove me med. I was going to make her scream my name. I was going to shower her real love making. Something the Gilbert boy would never be able to show her. "I'm so glad you are wearing a skirt." I whispered.

Greedily and hungrily I ripped off her panties kicking off my own shorts. We were fast removing each other's clothes. Like we just found lost treasure. I hovered over her excited. I was going to ravish the bloody hell out of her. "Ready?" Bonnie nodded. Instantly I lunged inside of her hard. Bonnie moaned loudly. Calling out my name. God did she feel amazing. I was going to enjoy this.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

We arrived at the Mikaelson's mansion and it was dark. The only thing that lit the circular drive way the dim lighting. I was nervous. Could I go through with this? I spotted Klaus's SUV, along with Elijah, Kol and Rebekah and even Finn. Everyone was here.

"Show time." Mikel said smiling.

I climbed out of the car slowly with Mikel by my side. I wasn't going to lie I was afraid to die. A part of me didn't want to die. I wanted to live. Live as a vampire. Feed and kill. "NIKLAUS." Mikel yelled.

Here goes nothing. My heart was pounding in fear. But it was also pounding because I know the affect Klaus has on me when he is close by. Instantly I watched the front door swing open. Stepping outside was Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Finn. Not a smile on their faces. They were ready for battle and I was the person on the other side. I was the enemy.

Mikel gripped my arm as we stood several feet away from Klaus. Klaus was angry. I could see his face harden. I watched as tears filled Rebekah's eyes as she looked only at me. I was afraid how this was going to end. And worst of all I was confused why I was feeling like this. "Caroline." Rebekah trembled.

Klaus's face hardened as he glared at his father. Stared at him with such vengeance and hatred. Klaus dressed in his dark denim jeans and a gray long sleeve Henley with the two top buttons undone. He looked sexy. Why does his father want to kill him? What has he ever done to him? I just don't understand it. I knew once the stake hit the heart of a vampire it would burst into flames. Leaving nothing left on this earth to kill any original.

"Father" Klaus growled.

"Still up to your old tricks huh? When will you get it through your head?"

"You know nothing about me. You never tried to. You have always seen me as a monster so why hide what I am? In fact you're the one who created me."Klaus snapped.

Mikel grinned as he gripped my arm more tightly. "Yes, true I did but this time I have something that matters to you. Like the life of this girl." Mikel snarled.

I whipped my head back starring at Mikel. What was he doing? This isn't what he told me. Was he planning on killing me all along? Was this pain and hurt I was going through not worth it? Was everything he told me a lie?

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have no bloody heart." Klaus snapped.

He was staring directly at me. I watched as he was fighting back tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. "Niklaus, this girl means nothing so then you won't care if I kill her?"

"Go ahead. See if I care." Klaus snapped.

Mikel grasped my arm tight slamming my back to his chest. Grabbing the stake from his jacket he placed it right where my heart was. But something has changed me the last couple days. Like I am feelings things I shouldn't feel. Remorse, fear and something else I can't explain. Little does Mikel know is the real white oak stake is in the waist band of my belt. He still had a stake at my chest. Something that could kill me.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? All we have ever wanted was to be a family. But you. You are the reason we had to continue to run. If anyone is a monster it's you. Not us and not Caroline. You are the reason she can't feel." Rebekah yelled.

I watched as Kol grasped Rebekah's arm. He was afraid she was going to attack. I glanced at Klaus. I could see hurt, pain and fear in his eyes. He was afraid that Mikel would really go through with it. He would really kill me. So was I. My heart began thumping at the sight of Klaus. He brought something out of me that I didn't know what it was. Something I didn't understand.

"So what now Niklaus? After this girl becomes gray and cold what then? You going to live forever? With no one by your side. Nobody cares about you anymore boy. Who do you have once this pathetic baby vampire is gone? No one." Mikel chuckled. "No one"

I glanced around seeing fear in everyone's eyes. They stared in fear. They knew the man Mikel is. A real monster. A monster who doesn't care about his children or others. What he said reminded me a lot of what my father said. How my father hated me. Standing motionless I zoned out. Remembering how my father tortured me because I was a vampire. How he hated me because of what I am. How he tried to condition me.

Tears streamed down my face as I remembered all the hurtful things that he did. The same thing that Klaus's father just said to him. Things that weren't true. Klaus wasn't alone. He had his siblings and he had me. He would always have me. Because I love him. "Caroline" Rebekah said staring at me confused.

Rebekah has always been my best friend. She knew me better than anyone. She knew something was happening to me. It was the breakthrough I needed. The breakthrough that would allow me to turn it back on. To feel again. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. _Click._ When I opened my eyes I was overcome with feelings. Love, pain, regret, remorse and death.

"Change of plans." Mikel whispered.

Before I could react Mikel thrusted the stake into my chest missing my heart. I dropped to my feet as I gasped in pain. "CAROLINE" Klaus said with tears in my eyes. I watched as Mikel was slowly making his way toward his children. I couldn't let him kill the man I love. I grasped the stake from my chest gritting my teeth in pain. Slowly I took a step toward them. I watched as tears streamed down my face. I needed Mikel to think I didn't just turn my humanity. I bit my lip to force back the tears as I slowly approached Klaus. I was fighting back tears. "Caroline. Love please don't do this." Klaus whispered.

"She's under my power. She feels nothing. Like the monster she is."

That last comment made me angry. I knew what I was going to do. I wasn't going to kill my friends or the man that I love. I was going to kill the man who hated his own children and who hated me.

"So Mikel he has no one? And no one cares about him you say?"

"Yes, now kill him." Mikel said.

I glanced at Klaus and whispered one thing so only he could hear me. "I'm sorry." Klaus looked at me confused. I turned and faced Mikel. The monster who deserved to die. No Klaus. Mikel. "You're wrong." I snarled.

I lunged at Mikel as I pulled out the white oak stake. Lunging toward Mikel. "CAROLINE NO" Klaus yelled. Mikel blocked me fling me hard. I cried out in pain as my back and head slammed into the side of the house. I collapsed to the ground unable to move. "You bastard." Klaus snarled.

I watched as the original's faced off with their father. Rebekah saw me lying there in pain. "Caroline?" I groaned in pain as I struggled to get up. I gritted in teeth. "Rebekah help." I begged. I watched as relief swept over Rebekah. "Oh thank god. Please tell me you turned it back on." Rebekah asked rushing to my side.

"Yes"

"When?" Rebekah asked helping me up.

"When Mikel was saying things that my own father said to me."

I glanced around looking for Klaus. The pain hurt but I would die for Klaus. I love him. I spotted him fighting with Mikel. "You will die just like the whole species of vampires." Mikel snarled.

"Rebekah I love him." I trembled. "I feel everything."

Rebekah pulled me in her arms holding me. Tears were running down my face. Stefan was kidding the longer it is off the more pain and hurt I feel when I turn it back on. I didn't know how I would make it through this pain. I didn't remember much but what I did remember hurt. "Nik" Rebekah gasped.

I whipped around and spotted Mikel pinning Klaus to the ground. NO. My heart was racing. I was so afraid to lose him. I couldn't lose him. Not when I was back. Not when I realized what I feel for him. Not before I tell him. "Goodbye Niklaus." Mikel grinned.

I wasn't going to let him die. I flashed fast. "KLAUS NO" I yelled. I flung myself hard. Channel on my emotions and all the hurt and pain into one thing. Saving Klaus. I flung my body hard as I pushed Mikel off Klaus. Saving the man I love. Mikel glared at me. "Impossible. Silias compelled you."

"Nothing is impossible." I snarled. "You're the monster not them."

Mikel flung me off of him. This time I had the stake. "Caroline." Klaus said. But I didn't stop. I owed this to Klaus. I owed this to Rebekah, Sage, Bonnie, Finn, Kol, Elijah and even Katherine. I owed them this. They kept trying to bring me back and I couldn't break that thin barrier that was stopping me from turning it all back on. That barrier that would bring the old Caroline back. The one everyone loved.

"Oh, so willing to die?" Mikel chuckled.

I flashed to Mikel's side piercing his skin as he cried out in pain. Klaus stood motionless and shocked. No one moved. Afraid and not sure what to do. No one has seen me like this. I used all my strength and pinned Mikel beneath me. He struggled to get free but I had the upper hand. I clutched his throat tightly. "You have taken everything away from me. So I am going to take something away from you." I snapped. "And you're wrong he does have someone. Me." I whispered as I slammed the wooden stake into his heart.

I knelt next to him as I watched his body erupt into flames. All I heard were his screams. Mikel glanced at me and grinned and said one thing before his body turned grey. "Remember."

It was like the moment he said that word I remembered everything. Everything that I didn't remember because of Silias. I remembered the moment Silias compelled me to turn it off. I remembered all the people I slaughtered. I remembered how I nearly killed Bonnie. I remembered how Klaus tried to get me to remember but I didn't. I remembered how I threatened their lives. I remembered everything. I felt the pain of every person I killed. Tears streamed down my face.

I glanced up to see everyone starring at me as I knelt next to the now pile of ashes that once was Mikel. I have ruined everything. I ruined my friendship with Rebekah and Sage. And I ruined the relationship I had with Klaus. Elena, Damon, Tyler and Hayley won. They would get their wish. I stared at only one person. Klaus. Tears filled his beautiful blue eyes as they bored into mine. "Klaus I'm…I'm so sorry…I"

"STOP" Klaus yelled cutting me off. "It doesn't matter. Thank you for saving my family Caroline. But as of this moment I don't want to ever see you or hear from you." Klaus snapped.

"Klaus, please listen to me." I trembled.

"Listen to you? No I've heard enough. You were going to kill me. How long has your humanity been back on Caroline? How do I not know that it wasn't ever off? You were nothing but a simple vampire I wanted to ravish nothing more. Leave before I kill you." Klaus snapped.

I watched as his eyes flashed yellow. He was serious. I was a disease. They all turned on me and walked inside. Like I wasn't there. Like I didn't matter. I held my stomach as I cried. Cried because of the pain. This pain in my chest that I didn't know if I could live through. This pain I didn't want to live without. How was I going to survive? Klaus kept me alive. He kept me hanging on "I'm so sorry." I trembled.

I didn't want to live if this is what I would feel. Like a knife twisting in my heart over and over. Like I was going to vomit. Like my stomach was in a vise gripping me harder and harder. "Goodbye Klaus." I cried quietly. I didn't know if he could hear me. I hoped he could. Gently I gripped my daylight ring pulling it off as I dropped it on the ground. "Goodbye Mikaelson's, goodbye Bonnie, Goodbye Stefan. I will never forget you." I whispered. Slowly I rose to my feet as the pain worsened. Soon I would no longer exist. I would just be a pile of ash. Like a forgotten memory.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

Several days had passed and I haven't heard from Caroline. I was worried about her. Kol understood why I still cared. Caroline has always been there for me. I wanted to run as a vampire with her. I loved my new life. Kol kept his promise. He turned me after he ravished me over and over. I couldn't help but smile. "What are you smiling about sweetheart?" Kol asked taking his place on the couch next to me.

I glanced up and smiled. Gently he pressed his lips upon mine. "About how you ravished me over and over." I whispered against his lips.

"I can do that again. It's much better as a vampire." Kol whispered as he gently kissed my neck nipping my skin with his teeth. I groaned feeling the fire light inside of me. They weren't kidding when they said your senses are heightened as a vampire.

"Kol get a bloody room." Finn said laughing as he walked in with Sage.

I couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought I would fit in so perfectly with a house full of vampires? Everyone joined us in the family room. Nothing to worry about at the moment. "Rebekah I think you dropped a ring." Sage said.

"Just place it on the table in the foyer."

I glanced down trying Caroline again. But it went straight to voicemail. Three days it's been like this and I was worried sick. "Have you heard from her?" I glanced up to see Rebekah asking. Sadness filled her eyes. Even Sage was full of sadness. Klaus prohibited his sister and Sage to talk to or see Caroline. But he knew I couldn't do that and he understood. But I knew he was hurting. He would just spend his time brooding in his room. Drinking, painting, drawing, and breaking things. It was clear he missed her. He needed her. And she needed him too. "No, it's been three days. I'm worried." I said.

Kol gently draped his arm around me. Running his fingers slowly up and down my arm up to my shoulder. He was trying to soothe me when in reality it was awakening ever nerve in my body. Awakening the monster inside that wanted him to ravish me. I was startled by a door slamming. Klaus was awake. Lately that's all he did. Sleep, drink to the point of oblivion and sleep. We were leaving after today. Elena thought I would be returning with Caroline. But little did she know was that I am now a vampire. And I am with Kol. And I knew her reaction wouldn't be good.

"Morning brother." Elijah said entering the house as Klaus was entering the family room.

"There's nothing bloody good about it."

Yup, another typical Klaus day. The Klaus without Caroline by his side that is. "You're vibrating." Kol whispered against my ear. I knew he was talking about my phone and meaning something different. I grinned as I slipped my phone out of my pocket. I groaned when I saw it was Elena. "Let me guess Elena?" Stefan said.

"You guessed it."

It's funny how anyone could guess when Elena was calling. Taking a deep breath I glanced at Kol. "Be good." I said. Kol rolled his eyes and smiled. I hoped he would be good. Give me a chance to tell her. "Hey Elena." I answered.

"Hey Bon so when are you and Caroline coming back to school."

"I don't know." I said.

"What you mean you don't know? I mean Klaus hates her now right?"

"I don't know." I said.

"How do you not know? Put Caroline on."

"I can't. She's not here." I said gritting my teeth.

I knew Elena was going to flip once she knew about Kol and I because I hate to admit it but Caroline is right. It is always about Elena. Elena isn't happy unless all the attention is about her. She doesn't care if her friends are in danger. And I know it irks the shit out of her knowing Stefan has found happiness with Rebekah. And so am I. He deserves to be happy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT THERE?" Elena screamed.

I held the phone away from my ear. Klaus glanced up as he was pouring himself another glass of scotch. He glared at the phone knowing who Elena was talking about. Taking a deep breath I put the phone back on my ear.

"Look, she's not here. I haven't heard from her or seen her in three days have you?"

"No, I haven't. Ok, if she's not there then why are you there?" Elena asked.

"Elena. I don't know how to tell you this but Kol and I are together."

I glanced at Kol who smiled as he gently kissed my forehead. The more I spent with this man the more my heart beated for him and the more I was falling for him. Love really is amazing as a vampire. And Kol is different with me.

"What do you mean you are together?

"What do you think I mean? We are together." I said smiling.

"Together like Stefan and Rebekah together?"

"Yes" I said smiling.

I watched as Stefan tossed his head back laughing. He clearly heard Elena. I couldn't blame him. And I can understand why everyone couldn't stand Elena. She's all about herself. She didn't even care that Damon used Caroline as a blood bag. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Elena screamed.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Caroline falling for two monsters and look where that led her? Nowhere. If you ask me Klaus probably killed her." Elena yelled.

As I opened my mouth to reply my phone was ripped out of my hand by Klaus. I was shocked and he did not look happy. "Caroline isn't here and I didn't bloody harm her. You should fucken know that. Not that you bloody care. But I can assure you Bonnie can stay with my brother however long she wants. As for you Elena I hope you are happy. Because of you along with Tyler and Hayley my relationship is no more with Caroline." Klaus said with gritted teeth.

I watched as he placed the phone on the table in the hallway. Then something happened. He saw something. His back stiffened. "I thought I told you she is NOT allowed in this house." Klaus yelled spinning around.

"What are you bloody talking about Nik?" Rebekah asked.

"This"

I watched as Klaus held up a ring. The moment I saw that I felt my heart in my throat. I could feel tears fill my eyes. "Klaus I thought that was Rebekah's I found it in the driveway." Sage said.

"Bonnie what is it?" Stefan asked worried.

"That's Caroline's daylight ring." I trembled.

Kol pulled me hard into his chest as he wrapped his strong muscular arms around me. Holding me as I cried. Cried in fear that my best friend could possibly be dead. She could be ashes and none of us got a chance to say goodbye. None of us.

* * *

_**Klaus**_

"No" Rebekah cried.

I froze the moment those words left Bonnie's lips._ That's Caroline's daylight ring._ I swallowed hard fighting back the tears. Was my darling Caroline dead? Was she ashes? The hole in my un-beating heart ached. Ached all for her. Gripping the ring in my fist I thought about everything. I thought about how she is the only one who could stand up to me and I could only stare at her beauty.

I hated my father for what he did. He caused this. But most of all Tyler caused this. And because of this I lost the girl that knows all my secrets. Knows my weakness. The girl who has never tried to do me wrong.

"Where could she be Bonnie?" I asked.

"Wickery bridge is my only guess if she's waiting for the sun to come up.

I nodded my head as I flashed out the door. I would find her. I will save her. Then I would compel her that I was ever there. Maybe Caroline and I weren't meant to be after all. If we were she would come running back to me. But she didn't. I was so angry. How do I know if she was playing me a fool all along? I  
don't.

I smiled as flashes of Caroline and I came through my mind. How we danced on our date, the many times I saved her, our talks on the phone, our kiss. The way I felt and I know she felt it too. She just wouldn't admit it. And now I don't know if I could ever forgive her. She could have gotten killed when she saved me from my father. Something I will forever be grateful for. Oh how much I miss her. "Caroline." I whispered as tears streamed down my face. I needed to find her.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

It's been three days since I last saw Klaus. Last saw Bonnie. Since I last took off my daylight ring. I had managed to stay inside. With this pain built up inside me. I just wanted to turn it all off again or better yet die. No more pain. No more fighting to live. No more hiding who I really am. What I really am.

I felt like someone was constantly twisting a knife in my heart. I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't. It was unbearable. I wanted to run back to Klaus's and make him listen to me. Make him compel me. See that I was telling the truth. I never was trying to fool him. Even when I had my humanity off I could feel something when I was around him. Maybe my love was so strong for him that it didn't matter whether or not my humanity was off or on. I would still feel something.

"Caroline there you are."

I groaned when I heard her. Elena. Miss I'm perfect and everything is about her. Slowly I glanced behind me as I was approaching the bridge where she died along with her family died as well. Wickery Bridge. "Are you crying?" Elena asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Caroline. I care but Klaus isn't worth it. He's nothing but a vindictive monster. He's not capable of remorse, love or anything. He's a cold hearted monster." Elena said.

"Elena, don't. You don't know him. You don't understand what he has been through or what he has survived. You didn't have a father who hated you and a mother who wanted nothing but to end you and your siblings. I know what it's like to have your father hate you. I understand. And yes I have feelings for Klaus in fact I am in love with him." I snapped. "There I said it and damn does it feel good. I am head over heels in love with Niklaus Mikaelson."

Elena stood with her mouth dropped. It was the first person aside from Rebekah that I told I am in love with Klaus. And I had to admit it felt great to get that off my chest. I knew in a matter of seconds Elena was going to go off why it is wrong. Loving Damon isn't wrong so why should me being in love with Klaus be any different.

"Caroline you can't."

I scoffed as I rolled my eyes. I headed further onto the bridge as I took a seat on the railing. Sunrise was coming soon. Then all this pain would go away. No more heart break and no more Elena drama. "Elena now is not the time to go off who I can and cannot love look who you're with." I snapped.

"That's different."

I spun around glaring at Elena. Was she kidding me right now? How was any of this different? Damon used me, abused me and basically raped me. Compelled me to forget and when I did remember he'd beat me up and lowered my self esteem but that is ok. "It is not different Elena so get over yourself." I growled.

"So tell me then how is it not different Caroline? How?"

"Because unlike Damon Klaus never once forced me into something I didn't want to do. He has never compelled me. He didn't use me, abuse me, and pretty much rape me then make me forget what he did to me. You tell me how any of that is not a monster? Klaus has saved me time and time again and I saved him. I killed his father Elena. You killed innocent people. We ALL HAVE!" I growled.

"Wow, it's clear to me he's got his hooks in you."

"Leave Elena. Just leave me to brood alone." I snapped.

"Fine"

I watched as Elena spun on her and flashed out of sight. Alone. At last. I could die alone. I could see the sun slowly rising over the peaks of the mountains. This is the day no one would ever see Caroline Forbes again. She would no longer exist. She would be dead.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the many photos I had. Many of Bonnie and I, Stefan and Rebekah, even a recent one of Kol and Bonnie. Who would have thought? My heart froze when I came across Klaus and I. We were laughing. God do I miss him. "I am going to miss you so much." I whispered.

I knew there was a place that the supernatural went after they died. I was afraid. I didn't know if that place was peaceful or was it worse than this. Was the pain I'm feeling now only going to get worse. Was this heart break only going to kill me even more? I closed my eyes trying to fight away the tears. But all I saw when I closed my eyes was him. Those beautiful blue eyes boring into mine, those dimples when he smiled, the way his face lit up when he laughed. And the way he was capable of doing terrible and awful things but only cared about me. Only me. Not Elena. Me.

My phone began to ring. I opened my eyes through tear filled eyes and saw it was Bonnie calling me. I smiled knowing she was happy now. She kept telling me she had something big to tell me. But I didn't know what. Taking a deep breath. "Hey" I answered.

"Caroline?"

"Yes Bonnie." I said.

"Where are you? Are you alright? Please tell me you are inside at least."

I smiled knowing by now they have found my daylight ring. And this is the reason she has called. The only friend from my human life that cared about me. Unlike Elena who only cared about herself.

"I'm fine Bon I'm safe." I lied.

"Caroline Beaula Forbes don't you lie to me."

"Would you chill out I'm not exactly having the time of my life." I said.

"I know I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"No, not really. And Elena isn't helping." I said.

"You saw her?"

"Yup, and we fought. Shocker." I said.

"She was bashing Klaus wasn't she?"

"Yup" I said.

I sat on the railing of the bridge looking out to the beautiful sky. Soon the sun would be out. I better make this call quick. Last thing I wanted was for Bonnie to hear my death. I knew it was going to be painful. Dying by sunlight is never a peaceful way to go. _"Bloody hell what are you moaning about now?"_ I froze when I heard his voice.

I closed my eyes as I felt tears stream down my face. How much I miss him. I swallowed hard to keep my voice in check. Did he miss me? Did he think of me? Or did he really mean what he said to me that day? "What did you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Are you ok you sound funny?"

"Choking on food that's all." I said clearing my throat.

"Ok, so obviously when your humanity was off Kol saved me. Something happened. Things happened. We happened."

"What do you mean we happened?" I said grinning.

"I'm falling for him hard and I wanted to be with him forever. I don't want to age and die so I asked him to…."

"Oh my god you're a vampire." I said shocked.

"Yes, but he contacted a witch to make me just like he is. An original made a vampire by magic so only the white oak can kill me."

"Bonnie you do know Elena is going to freak right?" I asked.

"Yeah, she already did. What do you think?"

"Honestly if he makes you happy and you are happy then I support you. You supported me with Klaus. When I was with Klaus." I said pausing.

"Caroline I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine Bonnie." I said interrupting her. "It's time that I accept the fact that I am wanted by no one. That no one cares about me or loves me. Guess my father was right. I'm an abomination. Not capable of being loved. Guess he was right. I don't deserve to live."

"Caroline don't say that." Bonnie yelled.

"It's true Bonnie. You have Kol now but I will forever hurt and be alone with no one. My dad hates me, my mother is consumed by her job, Stefan and Rebekah won't talk to me neither will Finn and Sage and Klaus hates me. Live your life Bonnie. Be happy with Kol and don't let Elena or anyone ruin it." I said choking back tears. "Because I let Silias and Mikel control me I lost the one thing I needed to feel so alive."

"Caroline no. Don't you dare." Bonnie cried. "Don't you dare say goodbye."

"I'm sorry Bonnie but it's the only way this pain will go away. Know that I love you. And tell Rebekah and Stefan and everyone I love them. Goodbye Bonnie." I said hanging up.

I cried hard. That was the hardest thing I have ever done. And I know my best friend was hurting. I knew she was running toward Kol and telling him everything. To be honest I was happy she was with him. Kol is a bad boy. He needed someone like Bonnie to put him in her place. And I have seen the way they look at one another even when she was Jeremy. I just hoped she would find happiness and Elena would let her.

* * *

_**Bonnie**_

"Caroline no. Don't you dare." I cried. "Don't you dare say goodbye."

"I'm sorry Bonnie but it's the only way this pain will go away. Know that I love you. And tell Rebekah and Stefan and everyone I love them. Goodbye Bonnie."

The phone went dead. I sat alone on the couch. I could hear Kol and his brothers arguing. What was I going to do? I didn't know where she was and I couldn't lose the only friend who understands me. I loved being a vampire and I needed her in it. I tried Caroline again but she didn't answer. Quickly I flashed to the family room where the originals were. Stefan was the first to glance at me.

"Bonnie…." Stefan said.

Kol glanced at me concerned. He hated seeing me upset. He vowed he would never hurt me. And he hasn't. Everything I have been upset about or cried over had nothing to do with him but he was always the one to consol me. "Sweetheart what is it? Did you get a hold of Caroline?" Kol asked.

I watched as Klaus glanced at me. I knew what he said that day he didn't mean. He's in love with Caroline. And I know she loves him. She just hasn't admitted it. Being a baby vampire my emotions and feelings were heightened. I could feel my body trembling. Kol flashed so he was standing in front of me. Gently grasping my face he stared at me with dark brown eyes that captivated each time I stared into them. "It's ok love I am right here." Kol whispered.

"The emotions. I feel everything and it hurts."

"What the bloody hell is going on? Even though my wanka brother forbids me from seeing Caroline she is still my best friend did you get a hold of her?" Rebekah asked.

"She was saying goodbye." I cried.

Something in those words must have finally woken Klaus up. I watched as he was instantly standing beside Kol. "What do you mean she was bloody saying good-bye? As in leaving town or her death?" Klaus asked. I glanced up to see fear in those blue eyes that belonged to Klaus.

"Death" I cried.

"Bonnie what exactly was said?" Rebekah trembled.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I headed to the couch that sat in the middle of the room surrounding a fireplace. Everyone eyed me suspiciously. They were worried about Caroline. I was worried. It seems since all that time we spent apart Caroline has become close with the Mikaelson family. A family that accepted her and loved her for who she is.

"Since she took off her daylight ring I haven't been able to get a hold of her. She finally answered and she wouldn't tell me where she was only that Elena ran into her and they got in a fight." I cried.

"Over what?"

"Klaus." I said.

"That bloody argument again wasn't it?" Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Yup, and then she got silent and I knew it was at the mention of Klaus." I said eyeing Klaus.

Klaus was standing by the fireplace trying to hide his face. To show that he cared. I was afraid something terrible was going to happen to my best friend. I was afraid she would be gone from this world. No more Caroline Forbes I needed to save her.

"She told me it was time she accepts that she's not wanted by anyone. That no one loves her or cares about her and that her father was right." I said.

"What did her bloody father say to her?" Klaus asked still facing the fireplace.

"When her father found out she was a vampire he chained her to a chair and tried to condition her. Took off her daylight right nearly killing her by opening the shades letting the sun burn her. Told her she is incapable of being loved. She's an abomination and that she doesn't deserve to live. Told me to live my life and to give my love to everyone here." I cried.

Stefan stared at me with tears in his eyes. As I looked around the room everyone had tears in their eyes. We were going to lose Caroline. "Her father said that?" Rebekah asked. I nodded my head. "Rebekah the only place that the sun rises high is Wickery Bridge."

"Then that's where I'll go." Klaus said.

We stood motionless. Klaus was going to save her? I thought he hated her. I watched as he headed toward the doorway stopping as he faced us all. It was clear he was afraid of losing her too. "I don't bloody hate her. I'm angry, I feel played and used but I would never wish death on her. Ever." Klaus said before leaving.

Maybe there was hope after all. Maybe Klaus could bring her back. Maybe he could get her to live again. I knew things wouldn't go back to how they were between Klaus and Caroline. It would take time. It would be tough but maybe it could happen.

Kol instantly took me into his arms as he kissed the top of my head. "She'll be ok sweetheart. Nik will ensure that. Especially the way he feels for this one girl." Kol said. I gently punched his stomach. "This one girl happens to be my friend." I snapped.

"Sorry"


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

Sitting on the railing I watched as the sun was getting closer and closer with each passing moment. And I knew my death was coming. I wanted to take these last moments of my life alone. But I knew that was easier said than done. But thankfully I had this time to myself. Pulling out my phone I glanced down at the one number I've been debating whether or not to call. Klaus.

"Suck it up Caroline and just do it." I muttered.

Taking a deep breath I tapped on Klaus's name. Sitting in fear as the phone rang several times. I knew he wouldn't answer. But at least I could say good-bye to him. At least he would hear my voice. _"You've reached Klaus Mikaelson leave a bloody message if you dare." _I smiled at his voicemail. How much I missed that voice.

"I know I'm not supposed to call you but after you hear this message you will never hear from me again. I miss you Klaus so much. And I'm sorry for everything I have done. I should have fought harder but I didn't know how too. I really wish you were here because there are so many things I want to tell you to your face but I know being near me is the last place you want to be." I trembled. "I'm so sorry Klaus I really am and I am going to miss you so much. I guess this is goodbye. Goodbye Klaus and don't shut your family out they love you."

Tears streamed down my face. That was harder than I thought it would be. The sound of his voice made my heartache. I began to sob hard. I love Klaus. And I never got the chance to tell him. And I would live with this guilt of the people I killed. I killed innocent people. I killed Mikel but I had to he was going to kill Klaus. I couldn't let him die.

"You love him?"

I groaned when I heard his voice. The voice of the one person I hated more than anything. After everything he has done. Everything he has put me through he dare thinks he can lecture me on who I love? I "Go away Tyler." I said wiping away tears. But he didn't.

Grasping my arm hard I was spun around so I was faced nose to nose with Tyler. The man who once had my heart. The man I hated and the man I don't think ever gave a damn about me the way I cared and loved him. But all that love and care was now gone. He had Hayley now. And they were going to have a child. A child who would grow up to be just like their parents. "How can you love that monster?" Tyler snapped through gritted teeth.

"Easily, he understands me. Something you never will."

"I never understood you? Maybe I should teach you a lesson." Tyler glared.

I watched afraid as his eyes flashed yellow. I was flung over the railing into the cold water beneath the bridge. Tyler followed after me slamming me the bottom of the bank. I struggled to get away. He was stronger than me. I could feel myself drowning but I wouldn't die I was already dead. I struggled beneath him. He was trying to kill me. I wanted to die but not at the hands of Tyler and then he would tell everyone Klaus did this.

I kicked hard flinging Tyler off me. I flashed toward the bridge when I was slammed back. Tyler wasn't alone. A man I didn't know stood tall, dark skin, brown eyes and dimples when he smiled. Marcel. I didn't have to ask to know who this man was.

"Caroline it's about time we finally meet." Marcel said smiling.

"Go to hell Marcel." I growled.

Tyler clutched my arm tightly as Marcel thought this was amusing. They could kill me before they could convince me to help them. "We need your help." Marcel said.

"And again you can go to hell before I help you." I yelled through gritted teeth.

"Have it your way."

Tyler dragged me further onto the bridge where the sun was now shining. "What are you doing?" I snapped.

"Conditioning you."

Tyler made me sick. He knew what my father did to me yet he was doing the same thing. "Klaus will kill you." I snapped. But Tyler didn't care. He flung me hard onto my knees as the sun hit my body. I screamed in pain. Unable to move. I felt like I had scolding hot water burning the flesh off my body. I tried to move but I couldn't. The pain was too much.

"Enough" Marcel said.

And just like that Tyler complied. Was he working with him now? Tyler pulled me out of the sun as I gritted through the pain. "Now are you going to help us?" Marcel said smiling.

"You can kill me before I help you."

"Why are you protecting him? He doesn't give a damn about you." Marcel said smiling.

"You don't know anything about our relationship."

"Such a pity to waste a beautiful girl like yourself." Marcel grinned.

_Gross_. Slowly walking toward me he knelt next to me. Gently running his finger along my cheek. Sending a shiver through my body. His touch was unwanted. I turned my face away from his touch. "Take it the hard way this is going to hurt." Marcel said. I watched as Marcel pulled out a wooden stake.

"It's laced in vervain remember?"

He plunged the wooden stake into my chest. I screamed in pain. An earth shattering, ear piercing scream that was filled with pain. I collapsed onto my back. Unable to move. "Next time I will plunge this stake through your chest." Marcel whispered.

I laid there on my back inches away from the sun that was getting closer. I watched as those two monsters just left me there to die. Tyler was going to tell everyone Klaus did this to me. He was going to try and kill Klaus. Did he not get that if Klaus dies they all die leaving pathetic Hayley alone to raise a baby? I groaned in pain. When would this be over?

* * *

_**Klaus**_

As I left my family alone. I headed to my room quickly. I was going to find her. I love her. I may be angry but I would never want anything to happen to her especially not death. Slipping on my jacket my phone alerted me of a voicemail. I glanced down and couldn't help but smile when I saw her name. Caroline. Grabbing my phone and keys I headed toward the door as I was listening to the voicemail. I froze when I heard the tone of her voice.

I didn't like to hear Caroline like this. Was she ok? Was she hurt? Was she alive? I didn't know but I needed to find out. And I needed to ensure she stays alive. _"I know I'm not supposed to call you but after you hear this message you will never hear from me again. I miss you Klaus so much. And I'm sorry for everything I have done. I should have fought harder but I didn't know how too. I really wish you were here because there are so many things I want to tell you to your face but I know being near me is the last place you want to be. I'm so sorry Klaus I really am and I am going to miss you so much. I guess this is goodbye. Goodbye Klaus and don't shut your family out they love you."_

Tears filled my eyes as I heard her voice. How distraught she was. I wanted to believe her. I wanted to love her and bring her back in my life. But I have been wronged by so many. Even my own family. How can I trust her? How do I not know she will try to kill me once again? I don't. It's better this way.

"Niklaus?"

I glanced up to see Elijah looking at me concerned. Noble Elijah. "Something's bloody wrong with Caroline and I am going to find out what." I said. Elijah nodded his head smiling. Why did my family keep bloody looking at me like that? I didn't understand that.

I hurried out the door and toward my SUV. I was heading toward Wickery Bridge. Who would have thought my last days in Mystic Falls before we return to New Orleans would be full of drama and danger. Instantly climbing in the SUV I sped off toward my destination when I spotted something on the passenger seat. Caroline's daylight ring. I must have left this there when I went to look for her earlier. I felt like my reason for existing diminished when Bonnie recognized the ring as her daylight ring. If Caroline were ever to not exist I don't know what I would do.

As I was approaching the clearing I spotted a familiar vehicle. Elena and Tyler. What were they up to? No doubt they had something to do with this. Only it wasn't Elena it was Damon. I pulled off to the side of the road where I wouldn't be spotted from them. Flashing into the forest I hid where they wouldn't spot me. I stood still as I listened closely.

_"Is she dead?" Damon asked._

_"No, not yet. But I am sure Klaus will come looking for her." Tyler snapped._

_"She looks dead." Damon said._

Was it Caroline they were talking about? I gritted my teeth angrily. If they harmed her I would ensure their deaths were slow and painful. I would kill them.

_"Marcel helped. I tried drowning her but she's a fighter. More of a fighter than I thought." Tyler chuckled._

_"Yeah, probably have the vengeful Klaus to thank for that." Damon said._

_"Yeah, well Marcel was waiting when she flung me off of her. Then I threw her into the sunlight letting the sun burn her skin and let her scream for a few minutes." Tyler said._

I clenched my fists tighter and tighter by the second. They harmed Caroline. My Caroline. The woman who not only has my heart but is the reason I am not the person I once was. And going back there lies on the balance whether or not she is alive.

_"We tried to get her to break. To side with us. But she has some sick connection with that monster told Marcel to go to hell and that he could kill her before she would help him." Tyler said._

_"What a shame. So should we drop the body over?" Damon asked._

_"Nah, let the sun take care of her. She deserves all the pain she is getting." Tyler chuckled._

I watch from the distance. I watched them walk toward their car without a care in the world. I flashed toward the bridge with all my strength as I was approaching the bridge. I was startled by the sound of Caroline's scream. A scream of pain. "Caroline" I whispered as tears spilled down my cheeks.

I flashed toward the bridge further until I was faced with an image that would permantly haunt me in my sleep. Caroline screamed as the sun scorched her. Tears streamed down my face. As I watched her in pain. Those bastards would pay. I did the one thing I knew what to do when it came to my precious Caroline. Save her.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

I could hear the faint sound of their voices through the pain. I needed blood and I was going to die. Not the way I wanted to die either. I lay on the hard cement glancing up as I spotted Tyler and Damon starring down at me. Those bastards. I could feel sweat dripping down my body as gritted through the pain. The stake in my chest was unbearable as it was laced with vervain.

_"Is she dead?" Damon asked._

_"No, not yet. But I am sure Klaus will come looking for her." Tyler snapped._

_"She looks dead." Damon said._

_"Marcel helped. I tried drowning her but she's a fighter. More of a fighter than I thought." Tyler chuckled._

I glared at Tyler. He did this to me. It wasn't enough that Mikel nearly killed me along with Klaus. I gulped knowing what would happen once Klaus found out what happened to me. One of two ways. Either he won't care and meant every word he said to me that night I killed Mikel. Or go on a killing spree starting with Damon and Tyler.

_"Yeah, probably have the vengeful Klaus to thank for that." Damon said._

_"Yeah, well Marcel was waiting when she flung me off of her. Then I threw her into the sunlight letting the sun burn her skin and let her scream for a few minutes." Tyler said._

_"We tried to get her to break. To side with us. But she has some sick connection with that monster told Marcel to go to hell and that he could kill her before she would help him." Tyler said._

I couldn't believe I actually loved him. I wish I could go back and erase every memory I had of him. Erase every feeling I ever had of him. Klaus wasn't the monster Tyler is. Klaus would never harm me like they are harming me. Those sick bastards. I gritted my teeth as I tried to move.

_"What a shame. So should we drop the body over?" Damon asked._

_"Nah let the sun take care of her. She deserves all the pain she is getting." Tyler chuckled._

I froze when I heard the last words of Tyler's sentence. The sun. I was going to erupt into flames. I panicked as I grunted through the pain. Suddenly I was really hot. And it was getting hotter to the point I couldn't stand it anymore.

The sun was on me. My skin felt like it was melting off of me. I screamed in pain. Tears ran down my cheeks as I was afraid to die. I couldn't handle the pain. And then I heard his voice. "Caroline." It was Klaus. I was hallucinating now. He wasn't here. Why would he be here? I screamed so loud I was sure the whole town of mystic falls could hear me. I wanted to move but I couldn't. It was too painful. I knew soon I would be ash. I would no longer exist.

I was lunged off the bridge into the cold water below. I felt the stake pulled out of my chest. I screamed as water filled my lungs. Was this death? Was this a dream? My arm was gently grasped pulling me above the water. I gasped as I took in a gulp of air. I was shielded underneath the bridge from the sun. I was still weak and so confused.

Before I had time to think I felt my back slam against the concrete of the bridge. He gently grasped my shoulders holding me in place. I glanced up and didn't believe who I saw. Klaus. "What in bloody hell were you thinking? Have you gone mad?" Klaus growled.

"Why do you care? You hate me remember? You said I was only a simple baby vampire you were trying to…." My words were muffled by his lips crashing against mine. I froze. Gently grasping my face he pressed his lips harder against mine. It was clear he thought I was dead. It was clear all those words he said to me weren't true. He still cares. He still feels. He's angry.

This kiss was leaving me gasping for air. But it was a kiss I longed for. Three days without him, losing my humanity and feeling worthless was all worth it if this was the end result.

Pulling his lips from mine we both stood there painting. Gently pressing his forehead upon mine. "No matter what don't do that again. I wish so badly that I could believe you Caroline. But I have been wronged by so many. Keep this on." Klaus said.

Gently grasping my hand he slid on my daylight ring again. I was starring at Klaus confused. What does this mean? He forgives me? Or he just doesn't want me to die. Grasping my face gently he looked at me with those loving blue eyes. "I wish you could remember this. Remember me." Klaus whispered.

"Klaus. Don't. Please don't do this." I trembled.

I knew what he was going to do. He was going to compel me to forget. I felt tears fill my eyes as they filled his own. Why was he doing this? Why? Why can't we start over? Gently brushing his thumb against my cheek. "It's for the best love. Too many people will use you against me." Klaus trembled. "You will forget I was here. You will keep your daylight ring on and you will forget who the originals are and go on and live your life." Klaus chanted.

I closed my eyes. When I felt a quick twist. Everything was dark as if I was asleep.

I awoke in my dorm room alone. How did I get here? I was exhausted. But I didn't want to sleep. I was heading to the bathroom when I caught a glance at myself in the mirror. There was blood on my shirt. But I was unharmed. Must have been a crazy night.

I knew I had better get to class. I quickly slipped on a long sleeved sweater over a white tank top. Grabbing my bag I headed down the hall where I spotted Damon, Tyler, Hayley and Elena. "Hey" I said stopping where they all stood. Tyler and Damon were looking at each other confused. Like I shouldn't be here.

"I thought you were dead?" Elena asked.

"No, I was sleeping."

"Damon and Tyler told us that Klaus killed you." Elena said.

"I don't know who this Klaus figure is but no he didn't kill me."

Klaus? Who was Klaus? But when I said that name my heart strickened. I didn't understand this feeling. I didn't understand why my friends thought I was dead. Or why they thought this man killed me. "Caroline are you feeling alright?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, you're totally freaking me out." Hayley said.

"I feel fine. Amazing actually I think I just needed some rest. Well better get to class."

Elena and Hayley stood still quietly for a few minutes before catching up to me. "So you don't love him?" Elena asked. I glanced at Elena confused. Why would she ask if I love Klaus? I barely know who he even is. Actually the name doesn't ring a bell.

"I don't know who that is." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Ok what about your blondie BFF Rebekah and Sage?" Damon asked taking his place next to Elena. I will say I can't stand him but I will deal with it for her sake. "Don't know her." I said.

"Kol, Finn, Elijah and Katherine?" Tyler asked.

"No idea. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Just curious." Damon said smiling.

"Well Damon is throwing Stefan a surprise birthday party to try to win him back you in?" Elena asked.

"Sure, when?"

"Friday night." Elena said smiling.

"I'll be there."

I headed to class taking my seat in the back so I wouldn't be bothered. Every time my friends were asking me about these people I got this weird feeling in my chest. And my mind had a silhouette of a figure that I couldn't see clearly. I didn't understand the meaning behind this but I was heading to class.

I sat in class listening to our professor go on and on about the history of arts in other cultures. And it was something about this class that brought flashes come crashing back. I don't know if they were dreams or memories. I don't know what they were. I felt like I was in a coma and just woke up. _Weird._

I glanced at Damon and Elena being all mushy. Made me want to barf. I was startled by my phone vibrating. I smiled when I saw it was Bonnie. I missed her. I wonder how her trip with her mom is going.

**_Bonnie:_**_ So glad you are ok when you coming back to New Orleans?  
__**Caroline: **__Why wouldn't I be? And why would I come back there? Was I there?  
__**Bonnie:**__ Are you ok? Klaus saved you remember? You took off your daylight ring?  
__**Caroline:**__ Who is Klaus?_

* * *

**_Bonnie_**

I sat on the couch lying against Kol's chest in the family room as Klaus painted; Stefan and Rebekah watched a movie with Sage and Finn. And even Elijah and Katherine were playing some chess. It was like a big family. And I loved every minute I spent here. I was missing one person and I knew we all were. Caroline. Klaus confirmed she was safe and made sure she promised to keep her daylight ring on. Said they decided to part ways. I didn't understand why though. None of us did. I felt so content and safe in Kol's arms and I had to admit. New Orleans was growing on me.

Kol arms were rested firmly against my collarbone as he held me tight. He was placing sweet kissed on top of my head that made me smile. Everyone was so full of love. Everyone except Klaus and my heart broke. "You know Bonnie at first I didn't like you but I'm glad you came along and pulled that stick out of my brothers bloody ass." Rebekah said.

I couldn't help but laugh as I glanced up at Kol. "Oh you think it's funny?" Kol said. Gently he began tickling me. I couldn't help but laugh and try to squirm out of his arms but he was stronger than me. "Ok, ok it's not funny." I begged.

"Bonnie your phone." Stefan said pointing toward my phone on the table.

I groaned already knowing who was calling me. Elena. I rose to my feet grabbing my phone. "I'll be right back." I said. I flashed upstairs so I was alone. I had a feeling this wouldn't end up good. "Hello Elena."

"Bonnie. So when are you coming home?" Elena asked.

"I am home."

"Come on Bonnie get real. You are nothing to them. Nothing to Kol. Just like Caroline was nothing to Klaus. Maybe that's why she doesn't know who any of them are anymore." Elena said.

I stood silent. What was she talking about? Klaus told us they agreed together that it would be best if they parted ways. I saw Elena's true colors now that I was with Kol. "What the hell are you talking about Elena?" I snapped.

"Caroline doesn't love Klaus. She doesn't even know who any of that wretched family is. Tyler and Damon thought he killed her but it's obvious she didn't die. And don't tell them. So just pack your shit and come home where you belong. Besides we are throwing Stefan a surprise party I'm sure then he'll ditch Rebekah."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I was angry I wanted to hurt her. "I will stop by grabbing the rest of my shit. If you ask me the only monster I see now is you. You were never like this when you were with Stefan. But to be honest you don't deserve him. Rebekah does." I snapped hanging up.

I needed to get a hold of Caroline. I needed to know what that hell my so called friend was talking about. Caroline doesn't know Klaus? That doesn't make sense. Did they do something to her? Did something happen? And if so I knew what they were doing. They were going to use that to their advantage and try to use her to kill Klaus.

**_Bonnie:_**_ So glad you are ok when you coming back to New Orleans?  
__**Caroline: **__Why wouldn't I be? And why would I come back there? Was I there?  
__**Bonnie:**__ Are you ok? Klaus saved you remember? You took off your daylight ring?  
__**Caroline:**__ Who is Klaus?_

Something was wrong and I was going to find out what. "That fucken bitch." I growled. I headed to the closet in Kol's room that now shared both of our clothes. Pulling out a duffel bag I tossed several articles of clothing in. I was angry. "Everything alright sweetheart?"

I glanced up to see Kol leaning against the doorframe watching me. His arms were crossed against his chest. His smile faded when he saw I was packing a bag. "Bonnie did I do something wrong? Please tell me." Kol asked worried.

My heart ached when I saw the worry on his face. I stopped packing and stood in front of my handsome boyfriend. Gently grasping his face I pressed my lips upon his. "You did nothing wrong Kol. It's Caroline. Something is wrong." I said. Kol smiled as he wrapped his arms around me resting his hands at the small of my back.

"Promise me you'll come back." Kol asked.

"I promise. But they are throwing Stefan a surprise party you should all come."

Kol smiled that sexy devious grin. "Oh I love the way you think Bonnie." Kol said planting a kiss on my forehead. "What is wrong with Caroline?"

"She doesn't know who Klaus or any of you are. And I think Elena and them are using that to their disadvantage." I said.

"Meaning they will use her to try and kill my brother."

"Yup" I said.

"Just be careful and call everyday and if that Gilbert boy…"

I laughed placing a finger on Kol's lips stopping him from saying another word. He didn't have anything to worry about. My life was here now. With Kol. With the Originals. My family. "You have nothing to worry about." I said standing on my tip toes planting a kiss on his lips.

"Come on before I change my mind and ravish you." Kol said.

I couldn't help but laugh. As much as I wanted to I had to go to my friends rescue. Quickly I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs where everyone looked up at me confused. Even Klaus. "Bonnie where are you going?" Stefan asked looking at me concerned.

"Something is going on with Caroline. And it has something to do with Elena oh and Stefan they are throwing a surprise party for you I want all of you to come." I said.

"Gladly." Rebekah said.

I turned to look at Klaus. His back still toward me. He continued to paint. I knew deep down he was thinking of Caroline and missing her. Maybe seeing her things would change. "Klaus I know the last thing you want to do is go to a party please come." I said. Klaus groaned. I didn't know if he was going to snap. Slowly he placed his paintbrush down and turned to face me. "I will go only in respect for Stefan. Nothing else." Klaus said.

When I arrived in Mystic Falls I called Caroline. She told me I could stay at her house thank god because I did not want to spend time with her. Didn't want to hear her gloat over how glad she is that Caroline doesn't love Klaus. Something is up with that and I was determined to find out.

I arrived at the Salvatore residence. Only Caroline wasn't there. It was just Elena and Damon. Quickly I headed inside where I spotted not only Elena and Damon but Tyler and Hayley. "What a surprise." I snapped.

"Bonnie you're back."

"No, I'm visiting." I said.

"Oh get real you aren't going back I won't let you."

I had to laugh. Clearly Elena didn't know I wasn't human anymore. "I don't think so Elena. No one controls me. Especially not you." I snapped.

Elena rolled her eyes as she flashed in front of me. "I'm stronger than you witch." Elena growled. I was angry as hell and wanted to rip her throat out. Elena grabbed my arm thinking she was going to cause me pain. I flung my arm away from her hard sending Elena across the room slamming her back against the wall. Everyone looked at me confused. "Bonnie what the…." Tyler whispered.

"You're a…"

"Vampire" I said interrupting Elena.

Damon helped Elena to her feet. But what she didn't know is that I am stronger than her. I was a bloodline of the originals. I can't be killed. I can't die from werewolf venom only a white oak stake which we were sure to burn to the ground leaving no trace. Especially since Caroline slammed the last stake through Mikel's chest.

"Maybe a werewolf bite will make you stay here and forget that family." Hayley said.

"Go ahead bite me, stake me. It won't kill me."

"How will it not kill you?" Damon asked confused.

"See he's turned you...he's a…"

"Oh shut it Elena. No one cares about your pity parade. It's called I'm an original bloodline. Made from the same magic that created the original family." I snapped interrupting Elena.

Everyone stared at me dumbfounded. And I was glad. "Oh and everyone will be arriving for Stefan's party." I said smiling. I knew they would not be thrilled and frankly I didn't care.

"They aren't invited Bonnie." Elena snapped.

"Well last I checked it's Stefan's party and he invited them."

"She is right Elena. My brother is going to invite whoever he wants." Damon said.

"Now what the hell did you do to Caroline? I know you are using her."

"Doesn't matter what happened all that matters is soon Klaus will be dead." Elena said crossing her arms.

Was everyone in this room a complete idiot? Did they not get that killing Klaus they would die? We were all created by someone who was created by one of them. And quite frankly I loved being a vampire and I loved being ravished by my boyfriend and I wasn't going to let them stop that. "Are you all fucken insane?" I yelled. "Killing Klaus you will all die. Hayley you will raise a baby alone. You WILL ALL DIE!"

"Not true." Elena said.

"Oh really? And how is that?"

"Caroline made that up." Elena said.

I growled angry. I couldn't keep this in anymore. I focused all my anger and hatred on them. I wanted them to suffer. I wanted them to hurt. I knew they were why Caroline turned off her humanity and they were why she nearly killed herself. And I know Tyler and Damon had a hand in that only they told Elena Klaus did. None of that was true. Now I wanted them to hurt. Hurt like Caroline was hurting.

I stood glaring like daggers were coming out of my eyes. What happened next I didn't expect. I watched as Damon, Elena, and Tyler dropped to their knees. They grabbed their heads screaming. I kept my eyes focused on them. Glad at what I was seeing. "What is happening?" Elena cried.

"Bonnie stop." Tyler begged.

"How is this possible?" Damon groaned.

I smiled. Because I knew even though I was turned into a vampire the witches told me because I come from the bloodline of Bennett witches there was a chance I would remain a Varich. Half vampire and half witch. I would have the powers of a witch but I would have the speed, the strength, the blood thirst, compulsion and I would never age like a human. I smiled with satisfaction.

"I failed to mention I'm a Varich." I said.

"A what?" Damon groaned.

"Half vampire. Half witch. Leave Caroline alone." I growled.

I flicked my wrists sending them flying across the room and then twisting their necks. I smiled as I watched the three of them lay there in what we vampires call a vampire coma. Too bad Kol wasn't here to see this. "Ah I should call Kol" I said.

I spun on my heels and headed out the door. Hayley looked at me afraid and I was glad. She should be afraid. If she wasn't pregnant I would end her. After everything she has done to my best friend she's lucky she's still breathing. Quickly I dialed Kol's number as I headed to my car.

"Ah there's my girl." Kol answered.

"So guess what I just found out?"

"What?" Kol asked.

"The witch was right. I'm a Varich."

"How do you know?" Kol asked confused.

"Because Elena and Damon and Tyler as well pissed me off and I made them hurt before sending them across the room and then snapping their necks."

Kol busted into a fit of laughter. I could tell he was impressed. And that laughter was all it took to erase all the anger I felt. All was erased by his laughter. "Man do I wish I saw that. Find anything out?" Kol asked.

"They are trying to use her to kill Klaus."

"Should I tell Klaus?" Kol asked concerned.

"No, because I know Caroline and I know what she feels for Klaus. She'll snap out of whatever is going on."

"Good, and oh change of plans the party is being held at the Mikaelson mansion." Kol said.

"Good."

"See you soon love." Kol said.

"Can't wait."

I slipped the phone into my pocket as I pulled my car into drive heading toward the mansion. I knew they would arrive soon. I would have my boyfriend back that I dearly miss and Rebekah and Sage can help me with Caroline. Thank god.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

Bonnie and I were doing some girl time. But she refused to come if Elena came along. I didn't mind. Elena was bugging me. Kept telling me things about the original's things that made me hate them. But every time she mentioned Klaus I got this weird feeling in my chest.

Bonnie was a Varich which was super cool. I was glad to have my best friend by my side. I couldn't wait until tonight either. Tonight we were having a party for Stefan. Originally it was supposed to be at the Salvatore boarding house but it was changed to being at the Mikaelson mansion. Elena wasn't too happy about it but then again what isn't she happy about.

"Look Caroline I need to tell you this. Elena and Damon are using you. They are trying to convince you to kill Klaus." Bonnie said.

"They aren't convincing me Bonnie I want to he's done so much."

"Did they happen to tell you how he saved your life three no four times now? Or how Tyler and Damon nearly left you for dead?" Bonnie said.

I looked at Bonnie confused. What was she talking about? I knew Bonnie wouldn't lie to me. She had no reason to lie to me about these things. But why would Elena and Damon along with Tyler purposely hide that from me? I didn't know. To be honest a lot of things were foggy in my memory. Like why I had pictures in my dorm of a man and me that I didn't know. He was sexy as all hell but I didn't recognize him and when I looked at his picture my chest would tighten.

"Just do me a favor behave at the party." Bonnie begged.

"Ok, I will behave I promise."

"But if you kill him we all die." Bonnie said.

"What?"

"We originate from their bloodline. You kill Klaus they all die. Along with us." Bonnie said.

I stood shocked. Why wouldn't Elena tell me that? Did she not care? I shook my head pushing that thought to the back of my head. As we continued down the street I spotted a familiar face. Stefan. And he wasn't alone. "Oh my god Caroline."

"Do I know you?" I asked.

I stared at the blonde girl standing next to Stefan. They were clearly together. She knew me but I had no idea who she was. She was beautiful. Blonde hair, flawless skin, thin pink lips, bright blue eyes. And she looked about seventeen. And of course I knew she was a vampire.

"It's Rebekah"

"I'm sorry you must have me at a disadvantage." I said. "But I have heard many stories and frankly I don't like what I've heard." I snapped.

Rebekah looked at me confused. Were we friends before? I swear I feel like I have memory loss. Like I was in a traumatic accident or something. "Come on Bonnie." I said.

"See you tonight." Stefan said.

I nodded as I headed down the street. I racked my mind trying to think why there were so many gaps in my memory. Why people knew me when I didn't know them. Why people acted like we had a relationship when we didn't. Or I didn't think we did.

"Bonnie who is that? And why was she acting like we were friends?" I asked confused.

Bonnie stopped walking and turned to face me. She looked like she was about to spill something life changing to me. "Look, I don't know how to explain this. Something has happened to you. Your memory has been wiped of certain things and I don't know how." Bonnie said. "But you were in love Klaus. You lost your humanity and nearly killed him. But at the last minute you turned it back on killing his father. Rebekah, Sage, you and I are all really good friends. And it's amazing with the originals. They care and love you. Klaus has saved you from death more than once. He will do anything to save you. Anything."

I stood motionless. Is this why I feel something whenever I hear his name? I looked at Bonnie confused. "How?" I asked.

"That's what I am trying to figure out."

* * *

_**Rebekah**_

I stormed through the front door. I was looking for my brother. He was the last person to see Caroline which meant one thing. He compelled her. That sonofabitch. "KLAUS. GET YOUR WANKA ASS OUT HERE." I yelled.

Stefan groaned as he walked in behind me. He slumped onto the couch knowing there was no stopping me. Especially when it had to do with my brother Klaus. "What the bloody hell is all the yelling for?" Kol said rubbing his eyes.

"KLAUS"

"Would you bloody relax he's coming." Kol said rolling his eyes.

"Don't start with me Kol."

"What the bloody hell is the reason you are yelling." Klaus said entering room.

It was clear my brother was getting ready for tonight. I could tell he knew he was going to see Caroline. But why get all dressed up when he compelled her. And I knew exactly what he did. He compelled her to forget all about us. Not knowing what Elena and her twisted boyfriend are doing. "Why look so dashing when you COMPELLED HER TO FORGET." I yelled.

Klaus froze mid-button. His eyes locked with mine. "Wait you did what?" Kol asked. Even Stefan looked at me confused he didn't know why I was mad. I wanted all my rage and anger be targeted toward my brother so I didn't say a word. "How do you know about that?"

"How do I know? Ha-try I ran into her at the shopping mall with Stefan. She didn't even know who I am and better yet she hates me. But did you expect Elena to weasel her way in?" I snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Elena, Damon and Tyler and that were-slut are using her against us. Trying to get her to do their dirty work. Why would you compel her? You love her? And not only that you hurt me. She is the only friend besides Sage I have do you not care." I said with tears in my eyes.

Because truth be told Caroline is my best friend and losing her hurt. We were team barbie. And Klaus knew that. I understood he was hurting because of what our father did. "She's collateral damage Rebekah. Marcel will use her." Klaus said.

"No, don't give me the Marcel bullshit. It's called you're hurt. I know you love her. And I know you are angry, hurt and upset. You feel wronged and used. Well guess what Nik that wasn't Caroline. She would never do that but Mikel and Silias were the reason her humanity was off and now they are dead. You can't keep pushing people you love and love you away. You might just lose the one person who is good for you. Who you need and needs you." I snapped.

Quickly spinning on my heels I headed toward my room as tears spilled down my face. Once inside my room. Rage took over me. I began flinging things across the room. I was angry, I was upset, hurt. All because I knew there was a chance I would lose my best friend. I reached to pick up something else when my hand was grasped. I looked up to see Stefan. "Come here." Gently Stefan pulled me into his arms allowing me to cry.

"It's going to be ok. We will get her back.' Stefan whispered.

I hoped he was right. Because I needed my best friend. I needed her in my life. She brought meaning to my life. My life had even more meaning now. My family was complete. Along with my siblings I had Sage and Caroline and Stefan as my lover. It was perfect but without Caroline it wasn't perfect.

* * *

_**Klaus**_

I slumped on the couch running my hands through my hair. I could feel Kol's eyes bore into my skull. "Stop bloody starring." I growled.

"You compelled her. You compelled the girl you are in love with." Kol said.

"Look I had to. I regret it now bloody drop it before you end up back in a box."

I didn't want to compel Caroline that day. I wanted to take her back to New Orleans and ruffle her perfect feathers. I wanted to show her what real love and passion is about. Even if she doesn't love me I know she feels something. It breaks my heart every day. And the night I thought she was going to kill me I felt myself die a million times.

When I watched her lunge at Mikel instead of me I thought my reason for living was gone. Then when she saved me I wanted nothing more than to love her. But I was so angry. Angry that she had her humanity off, angry that she played me, angry that she was going to kill me. I was afraid that if I forgave her that she would try it again.

But Rebekah was right. That wasn't Caroline. That wasn't the woman I love. She would have never done that. She wouldn't have killed me. Or even tried to. And now it pisses me off to the ends of the earth knowing Elena and Damon are using Caroline. Brainwashing her with unimaginable things. Forcing her to hate us. What do I do now? Do I make her remember? Will she still hate us? Or will things go back to like before?


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Twenty-seven**_

I arrived at the Mikaelson mansion. People were pouring in for Stefan's surprise party that thanks to Bonnie he knew about. I was shocked she spilled the beans. She's usually very good about these things. Elena kept ranting on all the reasons why the originals shouldn't be here. I was still trying to fathom what Bonnie told me earlier. I was in love with Klaus? And Rebekah and I are best friends? If that's true then what is Elena hiding?

I stepped into this large home that looked so familiar. I spotted Elena, Damon, Tyler and Hayley. I still hated the bitch but I was nice. Because deep down I wanted to rip her heart out. "Caroline over here." Elena yelled. I had a feeling the whole night she wasn't going to let me out of her sight. I made sure I looked super hot for tonight who knows who I would run into tonight. Part of me wanted to see him face to face. See if my heart raced at the sight or the closeness of him.

"Hey" I said joining Elena.

"Caroline you look amazing."

"Thanks." I said smiling.

I was proud of myself I was wearing a sexy black empire waist lace dress with matching black heels. Tonight was going to be a fun night. I promised Bonnie I would behave tonight. Besides it is Stefan's birthday party.

"So we are going to strike tonight." Damon whispered.

"Are you crazy it's Stefan's party."

"Oh well." Elena said.

I stood there quiet when a man I didn't recognize walked up to us. He looked like he knew Damon. I took this time to glance around the room. I spotted Bonnie right away she was attached to Kol's hip. I smiled when I saw how happy she was. And if she was happy I couldn't hurt Klaus. Because hurting Klaus would kill Kol and I couldn't do that to Bonnie.

I attempted to walk toward Bonnie when my arm was grasped. I glanced back to see Elena. What the hell was she doing? "Where do you think you're going?"

"To see Bonnie." I said.

"No you're not. She's with Kol so you don't need her anymore."

"And since when did you become my parent?" I snapped flinging my arm away.

Before I could take another step Damon flashed in front of me. They were up to something. Were they why my mind was so foggy. "Don't make me hurt you. Besides you need to get chummy with Lorenzo. Lorenzo this is Caroline. You're date." Damon said.

"My date? I didn't agree to being anyone's date."

"Oh, well you need to get over Klaus." Elena said smiling.

I glared at Elena. What was I two? Why did everyone think they could control me? Lorenzo stared at me smiling. There was something about him I didn't trust. And he didn't dress nice. He dressed in jeans and a gray v-neck shirt underneath his brown jean jacket. He stared at me with deep brown eyes, tanned skin and this not so friendly grin. His dark brown hair slicked back a lot like Damon's. What were they? The two evil twins? Something about him was not trust worthy. Something deep in my stomach was telling me to run away. "Let's dance doll." Lorenzo said.

Doll? Before I could protest he grasped my arm squeezing it tightly as he dragged me toward where everyone was dancing. I tried to get out of his grasp but he was stronger than me. Much stronger and older. My arm ached. He was hurting me. And frankly he frightened the hell out of me. I eagerly searched around for Stefan. He was always the one to save me. "I don't care about how you care about the originals. I want them dead and you are going to help." Lorenzo growled into my ear.

My eyes locked with Bonnie's. She looked at me worried. _Help_ I mouthed. Bonnie nodded her head. She always knew what do to. But she was coming straight toward us. I smiled. "Caroline there you are." Bonnie said. Lorenzo glared at Bonnie like he was going to stand in her way. "Caroline has no desire to talk to you." Lorenzo said.

"Actually she does now leave."

"Ha- you think you a baby vampire is going to stop me?" Lorenzo chuckled.

I watched as Bonnie smiled tilting her head. Instantly Lorenzo dropped to his knees as he clutched his head in pain. I would never get old of this. Quickly I backed away before Elena and Damon could grab me. "What the hell Bonnie?"

"Well Elena maybe your friends should not rough handle Bonnie. Come on Bonnie let's grab a drink." Bonnie said.

I linked my arm with Bonnie's and headed toward the elaborate bar that wasn't here the last time I was here. _Odd._ I didn't understand how I could remember this place but not remember the originals. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime."

As we approached the bar I saw the most attractive man I have ever seen. It was the same man in those photos with me in my dorm room. Was this Klaus? He stood tall, with those dark blue eyes that look so familiar, the scruffy facial hair that looked so sexy and he was looking right at me. Something in my chest tightened. And he looked so handsome. Dressed in a gray long sleeved button down shirt underneath his black suit jacket. He knew how to dress.

"Bonnie who is that?" I whispered.

"Klaus"

"God, I need a drink." I whispered.

My heart began beating rapidly the closer we got to him. As I approached him my arm was grasped. "Let's go Caroline." I recognized that voice anywhere. Tyler. What the hell was wrong with people tonight. "Caroline?" Bonnie said looking at me concerned. Bonnie knew I was thinking of doing something. I whipped around grasping Tyler by the throat lifting him off the ground. Tyler gasped for air.

"You and all your friends are going to leave me the hell alone. And you are not going to hurt anyone tonight understand because if not I will kill you." I growled.

I flung him hard across the room. Klaus grinned at me. My heart tightened at the sight of those dimples god those dimples were hot. Why was I acting like this? I should hate him. And I didn't know him. I had no memories. No thoughts. Nothing. But everyone kept telling me I was in love with him. I groaned as I rubbed my head. My head was killing me from all this confusion.

"Caroline."

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No, no you don't. I'm Niklaus. Call me Klaus."

"Oh, the big bad hybrid I've heard so much about. Thanks but no." I snapped storming past him.

I don't know what came over me. But bitterness came the moment I heard his voice and why was he grinning? Did he like being rejected. Oh god did I need to get drunk. Heading behind the bar I grabbed a bottle. Quickly I chugged the tequila letting it run down my throat. "Does the birthday boy get a dance?"

I turned around and smiled when I saw Stefan. Someone I could trust. "Sure but I didn't know it was a birthday party?" I said placing the bottle down. Stefan smiled shrugging his shoulders. I headed to the floor with Stefan. Elena eyes were glued to mine. Gently placing his hand in mine we began to dance.

"I don't trust that guy." Stefan whispered.

"That makes two of us."

"Then why is he your date?" Stefan asked.

"He's not in my mind. I don't even know him. I was forced into it."

"Ah, that explains it." Stefan said. "I wouldn't trust Elena and Damon either."

"Everyone keeps telling me that but I don't have any bad memories or anything of them." I said.

"Do you want to remember?"

"Can you help me?" I asked.

Stefan nodded. His eyes met with mine and I watched them dilate I couldn't look away. "You will remember everything horrible Elena has done to you and everyone you care about." Stefan chanted.

I closed my eyes and flashes came zooming back. Flashes of us fighting. How she was never happy unless all the attention was on her. How she didn't care when Tyler nearly killed me. How she never let me be happy. And how she was against my relationship with Klaus. _"you won't have to feel guilty for all the dirty thoughts of Klaus you have." _The relationship I didn't remember and how she broke Stefan's heart. She just stood there and watched as Tyler was going to rip my heart out. She was never happy when I was. She was happy when I was always second. She was happy when I was miserable. My eyes sprang open. Instantly I was filled with anger.

"Stefan what are you two talking about?" Klaus said standing in front of us.

"Nothing just reminding her of all the awful things Elena has done. Why don't you cut in." Stefan said.

Before either of us could protest Stefan pushed me into Klaus's arms. Instantly my heart was racing and when his hand entwined with mine I got this feeling I didn't understand. This feeling I never felt before. Gently Klaus placed a hand of my waist as he pulled me closer. And I couldn't lie it felt amazing. I so badly wanted to remember. I wanted to remember him. Remember us. And remember my friendships that I couldn't remember right now. All I remember now is all the horrible things Elena has done to me.

We slowly began swaying to the music quietly. I glanced up and was met with the most gorgeous blue eyes. "You look beautiful Caroline." Klaus whispered against my ear.

"Thank you. And you look dashing unlike Lorenzo over there."

Klaus grinned showing off his sexy dimples. "Yes tell me about this Lorenzo?" Klaus asked eyeing me. I shrugged my shoulders not sure what to say. I knew one thing was for sure. I wasn't going to help them in any way hurt Klaus or his family. "Well do you want the truth or the oh everything's good lie?" I asked.

"The truth love."

God his damn accent and the way the words love and sweetheart roll off his tongue was enough to make me melt and I don't even know him. Well I do apparently if you ask all my friends but I don't remember and dammit I want to. Because if I loved him the way Bonnie and Stefan tell me it must have been amazing.

"Well, honestly I don't know him. I showed up here with full intentions to have fun and since they have arrived I've been pissed. They made him my date. Not my type what so ever." I said.

"What is your type love?"

"Well from what I am told. You." I said.

I swear I could feel my face turning red. And he was staring at me with the most sexy smoldering gaze and those damn dimples. I blinked hard forcing myself to tear my eyes away from his face. "Anyways."

"Yes, please continue sweetheart." Klaus said.

As we danced his thumb gently stroked my hand sending goose-bumps through my body. I swallowed hard trying to concentrate. Which he was making it very hard. "Well, they wanted me to ruin this party by killing you."

"And are you going to?" Klaus asked.

I looked into Klaus's eyes. I saw fear. Have I done something like this before? Is this why I don't remember anything? He was afraid I was going to kill him? Did I mean that much to him before? "No. I'm not fond of killing people for no reason." I said.

"Anything else I should know love?"

"I don't trust Lorenzo he is controlling, hurtful and up to no good. And now that I remember what Elena has always been about…well I can't stand being in the same room." I said.

"What do you remember?"

"Just things about what she did or and how she was always trying to control me. And wasn't happy unless I was miserable and how I was always collateral damage and she didn't care." I said.

I watched as Klaus's eyes darted toward my arm where Lorenzo grabbed me. Gently his fingers stroked my arm where my arm was lightly bruised. "What happened here love?"

"It's fine Klaus. Just where Lorenzo grabbed me." I said.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"It hurts but I'll deal." I said.

"Would you like me to take the pain away?"

I looked at Klaus confused how could he do that? "How can you do that?" I asked. Klaus grinned that sexy smile. "I'm a hybrid sweetheart. I can heal any wound with my blood." My throat instantly burned. I needed blood. I knew that. But I knew if I drank his blood I wouldn't be able to stop. I'd want more and more. "I'll be fine for now." I said.

Klaus nodded. Gently he spun me one way then another getting a laugh out of me. And he was laughing too. I didn't remember the memories that Bonnie told me about but yet here I am dancing with a man everyone wanted me to kill. A man everyone said is a monster. Glancing around I spotted everyone cheered us on. As we really danced. Bonnie was smiling along with Kol, Stefan, Rebekah, Finn and Sage. All people who I was told I was once friends with. People I didn't know that I so badly wanted to remember. Because to be honest they aren't bad people. I've done horrible things. I think we all have. Gently he dipped me holding me close to the floor his nose brushing against mine. "You are stunning Caroline." Klaus whispered.

My breathing was ragged and I could feel my heart in my chest. Just starring into those dark blue eyes. That were so full of passion and a feeling I couldn't put my finger on. Was that feeling love? I just wished I could remember everything so I didn't feel so confused and like my mind was in a haze.

Gently he pulled me up as I slammed against his chest. We froze as our noses brushed upon one another's. I stood motionless as my breathing was ragged. Our lips were nearly brushing upon one another.

"CAROLINE"

Before I got a chance to look up Klaus pulled me hard against his chest with his arms firmly around my waist as he quickly got out of the way. I glanced up to see Lorenzo glaring at me. Klaus's arms were still wrapped around my waist and to be honest I didn't mind it. It was reassuring. Relaxed me even. "You are not doing as you were told." Lorenzo growled.

"I'm no one's pet. So get that through your head." I snapped.

Lorenzo clenched his fists as he slowly walked toward me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you mate." Klaus said. I glanced behind me to see Klaus staring that evil grin. Wait how did I know that was his evil grin? Was I starting to remember things? I watched as Lorenzo was reaching for something inside his coat. I felt my heart stop when I saw what it was. How did he get that? Lorenzo had the stake of a white oak. "Trust me." I whispered so only Klaus could hear me.

Klaus looked at me confused. Slowly he released his grasp on me. "That's what I thought." Lorenzo said. As he turned his back I launched at him. But I wasn't fast enough. I was flung hard across the room slamming into the grand piano. Causing it to crumble on top of me. I groaned in pain. _What the hell?_ I glanced up and there stood Lorenzo standing over me. "Why are you dancing with our target anyways?" Lorenzo growled.

"Your target not mine." I groaned.

As Klaus flashed toward me Lorenzo grasped me by the throat. And of course Damon stood in Klaus's way. "Move before I kill you." Klaus growled. Klaus was worried, afraid and angry.

"No. You kill me Lorenzo will kill Caroline."

"Damon what the hell are you doing?" Stefan yelled.

"Just taking care of business."

Lorenzo smiled as he slammed me hard against the wall. I groaned in pain. "She's just going to stand in our way Damon." Lorenzo said. Without saying a word he plunged one of the legs of the piano into my chest. I groaned. He missed my heart luckily. I focused all my pain on anger. Because I was pissed. Pissed that Elena just stood there while her "friend" was attacked. It was clear she wasn't a friend. Never was.

"Caroline"

I glanced toward Rebekah who had tears in her eyes. It was clear who my true friends. Bonnie was afraid to do anything. In fear something terrible would happen to me. I had to smile as I glanced at my real friends. Stefan comforting Rebekah, Finn with Sage and Kol with Bonnie. I wasn't going to let Lorenzo win.

I closed my eyes tight. As I thought of only anger. Of hurting Lorenzo. Making him pay. I was breathing heavly because of the pain. Slowly the pain was easing. Instantly my eyes sprang open. "Caroline please don't tell me…" Klaus said looking concerned.

I gripped the front of Lorenzo's shirt pulling him towards me. Lorenzo looked at me confused seducativly. "A kiss before I die?" I begged. I smiled as I watched Lorenzo leaning in like he was going to kiss me. I grabbed the white oak stake that was in his jacket slamming it hard into his chest. I watched as he released me standing there gasping. "No I don't stand in anyone's way. And no one messes with my friends. My family." I growled. I plunged the stake deep into his chest. Except this time I didn't miss his heart. I watched as Lorenzo dropped to his knees as the black veins popped out and his skin grayed as he erupted into fire before he dropped dead.

"Caroline what the hell? That was the last one." Elena yelled.

"You know what Elena. You are a bitch. Trying to lie and manipulate the fact I don't remember things. I may not remember my relationship with the originals but I remember all the horrible things you, Damon, Tyler and that were-slut have done to not only me but my friends. Leave." I growled.

I glanced around to see Rebekah chuckling. I could see why I was such good friends with her. She felt the same way I did. I watched as Elena left with her posse as I called them. They made me sick. I leaned my head against the wall as I gritted through the pain. I needed to get this piano leg out. "Caroline?"

"I know what you are thinking. I'm fine I didn't turn off my humanity. But I could use that blood now." I said.

Klaus smiled as he flashed so he was standing in front of me. He glanced me over concern. "Klaus just pull it out." I said through gritted teeth.

"This is going to hurt love."

I nodded my head as I closed my eyes. I screwed them shut tightly. He gripped the leg as he placed my hand on his shoulder so I could keep myself stable. I was feeling so warm when I was near him. He was always the one to save me. Wait? How did I know that? Was I getting more and more memories back? "Ready love?"

"Just do it Klaus." I growled.

Without another word he pulled the piano leg out of my chest as I cried in pain. God did that hurt like hell. It felt exactly like when Silias plunged the stake in my chest. When I saw Klaus. I don't think Klaus ever knew that. I never told him that that I remember anyways.

"Come on love let's get you a drink." Klaus said.

I was so weak from my wound and lack of blood I was barely able to walk. "Whoa easy sweetheart." Klaus said catching me.

Gently he grasped my waist as his arm circled around me. I clutched my arm around his waist as he led me to the bar. I held onto him firmly. Gently he placed me into one of the many barstools. I watched as Klaus went around the bar grabbing a blood bag from the bar pouring it's contents into a small glass. "Drink love" Klaus said grinning.

"There wouldn't happen to be any alcohol in there too would there?"

"You need your strength love. Drink." Klaus said.

"Fine"

I gripped the glass tipping it back letting the warm blood run down my throat. I could instantly feel the pain diminish and the wound healing. Klaus stood next to me leaning against the bar. He was watching me carefully and I didn't mind. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you." I said smiling.

"Well it looks like the girls want to chat with you so I am going to attend to other matters. Dance later?" Klaus asked grinning.

He was giving that sexy grin that I don't think any girl could say no to. "Of course." I said smiling. As Klaus attempted to walk away I grasped his arm. He froze looking at me concerned and confused. Gently I tugged on his arm pulling him closer as I flung my arms around his neck hugging him tight. All the tension from his body disappeared as I heard sigh in relief. I felt his strong arms wrap around me as he hugged me tight lifting me off the ground. "Thank you Klaus. For everything. I would never kill you. I couldn't. Even though I can't remember you it just feels wrong to hurt you. Thank you." I whispered against his ear.

"Anything for you love."

Gently he placed me on my feet. I pulled from his embrace as I saw tears fill his eyes I wanted to remember. I wanted to remember more than anything. I could feel tears fill my own. "I wish so badly I could remember you Klaus. I really do." I said. Gently I placed a kiss on his cheek before watching him walk away.

I headed to the bar and had a bar tender that Klaus was so kind to hire "Make me a strong drink with scotch." I said smiling as I glanced around. Memories or no memories this is where I belonged. This is where I fit in. "Can we sit here?"

"Sure Rebekah, Sage." I said smiling.

The two girls that I was once good friends with. I just wished I could remember. I gulped down my scotch. "Look I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't remember what Elena has done. And I can't remember you or Klaus and I so badly want to." I said.

"We want you to. Thank you Caroline for saving my brother."

"I had to." I said sipping my scotch.

"What do you mean you had to?" Sage asked.

"I can't explain it. I feel things, and I'm starting to remember things that I didn't remember before." Sage and Rebekah smiled when they looked at one another. Did I say something wrong? Did they know something? All I knew is I wanted to get very drunk.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

After the whole Elena drama I was having a blast. And I was very drunk. I was rebuilding old friendships that I didn't remember. I swayed my hips and waved my arms in the air as Rebekah and I danced. We laughed. Klaus's eyes were glued to me. I belonged here.

Wobbly I made my way toward where Klaus sat. He couldn't help but grin as he watched me. Once reaching him I nearly face planted into the bar. Quickly he grasped my waist. "Easy love. Have a bit much to drink?" Klaus said.

"Pff clearly not enough. I don't want to remember my name." I slurred.

I took a seat next to Klaus. I noticed guest were starting to leave. And I knew it was probably the wee hours of the night. I knew I should probably get some sleep. Klaus still was wearing his sexy suit. "You do know you don't have to wear your suit anymore?"

"I'm well aware Caroline." Klaus said grinning as he gulped down his drink.

Pulling my knee up I removed my heels. They were killing me. "Tell me again why people invented these? They kill." I said rubbing my feet.

"Here let me help."

Gently Klaus grasped my chair pulling me closer toward him. Good thing this chair had a back because I don't think I could handle sitting on a stool. Gently Klaus took my foot onto his lap and began gently massaging it. God did that feel good. This wasn't a monster. Why did everyone call him a monster. I didn't see one. At least he wasn't with me.

I rested back in my chair as I relaxed by the massage I was getting on my feet. "Did you enjoy your night?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, until drama Elena oh and let's not forget Lorenzo."

"I think you handled it well sweetheart." Klaus said smiling.

"Thank you."

Klaus gently grasped my other foot and began massaging that one. He had such strong arms. I found myself wondering what it would feel like just to have him hold me. The brief hug we've shared was so perfect. And I longed to know what his lips would feel like upon mine. "Come on love."

"Where are we going?" I asked slurring my speech still.

But Klaus didn't answer. He lifted me up as he twirled me around. The music was playing. The originals were the only ones left. Everyone was smiling when they saw us. I clutched Klaus's neck as he spun me around in his arms. "Klaus" I said laughing.

Gently he placed me on my feet. I was much shorter than he was. Gently he entwined his hand with mine and wrapped his arm around my waist as he pulled me more firmly against his hard muscular body. His body and his touch sent every nerve in my body to tingle and be brought to attention. I don't know if it was the alcohol or these hidden feelings I had for him. These feelings that I didn't know I felt because I had no memory of them. I knew slowly I would. I was starting to remember things I didn't remember before.

We slowly began to dance. Ballroom dancing. We were dancing around the room as we talked and laughed. So many things. I was happy. Why would anyone want to kill him. He told me about his life as a human. How his father hated him. I shared the same memory. My father hated me. He hated who I was. Tried to condition me. Something I would never forget.

The music started to pick up. Klaus smiled as he lifted me up dipping me one way then the other. Twirling me this way then that way. Man could he dance. He left me breathless when we danced. A feeling I loved. As we danced I started to get dizzy. Instantly I was blinded. It was something I didn't recognize. It was Klaus and I. _We were dancing in this very room. I was wearing a dress. A beautiful dress that Klaus had brought to my door. In a big box with an invitation to the mall his mother arranged. Save me a dance, Fondly, Klaus. I kept getting flashes of that night_

_ We were dancing. "I'm glad you came." Klaus said smiling as we continued to dance. "Well it was either that or sympathy casserole."_

_"I heard about your father."_

_ "Don't, seriously." I said. Klaus nodded. As we continued to dance. I was having feelings of regret. Regret that I had feelings for Klaus that I shouldn't have. I should hate him. I shouldn't be swooned by him. But I am. "You know you're quite the dancer."_

_ "I've had practice. I happen to be Miss. Mystic Falls." I said trying to keep a straight face._

_"I know."_

_ Our eyes would keep locking. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be enjoying myself. Tyler was running from Klaus and I was here with Klaus enjoying his company. _

_"Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress." Klaus said with his blue eyes boring into mine. It was comments like that that made me want to melt. That made my vampire heart beat._

_"I really didn't have time to shop."_

_"And the bracelet, what's your excuse for wearing that?" Klaus asked smirking._

_"It went with the dress"_

I was flashed to another scene. We were outside where I stood next to a horse. Klaus walking up behind me. What was happening? Why was I getting these flashes? And these feelings?_ "I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here."_

_"I fancy you, is that so hard to believe?" Klaus asked joining my side._

_"Yes"_

_"You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you." Klaus said smiling._

_ I didn't know what to say I was speechless. Speechless to hear this from someone who was supposed to be a villain, a murder, a monster. A vindictive creature who has killed so many carelessly. Ravished many women and the thought of that made me a smidge jealous. "You like horses." Klaus said._

_"Yes, but I also like people who actually like me so I'll be inside."_

_ I hurried inside grabbing a glass of champagne. It only took him several minutes before Klaus was by my side once again. He didn't give up. I had to give that to him. "Come with me I want to show something to you." Klaus said. I knew I shouldn't have gone but I did. I followed Klaus out of the main room where everyone was and was led down a dark hallway until we reached a room with double closed doors. Inside there was a table laid with drawings, paintings hun on the walls, and paintings in progress on an easel. "So what did you want to show me?"_

_"One of my passions" Klaus said._

_ I glanced at the large painting in front of me and then the drawings in front of me. I glanced at Klaus he was looking at me attentively. "Wait you drew these?"_

_"Yeah, yeah I did." Klaus said looking away bashful._

_ I gently lifted up the drawings in amazement. Amazed at the talent that Klaus has. How he is capable of drawing things like this. "And what they didn't have to be on vervain?" I said._

_"That was their mistake."_

_"And this? What's the story with this?" I said holding up my bracelet._

_"That's a story for another day but rest assured love it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you."_

_ I rolled my eyes as I glanced over all the beautiful paintings and drawings that laid before me. "The world is a beautiful place." Klaus said._

_"I've actually never really been anywhere." I said._

_"I'll take you wherever you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo."_

_"Wow" I said as we laughed._

_ Why did it feel so at ease with him. It shouldn't be like this. He killed so many people we love. He is the reason Jenna is dead. I couldn't trust him. He would only use me. "Is that why you create hybrids? You don't want to be alone? So they will bring you things and take you places? Must be nice to get whatever you want." I said._

_ I watched as his laughter was replaced with anger. He glared at me. I didn't care someone needed to give him honesty. Everyone needed to stop being afraid of him tell him what he needed to hear. "You're making assumptions. This has been a fun evening. But I think it's time you leave." Klaus growled._

_"I get it. You think because your father didn't love you no one else will. Well you're wrong. You think you can compel people and buy them expensive gifts so they will love you and be loyal to you." I said ripping the bracelet off slamming it on the table. "That's not how it works. You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them." I snapped as I stormed away._

I flashed to another scene. When were these flashes going to stop? Was I still dancing? Or did he know something was happening? _I was back home after the ball and I was angry. Angry that Klaus could think he could just compel and buy people expensive gifts so they would love him. He would never understand. Why did I care? I was with Tyler. I groaned as I headed to my bed. Next to my bed there was a roll of paper tied with a blue ribbon. Gently picking it up I unrolled it and was shocked. It was a picture of me standing next to the horse from tonight. He drew this. And at the bottom there was a small message. __**Thanks for your honesty, Klaus.**_

My body was gently being shaken. I glanced up to see I was laying on the ground with Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan, Sage, Kol, Finn and Bonnie glancing down at me concerned. "Caroline love are you ok?" Klaus asked concerned.

"What happened?

"You were bloody dancing one minute and the next you collapsed." Klaus said.

"I think I just need some water. I'm fine."

Gently Klaus helped me to my feet. I attempted to walk toward the bar when Klaus clutched my wrist gently. I glanced up and smiled. "I'm fine." I said.

"Ok, well I am going to turn in. Sweet dreams Caroline."

I watched as Klaus gently kissed the top of my hand before heading toward the stairs and disappeared to his room. I knew one thing was for sure. I needed more to drink. "Rebekah , Sage and Bonnie up for some more drinks?"

"Kol and I well we…."

"Say no more." I said holding up my hands cutting her off.

I knew right away what she was talking about. She wanted to get her freak on with Kol. I watched as those two stared at one another like we all weren't here. "Hell yeah it will be like tequila night…well almost." Sage said smiling. I knew exactly what she was thinking about. She was thinking about the night Klaus and I did body shots off one another. The night I realized I was in love with him. That I wanted more than…wait a second. How did I know that?

"Well you three have fun. Us guys are going to get some shut eye. Elijah and Katherine left hours ago but send their love. " Finn said.

"Why?"

"Well Katherine is pregnant remember Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"Oh yeah."

I watched as the boys disappeared up the stairs and headed to the bar pulling out three shot glasses and several alcohols. "I've missed this." Rebekah said.

"So have I." I said pouring us all shots of Jack Daniels.

"Do you remember?"

"Yes, I do." I said gulping down my shot with them.

I felt the alcohol burn as it went all the way down to my liver. I shook my head to shake any chills or thoughts of wanting to puke. "What do you remember?" Sage asked smiling.

"This stays between us." I said pouring us another shot.

Sage and Rebekah nodded their heads in agreement as we took our second shot. I knew I could trust them. I could remember that. "I remember our friendship. And I'm starting to remember things about Klaus and I."

"How is that possible?" Rebekah asked.

"Love is feelings. And feelings are stronger than compulsion." Sage said.

"Why was I compelled?"

"I can't tell you." Rebekah said looking away.

I could tell she wanted to tell me but she couldn't. There was a reason she couldn't. I smiled as I gently touched her arm. "It's ok." Rebekah smiled as we took another shot I glanced to see the bottle nearly gone. Good thing there was plenty of alcohol behind the bar.

"Spill Caroline." Sage said.

"Well I remember how we did body shots, and how you all tried to stop me from killing Corinne over Klaus. But Klaus was the one who talked me out of it." I said.

I watched as Sage and Rebekah stared at me with their mouths open. I couldn't help but laugh. "See the thing is the moment I meant any of you I felt I knew you and I didn't get why. Elena told me all these horrible things that made me hate you. Then Stefan helped me remember everything Elena has put me through. How she didn't care that Tyler nearly killed me. How Tyler and that Hayley told Mikel about me. How Silias and Mikel compelled me to turn off my humanity and I nearly killed all of you." I said as tears filled my eyes.

Quickly I gulped down two more shots feeling it burn as it went down. Sage and Rebekah gently placed their arms around me comforting me. I breathed slowly calming myself. I didn't want to cry. "I remembered something tonight. I remember his evil smile and grin. I remembered everything from the ball. I remember those feelings I felt then and I remember everything I shared with you two." I said.

"Are we best friends again?" Rebekah asked.

"Of course."

We bursted into laughter. I knew over time I would remember everything there was to remember about Klaus and I. I knew I couldn't trust Elena and I couldn't trust Damon. Who knows what they would try to do next. "Ok, enough with tears lets drink." Sage said smiling.

I held my glass up clinking it with hers. I knew one thing my head was going to kill in the morning. But I didn't care. I was starting to have my memories back and I was so happy for that. I gulped down another and another and another until I couldn't take anymore. I was absolutely drunk.

"Come let's get you to bed." Sage said laughing.

"Or better yet Klausy's bed."

"Did you just call him Klausy?" Rebekah snickered.

"Shhh" I said as I slurred in my speech.

I headed up the stairs with Sage and Rebekah stumbling over my own feet as I couldn't help but laugh. And I was loud to. "Is everything…oh god Caroline." Bonnie said standing in the doorway of Kol's room. I glanced up to see Bonnie dressed in a tank top and Kol's pajama pants. Kol stood chuckling in a pair of gray sweat pants. "Kol where's Klausy?" I slurred.

"Klausy? Oh, god wait until he hears this." Kol chuckled.

I stumbled further down the hallway. I was sure the whole house could hear me. I really didn't care. I was drunk. Good thing Elijah and Katherine left. I didn't want to be the reason I woke a pregnant woman. "Caroline your room is this way" Sage said shaking her head.

"Noooo, it's this way."

As I glanced up Klaus was leaning against the door frame of his room with his arms crossed. He had a smug look on his face as he watched a drunk me. "Nik apparently she is looking for Klausy." Kol said chuckling.

"Klausy?" Klaus said amused.

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"Are you drunk Caroline?"

"Nooo, are you?" I slurred.

I gripped the railing as I tried to steady myself. I lost my balance. Klaus flashed quickly grabbing me. "Easy love." Klaus said shaking his head.

"She's all yours Klaus. Goodnight Caroline." Rebekah said.

Klaus glanced down at me as he kept his grasp on me. I clung on to his strong muscular arms. He looked sexy. Shirtless with just a pair of black sweat pants. He looked edible. I leaned my forehead forward pressing my cheek against his chest. "Caroline, love let's get you to bed." Klaus said.

I felt him gently run his fingers through my hair. "I'll just stay in your room." I whispered.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not? Afraid I'll seduce you?" I asked glancing up at him.

Klaus couldn't help but smile. Gently he draped his arm around me as he led me inside his room shutting the door smiling. "The first time I get you alone in my room you're drunk." Klaus said shaking his head. I wanted to seduce him. I was wasted and hell I wanted to do something crazy. "I'll close my eyes if you want to change." Klaus said heading to the bed.

"Awe, do I make you shy Klausy." I slurred.

My hearted tightened at the sound of his laughter. I watched as Klaus climbed into bed. I made my way toward him leaning toward him so my lips brushed his. Klaus stopped breathing. My inner vampire self was dancing. "Could you be a dear and unzip my dress." I said slowly turning around.

I felt his strong, warm gentle hands on my shoulder as he gently unzipped the back of my dress. I had to smile. My back was faced him. And I had no doubt that he was staring at me. Slowly allowing the straps of my black lace dress drop down revealing my black lace bra and panties. I could hear Klaus's breathing hitch. I knew he was loving this. After I slid the dress down my body I wobbly attempted to step out nearly falling. I closed my eyes as I felt his two strong hands on my waist catching me. He was standing in front of me.

I glanced up and stared into those blue eyes that stared at me with such desire. And I stared back with the same desire. "Do you have any idea what you just started love?" Klaus whispered. I didn't answer only stared at him as my heart was beating for him fast. Gently cupping my face he hovered his lips over mine. "I wish you could remember the past." Klaus whispered engulfing me in a kiss. Gently he slammed my back against the wall. I was breathing heavily as his tongue gently traced my bottom lip. I groaned through our kiss.

His tongue was begging to be allowed into my mouth. I complied. His tongue began doing the tango with mine. Slowly his hands traveled down the sides of my body slowly to my butt. Gently grasping my butt he lifted me up as he pinned me against the wall. I was hott. Hot for him. "Klaus" I gasped.

He slowly began trailing licks and bites into my skin down my neck. A soft moan escaped me. Instantly Klaus flashed to the bed. Pinning me down underneath him. Ravishing me in all the ways I wanted to be ravished by him. I felt my panties ripped from my body as they disintegrated in his hands.

My body was on fire as I felt his tongue trail down my neck to my shoulder to the top of my breast. "Klaus." I moaned. I have never felt this way. No one made me feel this way. Ever. Klaus stared down at me with desire. Inching his body closer to mine. I felt the full weight of his body on mine. I could feel his hard erection pressing against me.

"Are you sure love?" Klaus whispered.

I stared at him touched. How was it this man that ravished so many woman who was a villain still had the manners of a gentleman. To make sure I was ok with this instead of just taking it. Gently cupping his face my thumb traced his lips. Instantly flashes of the many kisses we shared came back. "I want you to ravish me." I whispered.

Klaus grinned. Gently thrusting inside of me I moaned out in pleasure. A vampires feelings and sensitivity are heightened. Klaus was torturing me. He slammed inside of me as he slowly pulled out. I arched my back as I clutched the sheets beneath me. All my nerves were awake. There was a fire building inside of me. "Klaus" I moaned.

"Caroline"

"Ravish me." I moaned.

Klaus slammed inside of me again. He was unlike any lover I have ever had. He didn't ravish me like Tyler did. Klaus made me feel alive and over pleasured and I loved that. "I would never ravish you. I will only love you." Klaus whispered against my ear.

"Love me." I begged.

Slamming inside of me his lips engulfed mine. Pressing his body firmly upon mine as he continued to slam into me in the gentle but hard rhythm I loved. "Oh my god..Klaus." I moaned. Klaus grinned. Grasping my breast he slammed into me harder and harder. I felt his fangs pierce into my skin as my own pierced his neck. The warmth and sweetness of his blood ran down my throat. "Caroline." Klaus moaned.

He was making this harder and harder to hold on. I felt my insides ready to erupt. My body ready to quiver under his passionate throws. I dug my nails into his back leaving a trail of blood. His eyes flashed yellow of pure ecstasy. "Fuck Caroline." Klaus moaned.

Gently taking him off guard I dragged my teeth along his lower lip. Flashing I rolled us over so I was on top him. Klaus was never the type to let anyone take control but with me he was. It was different with me. I moved my hips in a circular motion as I rode him hard. Rising then falling hard. "Oh my god Klaus." I moaned throwing my head back. The volcanic feeling was coming. And it was coming fast. "Yes, Caroline…fuck me love." Klaus moaned.

These are words that shocked me. Words I never expected to hear from him. That I don't think anyone expected to hear from him. And no one would except me. I slammed down onto him hard. Moaning with each movement.

I was flipped onto my back as he slammed inside of me harder and harder. I sank my teeth into his neck as his own pierced mine. Moaning through the sweet taste of his blood. There was a reason they said blood sharing was personal. This was why. "Klaus." I moaned closing my eyes as I was enjoying the throws of our passion.

"Come Caroline let go." Klaus whispered.

With each hard thrust I was getting closer and closer to letting go. Gently cupping my face his thumb bushed my cheek as he slammed deep inside of me. I felt my body not being able to hold on anymore. "oh my god Klaus. Yes, I'm going to come. Klaus yes." I cried through my orgasm. I came undone underneath him. My body quivered underneath his as I felt him slam into me one last time before he found his own release. Klaus collapsed on top of me as his face nuzzled my neck. "I love you Caroline." Klaus whispered. Those were the last words I heard before drifting to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

I laid next to Caroline watching her sleep so peaceful. I couldn't stop smiling over last night. Maybe we could start over. Maybe she didn't have to remember. Some things I didn't want her to remember. I didn't want her to remember all the pain she felt when she thought I hated her and that I didn't mean it when I told her I loved her.

She is so beautiful. She has changed me. Changed me into a better person. A better man. Gently I brushed her hair out of her face as I watched her sleep. I smiled at the thought of waking up to her every day. I was never letting her go. If anyone ever tried to hurt her they would pay. I would hurt them. End them. I already wanted to end Damon. Gently kissing her head I couldn't help but smile. "I love you Caroline."

Rising to my feet I headed to my master bathroom. Quickly I showered not wanting to wake her. But I had a feeling she would sleep most of the day because of the fact she was very drunk and sex with an original wasn't something a baby vampire could get used to quickly never mind a hybrid. I would enjoy ravishing her over and over. The thought of it was making me hard.

"Caroline"

I heard the sound of my sisters voice. Quickly tossing on some jeans I grabbed a tank top tossing it on. "Don't wake her Rebekah." I said entering my room.

"Why?"

"She will probably be sleeping most of the day." I said smiling.

"Oh. My. God. You two… well we need to talk come down stairs."

I nodded my head as I headed toward my dresser. I watched as Rebekah placed a pile of clothes on the empty chair by the fireplace before leaving. As I was approaching the door I heard Caroline groan. I smiled. "It's too bright."

Quickly I flashed to the windows shutting the blinds and shades making it darker in the room. "Better love." I asked approaching the bed. "Yes" Gently tucking a strand behind her ear I kissed her cheek. "Sleep love you need your rest."

"Did we?" Caroline mumbled.

"Yes"

"So it wasn't a dream?" Caroline asked.

"No, love it certainly wasn't. Why? Are you disappointed?"

"No" Caroline said smiling.

I couldn't help but grin knowing I was the reason she had a smile on her face. I caused that. No one else. Not Tyler. Not Damon. No one did but me. "Sleep love" I whispered kissing her head. I smiled as she faded off to sleep. Gently I brought the comforter up to her shoulders ensuring she was comfortable. I would say warm but we have no feel when it comes to temperature. We are constantly 98.6 normal. Never cold or too hot.

Slowly I headed down the stairs to the family room where my siblings waited. Kol was the first to grin at me. I knew he would be making some time of remark. "So how was Klausy's night?" Kol asked grinning.

"My night was fine."

"I'm sure it was." Kol said grinning.

"Kol why don't you just come out and ask it."

"Ok, fine. Did you two have sex? Because it certainly sounded like it." Kol asked.

"Yes."

"Well if you two are done I should probably warn you." Rebekah said.

"Warn me?"

"She's remembering." Rebekah said.

I froze. Did she remember what I did? Did she remember what I said? What did she remember and how was that even possible? I compelled her to forget. I'm an original. "That's not possible I compelled her." I said pouring a drink.

"Klaus you compelled her mind and thoughts. You can't compel feelings or a person's heart." Sage said.

I glanced at Sage. She sat beside Finn looking happy. I hoped Caroline and I could be like that one day. I hoped she would move to New Orleans. We could start a life together and be happy. Like we both deserved. "What exactly does she remember?" I asked panicked.

"Everything about Sage and us. Her friendship with us. The tequila body shots with you. Your evil smile and grin and everything from the ball that we held in this very house."

I ran my fingers through my hair worried and exasperated. "Niklaus what is wrong with her remembering?" Elijah asked.

"I don't want her to remember what I said. I don't want her to feel the pain she felt when I told her I hated her and that I was only trying to ravish her nothing more."

"You'll have to convince her otherwise brother." Elijah said smiling.

"What were you expecting to do? Start over?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes"

"That would have never worked. I know Caroline." Stefan said.

I groaned as I took a seat. So my time with Caroline and being happy was limited. Soon she would remember everything. It was like a time ticking bomb. There was nothing I could do. For now I could only enjoy my time with the woman I love. I never knew how she really felt for me. I want to know. I love her and was hoping one day that she would love me too.

* * *

_**Caroline**_

I groaned as I awoke from my deep slumber my head killed. What did I drink last night? I was never drinking again? "Caroline?" I groaned when I heard the loud knock.

"Go away." I mumbled into the pillow.

Instantly glanced down to see I was naked. Quickly I pulled the blankets tighter around me. "I'm coming in." Bonnie said. I peeked up to see Bonnie entering the room with Kol.

"KOL" I yelled. "I'm not decent."

"I don't mind." Kol said grinning.

"I do mate. Out."

I glanced up to see Klaus. My savior. I glanced at the clock to see it was almost four in the evening. I slept most the day away. I watched as Klaus dragged Kol away. Bonnie entered the room shutting the door behind her. Making sure the sheet was firmly wrapped around me I sat at the edge of the bed. "How you feel?"

"Like a train wreck." I said rubbing my head.

"So you two had sex?"

I nodded my head smiling. "Yup, and wow." I said.

"What? Original sex?"

"Sorta. Try hybrid and Original sex." I said smiling.

"Well dinner will be ready soon. I don't think we have plans of going anywhere tonight or drinking. Go take a shower."

"Ok" I said heading to the bathroom.

"Want me to have Klaus join you?"

"Shut up." I said rolling my eyes.

I quickly flashed to the bathroom quickly slipping into the warm water. I closed my eyes as I allowed the warm water run down my body. Remembering every spot on my body where I felt Klaus's lips, tongue and hands. How he kissed me. And how he told me he would never ravish me only love me. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe New Orleans is where I belonged.

After a relaxing shower I wrapped myself in a towel and I headed back into the bedroom. I was still alone. I spotted a pile of clothes on a chair. I smiled knowing Rebekah was the reason. Quickly I slipped on a purple lace bra and panties. Quickly I tossed on a black pair of Hollister sweat pants with purple lettering. I slipped a purple and black v-neck long sleeved shirt over my white tank top. Today was a lazy day. I slipped on some socks and began pulling my hair back when I heard the door open. I smiled when I knew it was Klaus. "Don't worry I'm dressed and still here Klaus." I said.

"That's a shame."

I spun around at the sound of his voice. Tyler. "What are you doing here?" I snapped. Tyler grinned as he held a needle that I had to guess had one of two things in it. Vervain or werewolf venom that would kill me. I swallowed hard.

"I think you know why I am here."

"You won't leave here alive." I said.

"No, but neither will you."

Tyler lunged at me. I attempted to run to the door when I was knocked to the floor. I screamed. Screamed loud. "You bitch." Tyler snarled. I could hear footsteps. I could hear the sound of one of the vampires flashing toward this room. Tyler was pinning me beneath him. He pinned his legs down with his own preventing me from moving. I was gasping for air as his hand clutched my throat. He really wanted me dead and I didn't understand what I ever did to him. All I have ever wanted was him to be faithful and love me. But no he chose Hayley instead.

My heart nearly stopped when he lunged the needle toward my neck. Quickly I grasped the needle struggling with Tyler to stop him from killing me. I didn't want to die. I was happy. "You're more of a fighter than I thought. You should have died on that bridge but instead you let that monster into your heart."

"You're the monster." I growled.

"You had one thing to do. Kill Klaus."

"I will never kill Klaus." I said through gritted teeth.

"How can you love a man who has done terrible things? How? He tried to kill all of us? He is incabale of loving anyone. Never mind a baby vampire who is you? He will only use you then kill you. You are worthless Caroline."

Those words were hurtful. I was not worthless. I had friends. I had family. Something he could never take away. "The only worthless person I see here is you." I snarled.

"Have it your way."

Tyler lunged at me his teeth nearing my neck. But he never got the chance to bite me. I watched as he froze before turning gray. He was dead. I watched his body drop to the floor as Klaus held his heart. Instantly I sat up scooting away from his body. Pulling my knees to my chest I couldn't help but cry. Cry because I was so tired of being collateral damage. Cry because I am tired of everyone ruining my happiness. Even if that happiness is with their enemy.

I watched as Klaus dropped Tyler's un-beating heart to his lifeless body. Klaus entered the bathroom then seconds later emerged with a gray long sleeved Henley. Pulling it over his hard muscular body. "I had to kill him Caroline. He was going to…"

"I don't care. I'm crying because I am so tired of being collateral damage, tired of everyone trying to kill me just because I want to be happy." I trembled.

Klaus stared at me concerned. Making his way toward me he knelt next to me as he cupped my face. "I'm sorry love." Klaus whispered. Gently he brushed his thumbs against my now wet cheeks. "Come here love."

Gently he pulled me into his arms as he held me. Held me so tight I never wanted him to let go. I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth and the feel of his strong arms wrapped around me as my body began to treble. "I will never let anything happen to you love. I promise." Klaus whispered kissing the top of my head.

I pulled from his embrace and stared at those deep blue eyes. What he said was the truth. He loved me. And I think I was falling in love with him too. My feelings felt so strong for him. A feeling I never wanted to go away. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Anything for you sweetheart. Come on dinner awaits." Klaus said. I smiled as he pulled me to my feet.

We both froze. The immediate attraction was clear as day. Gently his hands traveled down my body to the small of my back. Gripping me firmly he pulled me closer. Instantly I felt my heart start hammering against my chest. How was the slightest look could make me crumble. Slowly he moved his hands to my butt gently gripping it firmly and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips crashed upon mine.

His arms were wrapped around me firmly holding me against his chest. Gently he placed me on top of the dressed as he stood close to me in between my legs. I was getting hot. Hot for him. Gently cupping my face his tongue found it's way into my mouth. I groaned. He could always wash away all my fears and doubts. As we kissed I felt my feelings for him grow more and more. Slowly I slid my hands underneath his shirt feeling the warmth of his skin. Klaus groaned.

"Are you guys coming or….."

We both groaned as we froze. Not moving an inch realizing who just walked in on us. Kol. Out of anyone else it had to be Kol. "Or are you two having each other?" Kol said. Pulling my lips from Klaus's I glared at Kol who had a smug grin on his face. Klaus gently gripped my waist lifting me off the dresser back onto the floor.

"We're coming. If you enjoy your sexy life back off." I said smoothing out my hair.

"Ok, ok"

I watched Kol leave. I could feel Klaus's eyes on me as he closed the distance between us. Gently he brushed the hair from my shoulder gently placing feather light kisses along my neck. I closed my eyes taking in the feel of his lips upon my neck. "How you stand up to my brother is one of the many reasons I adore you." Klaus whispered.

Quickly I flashed so I was at the opposite side of the room. Klaus grinned at me. If I didn't keep my distance I would never leave this room nevermind this bed. "What's the matter love?" Klaus asked.

"If we don't go downstairs I don't think we ever will."

"My plans were never to go downstairs." Klaus said slowly approaching me.

Quickly I flashed to another part of the room. Klaus gave me that wicked grin he would always give me. "Have it your way then love." Klaus said. He flashed so he had me pinned against the wall. Klaus grinned as he gently tilted his head moving closer until his lips were upon mine. Taking this moment I flashed so I was nearly at the door but Klaus beat me to it.

"I always win Caroline."

I bit my lower lip as I gently pressed his back firmly against the door. Klaus stared at me with such desire. I inched my face closer to his brushing my lips against his. I was in control. "Not this time." I whispered.

Quickly I flashed out the door. Klaus didn't follow me this time. But I could still hear his ragged breathing. Heading down the stairs I spotted everyone in the dining room. "Everything ok?"

"Yes, Rebekah. Problem taken care of." I said taking a seat.

"Why did you scream?"

"Tyler." I said.

"What? Where is he?" Sage growled.

"Dead." Klaus said entering the room.

I glanced up smiling at the most sexy man. Klaus took his seat next to me as I seductively ate a sausage link from my fork. I could hear Klaus groan. Gently he grasped my thigh making it so no one could see. I swallowed hard trying to keep my cool. He was gently rubbing his thumb along the inside of my thigh. "We are so not finished." Klaus whispered against my ear. I couldn't help but smile knowing what I'd be doing today.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/n:__ Sorry Everyone I have been going through all the chapters and fixing things here and there so feel free to look back and read the chapters over if you'd like and tell me what you think. The story is coming to an end soon. And what did you all think of last weeks TVD with Klaus and Caroline. OMG! But I will warn you there is going to be a scene that is going to break your heart soon but I promise all ends well._

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty_**

_We were dancing. It was a school dance. The twenties decade. Tyler and I were having a great time. Then he showed up. Klaus. "Tyler. There you are mate I don't recall giving you permission to leave." Klaus said grinning. He had that sexy smile that I shouldn't find sexy. I should combust at the sight of him but I don't. Instead my heart beats._

_"I had family matters to attend to."_

_"Ah, well never the less." Klaus said. "How about a dance Caroline? I don't bite."_

_ I stood motionless. Trying to think of something harsh to say but I couldn't. I watched as Tyler backed away. He wasn't sired anymore. But Klaus didn't know that and Tyler didn't want him to know that. "What are you trying to prove? That you're the alpha male?" I snapped._

_"I don't have to prove anything love. I am the alpha male."_

_Klaus held out his hand I gently took it. The moment our skin touched I felt something. Something I shouldn't feel. I mean I am with Tyler for godsakes. Klaus gently took me to the middle of the dance floor grasping my hand with his and resting his other hand on my waist as we began to slowly dance. He was trying to woo me but I wasn't going to let him win. He whirled me around and I couldn't lie I was having fun but I couldn't let him know that._

_"Perhaps in a year or even in a century you'll show up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer." Klaus whispered._

_ Our eyes locked. I scoffed as he was trying to charm me. "I don't think so." I said. I watched as Klaus's carefree face disappeared to a more serious look. Inching his face toward me I could feel his breath against my skin. "Mark my words. A small town boy, a small town life it won't be enough for you." Klaus said before storming off._

_ I stood there as I watched him walk away. Because frankly he was right. I knew he was right but I was afraid to admit it. I was afraid what my friends would think. They would never approve. Closing my eyes I felt the room spinning. Springing my eyes open I watched as scenes I now recognized flashed before my eyes. _

_ I saw moments where I nearly died twice. Where I did die but Klaus saved me, my birthday, the woods when I saw Silias as Klaus, prom when I asked Klaus for a dress, graduation, how I nearly killed Klaus when I turned off my humanity. The words that were said to Klaus and the words that he said to me._

I flung myself to a sitting position. Tears streamed down my face. I felt every emotion to every memory. The hurt, the heartache, the pain and the betrayal. How Tyler was angry I was protecting Klaus. Tyler was the monster all along I was just to blind to see it.

My body began to shake and tremble as the tears began to flow down my face harder. Klaus hated me. He didn't want me. It was like being human all over again. He compelled me. I was feeling these feelings I didn't want to feel anymore. Feelings that in fact made me feel like a worthless human. I glanced beside me. I was alone. I sobbed. My body shook as I thought about all the times he made me smile. About how I hated myself for trying to kill him. I hated myself for letting Silias compel me to turn off my humanity.

I dashed to my feet. It was after two in the morning. I slipped on a pair of dark denim jeans slipping a green shrug over my purple tank top. I could hear Klaus and Elijah arguing. I needed to get out of here. I needed to get away from this family. Feeling like this made me feel like I was human again. Like when Damon used me only to get what he wanted. That's all I was ever good for. No one would love me. No one would want to be with me. I was always second. And I was only their choice when they needed something or someone or something better came along.

Grabbing my keys and phone I flashed so I was instantly at the bottom of the stairs. The coast was clear. Rebekah and Sage were nowhere to be found. I could hear Klaus and Elijah's voices rising. I just needed to get away. No one would miss me anyways. I flashed out the door. It was dark and I knew danger was still lurking out there for me but I didn't care. No one cared about me so why should I?

* * *

**_Rebekah_**

It was nearly noontime and still no sign of Caroline. What the hell did my brother do to her ravish her until she couldn't move a muscle. I rose from my spot on the sofa and headed toward the stairs. Klaus was just entering the foyer. "Klaus what the bloody hell are you doing to Caroline?"

"What do you mean?" Klaus said with a grin.

"Gross. All I am saying is chill out she is a bloody baby vampire."

"She is sleeping. She will be fine." Klaus said.

I rolled my eyes flashing up the stairs. I could hear Kol and Bonnie making noises I didn't want to hear. "God. Is everyone having bloody sex in this house but me?" I said annoyed. Stefan has been gone a few days now. He is dealing with his brother and I missed him terribly.

As I was approaching Klaus's room I spotted Sage and Finn leave his room all smiley. "Bloody fucken hell." I mumbled. Sage looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "Rebekah are you ok?"

"Oh I'm great. Minus the fact I'm the only one not having sex." I growled.

"Sorry, what are you doing?"

"Going to wake Caroline." I said.

"Care if I join?"

"Sure" I said smiling.

Gently I knocked on the door. But there was no sound. Slowly opening the door I stepped inside. "Caroline?" I said. But there was no reply. Gently I flicked on the light. The bed was unmade and there were clothes on the floor. Slowly Sage and I entered the room. "Caroline?" I said again.

Klaus was going to freak if she wasn't in this house. Why would she leave? Then it hit me. She would only leave for one thing. She remembered. I turned to look at Sage who looked just as shocked. "Sage"

"She remembers." I said.

"I had a feeling"

"Klaus is going to freak out." I said.

I could hear Bonnie and Kol walking toward the doorway. I knew they would be looking for Caroline next and I was right. "Hey have you see Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't freak out she's missing."

"What?" Bonnie spat out.

"Shhh, I think she remembers."

"Uh oh this can't be bloody good." Kol said.

"And Klaus is going to freak out." I said running my hands through my hair.

I turned to face the windows. Where could Caroline be? I mean we are still in Mystic Falls but we were supposed to leave soon. And Caroline was supposed to go with us. Where she belonged. Where she would be happy.

"Caroline love…"

I froze when I heard my brother's voice. _Shit._ He was going to know something was up and he was going to want to know where Caroline is. I just hoped she was ok. She was safe. "Rebekah where is Caroline?" Klaus asked.

Slowly I turned to face my brother who already knew something was wrong. I could see it in his eyes. "Klaus. What a surprise?" I said smiling.

"This is my bedroom sweetheart. Now answer my question. Where is Caroline."

"She's missing." Kol said.

"KOL" we yelled.

"What? What do you mean Caroline is missing?" Klaus growled.

I could see the worry and anger in my brothers eyes. I didn't know if Caroline left by choice or against her will. But I had a very strong feeling it was because she remembered. "Klaus I think she remembers." I said.

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair exasperated. "I need to find her." Klaus whispered. I nodded my head. Because I was afraid for her safety. She wasn't an original. Hayley would want her dead once she heard about Tyler and Damon and Elena weren't going to give up. "I'll call Stefan." I said heading towards the door.

As I made my way toward the door I got a glimpse of tears running down his face. My heart broke for him. He really did love Caroline. He hasn't loved anyone in the thousand years we have been alive but Caroline she brought something out in him. Something good. He deserved to be happy we all did.

* * *

_**Caroline**_

I was a mess. The tears were still streaming down my face at a fast rate. I remembered every moment Klaus and I shared, every feeling, every touch, every argument, everything I did with Klaus I remember. I remember how he compelled me to forget. But why? Why did he hate me so much he had to compel me?

I was slowly making my way across Wickery bridge. The sun was setting. It was getting darker. I could hear the distant sound of wolves howling. It was freezing out but I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone and cry. I ran my fingers through my hair as tears continued to flow.

"Caroline"

I froze when I heard his voice. Screwing my eyes shut tightly I took a deep breath trying to relax. But it was so much harder when all these feelings I felt for him came crashing back. I love Klaus. But he hates me. And hating me makes me feel like a weak worthless human. Something I never want to be again. "Go away Klaus."

"Caroline love talk to me." Klaus said.

I whipped around as I faced him angry. But the moment I saw his face all the anger left my body. Why did he have to compel me? Why? What did I ever do to him? "Why Klaus? Why? Why did you compel me to forget everything? Make me forget every memory every feeling everything why? After everything you still compel me?"

I watched as tears filled Klaus's eyes. Slowly he began approaching me. "Don't come any closer." I whispered through tears.

"Caroline love let me explain. I was angry. I said things and did things I regret. I was angry that you tried to kill me."

"You have no idea what that makes me feel. So what was I Klaus? Just some blonde you could ravish? Someone you just want to bed?" I snapped.

I watched as anger filled his eyes. But I knew he would never hurt me. But he needed to know the truth. He needed to know he can't just compel people when he is hurt. "You are making assumptions love."

"Oh am I? so you didn't compel me because you were hurt. You save me, you kiss me and then compel me. Why? It's clear I mean nothing to you." I snapped.

My pulse was racing. I was angry. I was upset and I wanted nothing more than to throw myself at Klaus. I needed to get away. Away from him. Before Klaus could do anything more I flashed off the bridge and away from Klaus.

"CAROLINE"

Klaus sounded angry but so was I. I flashed further into the dark forest until I reached a cliff that overlooked the quarry. It was so beautiful here. I could hear footsteps approaching me. I groaned knowing it was Klaus. "Look I don't want to be…" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw her.

"Hello Caroline."

"Hayley." I snapped.

"Where's the big bad hybrid? And where is Tyler."

"I'm out enjoying the night. And I don't know where Tyler is. Why would I?" I said.

"I knew you would lie to me. Why did you kill him? What did Tyler ever do to you?"

"Are you kidding me? He was trying to kill me." I snapped.

"Well since you took something of mine. I'm going to take something of Klaus's."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"You"

Hayley lunged at me. I screamed. Losing my footing. I fell off the edge. I fell a few feet before I desperately grasped onto the ledge. I glanced below to see the crashing waves over the rocks. I groaned I did not want to fall down there. I glanced up to see Hayley smiling. "Enjoy your fall."

I could feel my grasp slipping from the rocks I gripped. "I am going to kill her." I mumbled. I could hear footsteps approaching. "Caroline? Caroline love please come talk to me."

I smiled. Klaus was always my savor. "Klaus" I screamed. My footing slipped a little. I screamed afraid. I watched as Klaus flashed to the cliffs edge. "Caroline." Klaus said. I could see the fear in his eyes. He was afraid he was going to lose me. Instantly I watched as he leaned forward holding out his hand. "Grab my hand love."

Taking a deep breath I reached toward Klaus. His fingers gently brushed against mine. "Come on love" Klaus groaned. As upset I was I trusted Klaus with my life. With all my strength I reached further toward Klaus. Grabbing my hand he pulled me hard.

I was pulled hard onto the landing of the cliff as I landed on top of Klaus. He laid on his back starring only at me. Our breathing was ragged and we didn't try to move an inch. My nose brushed his. Taking a risk I pressed my lips gently upon his. Klaus smiled against my lips. Gently he rolled us over so he was in charge and I was pinned beneath him. I couldn't say I didn't enjoy it because I did. A lot. Pulling his lips from mine Klaus smiled. "I will always protect you." Klaus whispered. And I knew he always would.

"Thank you."

Klaus smiled as he leaned over me gently brushing his thumb along my cheek and down my throat. I could feel the fire inside coming to life. But there wasn't a look of desire. "Why did you leave Caroline? It's not safe but you still left why?"

I groaned knowing eventually he was going to ask me this question. A question I didn't want him to know. Slowly I pushed him off me as I rose to my feet. I could hear Klaus following me. "Caroline." Taking a deep breath I tuned to face Klaus.

"Because I remembered everything. And to think that you compelled me hurt because it reminded me of the weak and pathetic Caroline I used to be. The girl everyone acted to like and love but only use me and abuse me until something better came along or until they got what they wanted. For the first time in my life you made me feel wanted. Made me feel like there is no one else in the world like me. That I am one in a million. And I know you are thinking I am being pathetic but I hate feeling like this because feeling like this I am just like the human Caroline and I don't want to be that girl. I…."

Interrupting me Klaus slammed his lips upon mine pressing my back firmly against the tree. His lips molded with mine passionately and needing. I groaned through our kiss. Slowly his hands slid down the side of my body until they reached my thighs. He was lighting the fire deep inside me. Gently grasping my thighs he lifted me up forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. His lips found my neck. I groaned through the intense pleasure he was sending to my groin. I could feel the stubble on his chin gently scrape my skin. "You're not Pathetic." Klaus said kissing my neck. "You're beautiful, smart, witty and so full of light."

I groaned bringing my hips to meet his. I needed him inside me. I needed him to wash away all the doubt and fears I was having. Grasping his shirt I pulled him more firmly in between my legs. I could feel the hardness of his erection pressing against my core. "Klaus" I moaned softly. Klaus grinned trailing his hands slowly down my thighs. He was alerting all my nerves and bringing them to life in overdrive. "We really should get back love. As much as I would love to ravish you right here. Right now." Klaus whispered.

"I thought you didn't ravish me only love me."

Klaus grinned. He knew I just used the line he used on me when we first had sex. "We should leave before I change my mind and love you more." Klaus whispered.

"Then do it."

"Come on love." Klaus said.

Gently placing me on the ground. I groaned. I was not only frustrated. But completely turned on. "I know you feel something for me Caroline. I know you feel and remember all your feelings from before. I'll wait until you are ready to tell me." Klaus said. Grasping my hand we flashed toward the house. Home. My home. Our home.

We were laughing and smiling as we arrived home. I smiled to see Stefan had returned. And I was hoping he dealt with Elena and Damon. Let them be happy as long as they leave us the hell alone. Draping his arm around me Klaus and I slowly entered the house.

"CAROLINE!"

Before I could attempt to hide behind Klaus I was bombarded into a Bonnie, Sage and Rebekah hug. I was squeezed tightly. I could barely breathe. "I can't breathe." I gasped. After several minutes I returned to Klaus's side.

"Where the bloody hell did you go?" Rebekah asked.

"I needed to get away I felt like I did when I was human."

"So you did get all your memories back or did my bastard brother compel you again." Rebekah said.

I watched as Klaus tensed. I glanced at Klaus. But without another second he flashed up the stairs. I groaned. "Oh he'll get over it." Rebekah said.

"Rebekah." I scolded.

"Ok, ok I won't provoke him." Rebekah said.

"I am liking Caroline more and more."

I turned to see Elijah and a very pregnant Katherine. I couldn't help but smile. Slowly I made my way toward Katherine. "I wanted to say thank you Katherine."

"Thank you? For what?" Katherine asked confused.

"When my humanity was off you tried to get me turn it back on even though I could have killed you. But you knew I was still in there."

"Your welcome. Hey you're family now Caroline." Katherine said.

I could tell my her reaction that Elijah didn't know about that and he wouldn't be to happy. "Katerina I thought you said you didn't talk to her when she wasn't stable?" Elijah asked.

"I know but I had to try Elijah." Katherine said.

"I suppose. I am just glad nothing horrible happened."

"I'm back to the old me Elijah. And by the way any hints on what you are having?" I asked.

Katherine smiled. They looked like a family. Glancing around I couldn't help but smile. I was in a room filled with so many people who loved me and cared about me. I had Rebekah, Sage, Bonnie and Katherine as sisters pretty much. And I had the originals. Glancing up towards the spiral staircase I saw Klaus standing leaning against the railing as he looked at only me with Stefan by his side. All that was left was for me to tell Klaus how much I love him. How I can't lose him. How he means so much to me. I didn't need anyone else.

"Rebekah I see Stefan is back." I whispered.

I saw the gleam in Rebekah's eyes. Which meant one things. They were going to have a busy night. She has been whining how she is the only one who hasn't been getting sex and now I am sure we were all going to see a much happier Rebekah.


End file.
